


The Lost Book of Chuck

by Melinique



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique
Summary: It starts like this, ‘So, who’re you?’ ‘I’m God.’ ‘I’m a god, too. Which one’re you?’ ‘You might be A god but I’m THE God.’ ‘I’ve heard that one before.’ In short, a bored God looking for non-world changing fun and a nameless goddess run into each other in a bar and it turns into this.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Chuck Shurley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. The Unlikely Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Between Alpha and Omega and Moriah
> 
> Main OC Description:  
> Alias: Evangeline ‘Evan’ Blackthorne  
> Age Appearance: Late 20s to early 30s  
> Skin Color: Light tan  
> Hair: Black, chin length, wavy, red dyed ends  
> Eye Color: Amber  
> Height: 5’6”  
> Weight: 124 lbs.  
> Outfit: Black denim low-rise skinny jeans, black leather lace-up boots, black cotton tank-top, black cashmere gold-tone studded double-breasted greatcoat, black leather newsboy cap, captive bead lower lip ring midway on the right side of the lip, and braided black leather stackable bracelets on both wrists  
> Favorite Food: Alaskan cod with loaded curly fries, stuffed mushrooms, spinach salad, and fruit salad  
> Favorite Drinks: Jack Daniels Gentleman Jack, Tennessee Honey, Tennessee Fire, and Tennessee Apple  
> Powers and Abilities: Mid-tier nigh-omnipotence, nigh-omniscience, immortality, invulnerability, super stamina, regeneration, super strength, super speed, super senses, superhuman endurance, supernatural perception, localization, invisibility, intangibility, teleportation, apporting, telepathy, empathy, sedation, mental manipulation, supernatural concealment, telekinesis, flight, biokinesis, molecular combustion, electrokinesis, reality warping, conjuration, self-duplication, shapeshifting, power granting, power augmentation, power negation, spell casting, and spell deflection
> 
> Disclaimer: Supernatural and all characters wherein belong to their respective owners, I do not own them nor have I ever claimed to, I’m just playing around with them.
> 
> Other: And, a huge thank you to my wonderful beta from the Stanford Daze series and whose now acting as my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Evan ran her right index finger slowly around the lip of her glass. She could tell that there was someone VERY powerful in the bar with her. Honestly, she’d went up against archangels and could easily rival one of them but this being was something MUCH stronger.

Evan glanced at the short-ish man that had just sat down on the bar stool next to her at such an angle that he was turned toward Evan. Either this guy didn’t know the meaning of the word subtle or he wanted something ELSE. But, one thing was obvious above all else, THIS person was the one she’d been able to identify as being stronger then an archangel. Evan turned toward the man. ‘So, who’re you?’ She asked.

‘Technically, I’m God, but you can just call me Chuck.’ Chuck said.

‘I’m a god, too. Which one’re you?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘You might be A god - or more accurately, a goddess - but I’m THE God.’ Chuck clarified.

‘I’ve heard that one before, buddy.’ Evan snarked.

‘I can prove it, pagan.’ Chuck said seriously.

‘Good luck, Chuck. I spent YEARS around Gabriel when everyone else knew him as Loki, and I could always tell he was different. We taught each other tricks so we could survive in each others worlds - simply meaning, he could more easily survive among the pagans and I among angels if I so chose. But, there’s only so much rod of their ass-type behavior I could deal with before I bailed. Michael was not pleased that I’d been there, at all.’ Evan explained with a smirk.

Evan hopped off her bar stool, only to have her left arm caught by Chuck, but before Chuck could get a word out, she spun around with a riding crop in her right hand, and said angrily ‘Don’t touch me!’ at the same time that she hit him in the left side of the face with the riding crop, and he vanished. ‘ _Well, that’s a different reaction then I’m used to._ ’ She thought to herself as the riding crop vanished.

**xXxXx**

Chuck stood in front of a mirror at his bar and turned his head to the left to get a better look at the streak of blood running down his the right side of his face. It had been awhile since someone had made him bleed and he had to admit there was a part of him that was intrigued. He knew what weapons existed that could harm him and he knew well that NONE of them looked like riding crops. But, he also knew the names of all his creations, so…why didn’t he know the name of that woman? And, in that brief moment when she brought out and then used that crop, her power...it surpassed his archangels, and he knew he hadn’t created anything to surpass their power…the occasional nephilim, notwithstanding. He watched as the gash disappeared before taking a washrag to get the blood off.

Chuck crossed his arms and lowered his head. Just who was that woman? He could tell that she wouldn’t be bound for Heaven, Hell, or even Purgatory, but to the Empty when she died. What didn’t make sense about that, the Empty was only a place for dead angels and demons, but she wasn’t either of those things. And, her…life force for lack of a better term wasn’t like anything he’d ever seen before. It was closest to grace but it wasn’t bright like grace. As intriguing as this was, it was also extremely frustrating. He was God! How did he run into the one person in the whole universe that he did not know?

Chuck uncrossed his arms. ‘Whelp! I’m not going to figure out who she is by driving myself crazy.’ He said before vanishing.

**xXxXx**

Chuck looked around the bar before turning his attention to the bartender who was looking like he’d seen a ghost. ‘Have you seen a girl, black and red hair, amber eyes, about my height?’ Chuck rattled off quickly.

The bartender used his rag to point toward the door. ‘Bought the whole bottle of Gentleman Jack, too.’ He said carefully, obviously somewhat concerned by Chuck’s appearance out of thin air.

Chuck walked outside, he looked around as he tried to find her visually and by localizing, but she was just gone. He wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t ‘sense’ her since he’d been right next to her and couldn’t get a read on her power until she actually used it. His inability to ‘sense’ her had been part of what had interested him to began with. Was she warded against him or did she just know how to conceal herself from the…supernatural?

**xXxXx**

Evan returned to the bar a week later. ‘The usual?’ The bartender asked.

Evan nodded. ‘Yes, Robin.’ She said. She knew what the guys name actually was but she’d been calling him Robin since she first walked into the bar fifteen years ago.

‘Miss Blackthorne, you should be aware that Chuck has been in here every night looking for you.’ Robin said.

Evan rolled her eyes and shook his head. ‘He’s gonna be a pain in my ass!’ Evan said annoyed.

‘You do remember my rule, one pain in the ass god is my limit.’ Robin said.

Evan laughed. ‘Well, stay on my good side, and I won’t be a pain in your ass. And, not to defend the annoying bastard, but he is right that technically I’m a goddess.’ Evan said smugly. She actually preferred the term goddess to god but with the uniform unisex idea of some people, she’d been relegated to having to refer to herself as a god. And, one thing she had to admit, part of her preference for being called a goddess instead of a god was simply because goddess just sounded a helluva lot sexier.

Robin nodded his head but kept eye contact with Evan. Evan turned around on her bar stool with her glass in left hand. ‘Hello, Chuck.’ She said coldly.

‘So, are you only here Friday nights or did I scare you away?’ Chuck asked casually.

Evan about choked on her drink in surprise. Jack Daniel’s Tennessee Fire did not feel or taste good going down the windpipe! It took a couple minutes before she was able to stop coughing, at which point, she started laughing, and slid off her bar stool to stand face-to-face with Chuck. ‘I am scared of YOU? Look, god-boy…you’re the one who flew off with his tail between his legs when all I did was strike you once…so, I’m pretty sure that if ANYONE is scared of ANYONE, YOU’RE scared of ME!’ Evan snapped.

Chuck grabbed Evan by her throat with his left hand and easily lifted her off the floor. ‘You think I’m afraid of you, pagan?’ He asked calmly just before Evan vanished.

Chuck barely had time to lower his left arm before feeling a stinging pain across the back of his upper arms and back and he spun around to the smirking face of Evan who was holding a leather whip in her right hand. ‘If I can make Michael and Raphael, the two archangels that stayed true to God’s plan for the Apocalypse run back to Heaven with their tails between their legs, do you really think that I can’t break you?’ Evan asked seriously.

‘I would like to see you try, I am not my sons.’ Chuck said threateningly before vanishing.

‘I wonder if Chuck realizes what he’s getting into with you. I’ve seen what you can do to humans, both men and women. What you can do to other pagans, monsters, angels, or even demons was truly fascinating. And, they don’t even realize they’re broken until you’re already finished with them. But, truly pissing you off leads to a torturous but quick death.’ Robin said.

‘If he’s really THE God like he says, he would have to know.’ Evan snarked.

**xXxXx**

Evan walks into her apartment in some no-name town in Delaware, or at least…that’s what she considered it, since the name to her was meaningless, and the only two things it had going for it were that Robin owned and ran the only bar she actually enjoyed there and - well, it didn’t matter, not anymore. She’d lost friends before, she was bound to lose more, and she knew that.

Evan kicked her boots off to her right before hanging her greatcoat up on the coat hook above her boots. She glanced over to her left to the rarely used kitchen. Honestly, she doesn’t NEED to eat or drink to survive so she normally doesn’t at home- she’s not even sure the refrigerator still works, but she does tend to indulge whenever she goes to Robin’s. Off to the right was the living room, a black leather plush couch in the middle of the room with matching recliner off to the right _,_ and a flat-screen TV on the wall facing the couch and recliner. There was a staircase that led up to the bedroom to the left - which put it over the kitchen, a laundry room at the end of the hall turning left since straight leads to a dead-end wall, and the bathroom was straight in the front of the staircase. She didn’t really do wall decorations, she’d just never seen the point and while everything she owned - including her Harley - were black, she actually preferred the walls of her apartment to be underwater scenery wallpaper and with a little reality warping, she could make the scenes move which was always fun.

Evan walked upstairs to her bedroom and about jumped out of her skin ‘Son of a bitch!’ She snapped. ‘What are you - you know something, I don’t care! Either get the hell out of my room or at least, off my bed…or…or I don’t care if you really are the fucking Creator, I am going to ring your damn neck!’ She continued. ‘How the fuck did you even find me here?’ She finished.

‘All I had to do was ask your little Djinn friend, if I want to know something, I can make someone tell me.’ Chuck explained simply.

Evan crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. ‘I can do that, too…that’s most of the reason that Robin doesn’t bother lying to me. He’s okay, right?’ Evan asked annoyed with a hint of concern for her friend.

‘Yes, yes. Robin’s fine.’ Chuck said dismissively.

‘Good to know, now get the hell out of my home, out of my room, and off my bed…preferably in reverse order!’ Evan snapped.

‘No.’ Chuck said simply.

Evan closes the door to her room and leans back against the door before crossing her arms and legs. ‘Okay, god-boy…tell me, where are we?’ Evan asked with a smirk.

Chuck did not like being called ‘god-boy’, something he’s pretty sure in all his life he’s never been called up until meeting Evan. He opened his mouth to answer the question and then promptly closed it, he wasn’t admitting to this, nope! Chuck attempted to disappear, preferably to retain what dignity he had left due to this colossal mess, and his eyes went wide when he realized that he couldn’t.

‘Well, since I think you just figured something out, let me explain. See god-boy, this is MY room. Do you know what that means? There’s warding on these walls, the floor, and the ceiling that is visible only to the person that’s applied it.’ Evan began explaining.

Chuck stood up. ‘Alright.’ He said simply and before Evan could really even comprehend that word, Chuck was across the room, with his left hand around Evan’s throat, she was pinned to the door, and he lifted her off the floor.

Evan could feel his grace but she also saw as each and every warding she had in that room lit up bright orange. She had to admit, THAT was new. She had never had that happen before.

Chuck released Evan, took a step back, and started looking around when he started feeling something try to siphon his grace. Chuck shook his head. ‘Did you really think this would work?’ He asked seriously.

Evan tilted her head with a look of curiosity on her face, she wasn’t surprised when Chuck began to glow…that was a trait she’d seen many times with angels over the years, but it got to the point to where she raised her arms and crossed them over her face as she leaned her head into them to block out the light.

It was a minute before Evan was able to lower her arms, the sigils were fully visible and looked burnt into every surface they been applied, and Chuck was gone. Evan slid down the door in surprise. ‘My god!’ She whispered in shock.

However, Chuck wasn’t gone, he’d just made himself invisible but was keeping his power tucked as close to himself as he could. He watched as Evan lowered her head and bit her bottom lip before he heard five words softly from her that had his mouth twitching into a slight smirk, ‘This is gonna be fun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) I am planning to have this story equal out to 13 chapters, but this is only chapter 1, so that may end up having to be adjusted depending on just how this story goes.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	2. Drinks Between Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, you have now been introduced to Evan, so just how will things go from here? Well, as River Song would say ‘spoilers’.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Robin crossed his arms. ‘Mister Shurley, you do realize that Evan’s -’ Robin began to explain.

‘I know she’s coming tonight, she shows up on Fridays like clockwork.’ Chuck interrupted Robin by saying.

‘And, she does have a particular stool she likes sitting on.’ Robin tried to be gentle but forceful.

‘Yes, I am aware.’ Chuck said simply.

‘And, the reason you’re on her stool is…what?’ Robin asked curiously.

‘I’m wanting to see what she’s capable of beyond summoning…weapons that belong in a sex dungeon.’ Chuck explained.

Robin pinched his bridge of his nose. ‘You sure you want to antagonize her?’ Robin asked concerned.

‘Not for the reason you think. She doesn’t believe I am who I say I am so if I push her until she comes at me with everything she has and I can still overpower her, maybe she will.’ Chuck explained.

‘And, if she manages to outsmart you…you’re going to become her personal play thing, and you won’t even realize it until it’s too late.’ Robin warned.

‘I could find worse ways to spend time.’ Chuck said honestly.

‘What?’ Robin asked dumbfounded.

‘Try spending over a year with Amara, siblings or not, she’s as much a pain in my ass as I am hers.’ Chuck said.

Chuck couldn’t help the startled jump he gave when Robin suddenly broke the glass in his right hand by squeezing it to hard. ‘Amara?’ Robin asked concerned. ‘YOUR sister is The Darkness?’ He whispered concerned.

‘Yes.’ Chuck said calmly.

‘That means…you’re her baby brother…you’re…you’re…you…’ Robin started stuttering fearfully.

‘I’m God. I thought I already said that?’ Chuck asked smugly.

Robin just nodded.

‘So, what do you know about Evan from…before you met her?’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘How far back are you referring too?’ Robin asked curiously.

‘How far back can you go?’ Chuck asked casually.

‘You’re wanting to know who created her since you know you didn’t?’ Robin asked amused.

‘Yes.’ Chuck said simply.

‘I’ll tell you, but on one condition.’ Robin said seriously.

‘Careful, Djinn…you know who I am, I do not make deals. I am not a crossroads demon!’ Chuck said seriously.

‘You know I’m a Djinn, you know what I have to do to survive, I want your guarantee that you won’t kill me or send one of your handful of remaining angels after me, and I’ll give you the answer you want.’ Robin said carefully.

Chuck shrugged. He knew Robin was a careful Djinn and even when he fed didn’t typically kill his victim. He nodded. ‘Very well, just keep doing what you’re doing and we’ll have no problems.’ He said.

Robin nodded. ‘If you really want to know the answer to your question, ask your sister.’ He said calmly.

‘Amara doesn’t create.’ Chuck said simply. ‘She destroys.’ He added.

‘Consider it her way of giving her narcissist of a baby brother a final fuck you…for locking her away.’ Robin said seriously.

Robin watched as Chuck’s face remained stoic but the fury in his eyes was obvious. He seriously hoped Evan arrived very soon or he was going to be one dead Djinn.

**xXxXx**

Evan walked into the bar holding her motorcycle helmet in her left hand, immediately noticing two things. The first was that Chuck was in her seat, ‘ _gods and their damned sense of entitlement_ ’, she thought to herself. The second was that Robin was avoiding Chuck like he had the plague and both herself and Robin had lived through the plague - even though, they hadn’t met until much later.

Evan walked over to Chuck and sat her helmet up on the bar next to his half-empty glass. ‘Find a different seat, Chuck.’ Evan said annoyed.

Chuck looked at Evan. ‘No.’ Chuck said simply.

Evan snickered. ‘Is that so?’ She asked slightly angry.

‘Yes.’ Chuck said calmly.

‘Don’t fuck with me, Chuck.’ Evan snapped.

‘I wasn’t planning to.’ Chuck said with a smirk and turned in his seat to fully be facing Evan.

Evan flinched and felt the spark of electricity between the fingers of her right hand. ‘What do you mean?’ She played innocently.

‘I’ve told you who I am, but you won’t believe me. I’ve shown you a mere fragment of my power, but you still don’t believe. Tell me, would you sleep with someone who was like that with you?’ Chuck asked calmly.

Evan scrubbed her face with her left hand briefly. ‘Oh my god, you’re worse than Castiel! I wasn’t planning to fucking - to fuck you! It was a figure of speech, you stupid mother-’ Evan snapped before cutting herself off and pinching the bridge of her nose using her left hand while feeling electricity all over her right hand and up to her wrist. She took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, and exhaled…trying to calm herself down. She returned her attention to Chuck who seemed to be enjoying her frustration.

Evan took brief notice that Robin had already taken her helmet and was ducked down behind the bar with it, he knew what was fixing to happen.

‘I know.’ Chuck said with a hint of a smirk. ‘I don’t think you have anymore interest in -’ Before Chuck could even finish Evan had extended her right hand out in front of her and a burst of electricity hit Chuck in the chest, knocking him back against the far wall at his back - and knocking a few bar flies off their seats in the process.

Evan covered her mouth with her right hand to conceal her wide smile. ‘ _Oops!_ ’ She thought to herself. She hadn’t meant to involve the other customers.

Chuck tapped his right index finger on the floor in annoyance. He’d gotten hit by a riding crop on his cheek and had disappeared as a knee-jerk reaction, he’d gotten hit in the back with a whip and just barely avoided jerking, and now he’d gotten shot across the bar by a burst of electricity, and all he’s accomplished was breaking Evan’s warding? He was not happy, not happy at all!

Evan walked - skipped - over to Chuck with her hands behind her back and then crouched down in front of him. ‘So, you’re God, huh?’ Evan asked smugly.

Chuck flinched before he got a brilliant idea, one he’d have to undo afterwards, but still brilliant. ‘Do you know the story of Lot?’ He asked curiously.

‘Sodom and Gomorrah, that Lot?’ Evan asked curiously. She honestly didn’t keep track of a lot of the biblical stories so she probably had it wrong.

‘Very good. Do you remember what happens to his wife?’ Chuck asked casually.

‘Pillar of salt?’ Evan asked, she was pretty sure on that one.

‘Very good. Do you remember why she was turned into a pillar of salt?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Um, Lot was told not to look back at the destruction that was befalling the cities but his wife disobeyed and looked back, hence…pillar of salt.’ Evan said evenly.

‘Again, very good.’ Chuck admitted. Just before he was going to snap the fingers on his left hand, Evan grabbed his left wrist.

‘You’re trying to prove something that you can’t. Even if you turned everybody else in this place into a pillar of salt…Michael can do the same thing, I’ve seen him do it…and I’ve seen Gabriel do weirder shit then that! I’ve even seen some of the other pagans pull that off…it wouldn’t mean shit to me if you did that!’ Evan explained.

Chuck stayed silent, contemplating his next words carefully.

Evan released her hold on Chuck’s wrist. ‘What do you say we just get drinks and forget this whole god bit for awhile?’ Evan offered a compromise.

‘I will prove to you I am who I say I am.’ Chuck said determined.

‘Sure, sure.’ Evan said, just shy of mocking before leaning forward, bracing herself with her right hand on the floor and kissing Chuck on the left cheek before pulling back, jumping up, grabbing Chuck’s left wrist in the process, pulling him up with her, releasing his wrist, and then turning and walking back to the bar with Chuck following her. She saw Robin standing there shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

**xXxXx**

‘So, what do you do when you’re not here?’ Chuck asked and then took a drink from his glass. Jack flavored with honey was a funny combination.

‘Would you believe me if I said I have an honest job?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Well, you don’t seem to be the type to just snap up whatever they want…so, it would depend on what you say you do.’ Chuck said.

‘I run an independent gaming app company. I can’t code worth a damn but I’ve got eons worth of weird ideas stacked in my head so I provide the idea and my employees program.’ Evan said. ‘Honestly, I could probably disappear for the next ten years and with the stack of ideas that I’ve provided for them since it opened in 2010…they wouldn’t run out of work.’ She added before taking a drink from her glass.

‘Is it successful?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘There are multiple levels of success, I think we fall into mid-range success…we’ve been teetering between mid-range and upper mid-range success for the past year, so that may have changed’ Evan explained. ‘One thing we’ve been careful about since the beginning unlike most other companies, is that we’ve never bitten off more then we can chew with the amount of games we’ve released and we make sure that certain things can’t be expanded to the point that no matter if you have a terabyte of free space…that the game just won’t load.’ She continued. ‘I started out with ten employees and have had to expand to fifty over the years…and a bigger building so they’re not completely cramped like sardines in a can.’ She concluded.

‘Do you enjoy it?’ Chuck asked curiously before taking a drink from his glass.

Evan lowered her head and began to trace the rim of her glass with her right index finger. ‘Yeah, I enjoy it.’ She said sadly but with a smirk.

‘You don’t sound like it.’ Chuck said honestly.

Evan looked at Chuck and shrugged. ‘Honestly, I originally did it because I missed Gabriel, then I found out he’d been the prisoner of that bastard Asmodeus since his alleged death, that the real Loki had been the one to hand the archangel over, but by the time I found out…Gabriel was gone again, and then he’s back again and goes off to the alternate universe and got killed by the psycho alternate version of his oldest brother. And, I just kept being one step behind catching up to him.’ She admitted.

Chuck couldn’t help laughing.

Evan used her right fist and punched Chuck in his left upper arm hard enough to knock him sideways off the stool.

Chuck turned to look at Evan. ‘Sorry, I just find it funny…almost everyone loves Gabriel. Not many liked Raphael, Lucifer had a lot more sympathy then one might think, Michael was the obedient child, but still…’ Chuck didn’t continue.

‘I doubt many outside Heaven knew him as long as I did, though.’ Evan said.

‘I don’t think that those inside Heaven really knew him as long as you did. There were so many in Heaven that Gabriel disappeared and then BANG,’ Chuck clapped his hands together, ‘it’s like Gabriel ceased existing!’ He said honestly. ‘More angels were likely to talk about the fallen archangel Lucifer and his followers then about Gabriel.’ He added.

‘Maybe it was under God’s order?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Absolutely not! I would never -’ Chuck snapped before cutting himself off. ‘It was just both Michael and Lucifer considered it an act of cowardice and with all the other angels getting dragged into their fighting…they all began to see it that way because he ran instead of staying and fighting.’ He added.

‘Will you just shut up?!?’ Evan snapped. ‘You’re not God, you have never BEEN God, and you will NEVER BE God!’ She continued.

Chuck snapped his fingers on his left hand and both he and Evan vanished.

**xXxXx**

Evan crossed her arms and looked around a different bar. ‘I can do that to Chuck, you’re not proving shit!’ She said unimpressed.

Chuck crossed his arms, mirroring Evan’s stance. Showing Evan his true form would certainly make her believe he was who he was claiming to be, but while her life force was similar to grace…it was just dissimilar enough to make that deadly…and he wasn’t trying to kill her to prove who he was. But then, he realized he might have just been going about this the wrong way. ‘How do you know Amara?’ Chuck asked casually.

‘She’s The Darkness, the balance to God’s light, and coincidentally…his older sister.’ Evan said simply.

‘You’re her creation, aren’t you?’ Chuck asked carefully.

Evan shrugged. ‘Yes, I am.’ She said simply. ‘I’m guessing Robin told you?’ She asked casually.

‘Yes, he did, but I knew there was something different about you. You’re not one of my creations or one of Lucifer’s and yet, you’re not bound to Heaven, Hell, or Purgatory, but to the Empty when you die. Your…life force is similar to grace but not bright like it.’ Chuck explained.

‘I know, due to the difference between God’s creative power and the Darkness’ destructive power, for her to create something…it wouldn’t have the smooth purity that her brothers creations do…or at least, that’s how Gabriel explained it to me many, many years ago…and it’s the only thing that made sense.’ Evan explained. ‘He called what I have anti-grace…because it’s jagged and dark in contrast to the smooth and bright grace of angels.’ She continued.

‘So, if Amara told you I was her brother, would you believe HER?’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘Sure.’ Evan said with a chuckle. ‘ _She’s gonna pop you like a balloon._ ’ She thought to herself.

Chuck snapped his fingers and he and Evan vanished.

**xXxXx**

Evan looked around the room, if she were honest…she knew she was a creation of The Darkness, but they’d never actually met since her creation coincided with The Darkness’ imprisonment, and when she returned and released her fog on Earth…well, Evan took Robin and hid near the Cage in Hell…not the most creative idea, but with Lucifer not being there, it was safer then Earth. Evan wasn’t a coward, not by a long shot, but she wasn’t about to get between an angry big sister and her baby brother.

Chuck looked at Evan, only to see her narrow-eyed and staring back at him. ‘What?’ He asked curiously.

Evan shook her head quickly and turned her attention to the approaching footsteps. She’d met the Winchester’s on several occasions and one of those times she had been told about a Prophet of the Lord named...Chuck Shurley, but the next time the name was brought up was a few years later when…‘ _Ah hell! I feel so stupid!_ ’ She thought to herself.

Amara walked into the room, ignoring her brother…she approached Evan. She looked Evan up and down. ‘You’re still alive.’ She said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

‘And, you’re running around free.’ Evan said with a smirk. ‘So, since we’ve established that outside of Michael…I’ve outlived the archangels…we actually came here with a question.’ Evan said simply.

Amara looked at Chuck before returning her attention to Evan. ‘We?’ She asked curiously.

‘Sort of. See, Chuck here says he’s your brother…that he’s God, and I don’t believe him. But, we agreed that you would be able to tell if he was really your brother or not. So, Amara…is he or isn’t he?’ Evan asked, already knowing the answer, but playing her part to not let on that she’d already figured it out.

Amara looked at Chuck, looked him up and down, before returning her attention to Evan. She was curious what Evan would do if she said no and while she could in fact tolerate Chuck, she still didn’t necessarily like him. ‘No, he’s not.’ Amara lied evenly.

‘Sis?’ Chuck asked confused, concerned, and surprised.

Evan showed a brief flicker of surprise. Had the Winchester’s been WRONG? Was she just remembering incorrectly? It wouldn’t be the first time, since she’d existed longer then the Earth, and she did forget or misremember certain things, because of that.

‘Now, if you two don’t mind…I’m going to be late for my massage.’ Amara said dismissively.

Evan looked at Chuck, she might have been Amara’s creation, but in that moment, she did feel bad for Chuck. She was almost positive that she WASN’T remembering wrong…so that meant that Amara had lied. She was also secretly glad that she didn’t have siblings. Evan snapped her fingers on her right hand and both her and Chuck disappeared.

Amara was unimpressed by Evan. She had created her as her answer to her brothers archangels and as a constant reminder that the Darkness would NEVER truly disappear. But, Evan seemed content to keep the fact that she was Amara’s creation hidden. And, shouldn’t she be able to tell that Chuck is God without having to be told? He wasn’t hiding that fact, anymore.

**xXxXx**

Back at Robin’s bar, Chuck had his arms crossed on the counter with his head leaning on his arms. Robin looked at Evan. ‘So, what happened?’ Robin asked curiously.

‘He thought taking me to see Amara would make me believe him, but she wouldn’t admit to him being her brother.’ Evan explained.

Robin narrowed his eyes. That didn’t make sense to him, not at all! He knew who Chuck was and that made Amara a liar, pure and simple.

Evan put her right hand between Chuck’s shoulder blades and started to slowly rub his back. She thought about telling him that she knew now that he was who he said he was, but he was just too much fun to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) When will Evan tell Chuck that she knows he’s telling the truth? And, what will Chuck do next to prove he is who he says he is? Well, you’ll just have to keep reading to find out.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, so by the title of this…it belongs in either a Halloween story or possibly porn…either way, there is a point behind the title, maybe.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Evan stretched her arms up above her head as she sat up. Whether she NEEDED sleep or not, it was a nice past time…or more accurately, a way to pass time when there was nothing on TV, the video games she liked had wait times or were down for maintenance, her company wasn’t on a deadline for a particular game, and there was only so much time she wanted to spend on Facebook. She always had streaming options but she spent more time on YouTube watching music videos or recorded live performances then on Netflix or other similar platforms.

Evan tossed her blanket off of her, she would NEVER publicly admit to it, but she does like her patchwork blanket. Actually, she has a few patchwork blankets…she appreciated that the person that made them knew how to do dark patchwork and not the bright patchwork that is more typical. The fact that the person who kept her supplied in the blankets was Robin’s partner was the reason they knew her preference for black. What had caught her off-guard when Robin had first introduced them was that his partner was a Shapeshifter named Raul, she also knew that most of his…forms were of dead people. Raul could change into her as well but she’d severed their link, and he could also take Robin’s form but tended not to, his preferred form…well, if Dean ever found out, the older Winchester would probably go ballistic! Why in the world Raul enjoys the look of the vessel Alastair had when he was sent off to the Empty, she has no idea. He could also take on the form of Gabriel’s vessel but she’d been clear with him that if he EVER did that again, she would kill him…Robin’s partner or not.

Evan walked over to her dresser and took out her clothes for the day, the fact that she really just had multiple copies of the same exact outfit didn’t say much for what she liked to wear. She walked out of her room and before she turned to the bathroom for her shower, she noticed something that did NOT in fact belong in the living room. ‘ _Is this what Dean used to feel like when Cas first started hanging around?_ ’ She thought to herself as she stared for a few moments at the person sitting on the couch.

Evan looked down at herself, standing around in her boy shorts, bra, and ankle socks and with someone else in her apartment - that was not her idea of a good morning. She glanced at the door to the bathroom before she looked back at the man who she could tell was sitting ramrod straight on the couch. ‘ _Odd._ ’ She thought to herself. Figuring she would forgo the shower since it was more just another way to waste time then an actual necessity…and she was curious what in the world Chuck was doing back in her apartment. Evan snapped her fingers on her right hand and vanished.

**xXxXx**

Evan appeared a couple feet in front of Chuck, now fully dressed and ready for anything. If her past experience of hanging out with Chuck was anything to go by, though - it looked like this was going to be an interesting day. She watched Chuck for a minute before realizing a few things. The first thing was that even when she was standing in front of him, he wasn’t seeing her. The second thing was that he wasn’t blinking or even breathing - which wasn’t a necessity for either of them, but it was still weird. And, the third was that he had a white envelope held tight in his left hand. ‘What are you doing here, Chuck?’ She asked curiously.

Evan watched Chuck for a couple more minutes before stepping up closer to him. ‘Chuck, this isn’t funny. It’s just…weird and getting uncomfortable.’ She said concerned.

Evan sat down on the middle cushion of the couch, turned toward her right, since Chuck was on the right cushion. ‘Chuck?’ She asked concerned.

When another couple minutes had passed and Chuck hadn’t responded or even twitched, Evan allowed her attention to drift toward the envelope he was holding. Evan reached out with her left hand, took hold of the envelope, and it was oddly easy to get the envelope out of Chuck’s hand. She opened the envelope and took out the piece of paper inside.

_Dear Evan,  
I must admit, figuring out what name my creation has been going by was harder then expected. I am a bit impressed that you made a name for yourself as Evangeline Blackthorne, CEO of Inverse Gaming. I am however disappointed that you didn’t realize that I was lying. So yes, Evan - Chuck is God, my younger brother. You probably don’t care about that right now, though - do you? You’re wanting to know why my brother is in your apartment sitting stone still, aren’t you? Well, I’ll tell you. It’s a trick I used to play on my brother when I was younger, I had a macabre sense of humor. I lock his mind away and he becomes nothing more then a puppet. He can still observe everything he’s forced to do but he’s unable to stop it. I’m not heartless, though. He will only obey his puppet master, in this case, that is you. You want to know how to break him free? There are two ways, the first is that I do it, and I won’t. So, don’t bother asking. And the other, you can do but you have to figure it out on your own. I figure you should appreciate this little gift since I know you like ‘playing’ with people once you’ve broken them, I just sped the breaking along.  
Signed,  
Amara, The Darkness  
P.S. I wouldn’t advise leaving my brother alone. Part of the trick is that being outside of a certain radius from him will cause him great pain._

Evan stared at the paper in her hands, she wanted to shed the paper until it was ash! That wasn’t a possibility but it sounded nice. There were a few issues she had with the letter. The first was that she had a very particular way of breaking people and it sure as hell wasn’t like what Amara did! The second was that if this was the type of deity HER creator was, then she truly regrets that fact. Chuck might be a narcissist at heart, but this behavior made her blood boil. And, the final issue was that she couldn’t exactly take Chuck with her to Inverse…well, she could since she owned it, but he wasn’t her ‘new toy’ and neither needed the publicity from the wrong assumption. But, she also didn’t want to just leave him sitting there stone still, either.

Evan got up, leaving the paper on the middle cushion, and paced the living room for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that with all the tricks she’d seen Gabriel pull off and spells she knew to exist, she doubted that Amara was telling the truth about what she said. After all, Amara had already admitted in the letter that she’d lied about Chuck being her brother. But, how much of what she said was a lie? Obviously, not all of it could be lie.

**xXxXx**

Evan walked back into her apartment after her day had ended. At first, it was a bit of a surprise to see Chuck there, but not much of one since she hadn’t really expected him to leave. At least, he had moved from his stone still, ramrod straight place on the couch. Well, sort of, since he’d laid down on the couch, facing the back of the couch. But, what caught her attention rather quickly besides his new position was that he had his fingers interlaced behind his head, his knees pulled up to his chest, and he was shaking. ‘Chuck?’ She asked concerned.

Evan wasn’t even trying to use her empathic ability but she could feel the pain Chuck was in. Bringing her telepathy to the forefront turned out to be a mistake because while he might not be vocally saying anything, on a telepathic level…he was screaming in agony. She flinched and came to a simple conclusion, balance of the universe or no balance…if she ever met Amara again, she’d find a way to make The Darkness pay. Because, this wasn’t right and it sure as hell wasn’t fun!

Evan walked over to the couch, crouched down in front of it - her greatcoat billowing out behind her, and put her right hand between Chuck’s shoulder blades. ‘Hey, Chuck?’ She whispered gently.

‘Chuck, say something.’ Evan ordered gently, which sounded odd to her own ears, she had her voice for work and her voice for play and NEITHER come off that gently. It wasn’t that she was unfeeling, she just didn’t normally have that level of gentleness to her voice unless she was among friends, which really meant Robin and Raul…‘ _Heavens above, I need some damn friends…and to get laid…but definitely some other friends._ ’ She thought to herself.

Chuck rolled over onto his back, letting his arms fall to his sides, and turned his head to face Evan. ‘What do you want me to say?’ He asked.

Evan flinched. ‘ _Damn, Amara!_ ’ She thought frustratingly to herself. She jumped up from where she was crouched. ‘So, do you know how to undo what your dumbass sister’s done?’ She asked carefully. Obviously, that was the wrong question since Chuck went back to not blinking or breathing, causing Evan to flinch, again. At that point, she figured she had two options, either see if Robin or Raul would know how to undo this or call Dean and see if Sam or Cas knew, because this was beyond what she was used to dealing with…that and she really didn’t think this was a spell.

‘Hey, Robin. When you get done at the bar, can you and Raul come over? There’s something going on and I’m really not sure how to fix it.’ Evan sent as a text to Robin.

‘Dean, it’s Evan. When Sam’s free for a little bit, have him give me a call. I lost his number, again. Or have Cas call, I’m not particular. Apparently, Amara decided to pull off a prank on Chuck and now I’m stuck babysitting the little god-boy. Okay, it’s not as childish as I’m making it sound, but this is still Amara’s fault and Chuck is here. Or, if you think you and I could get along without me threatening to kill you, you can call.’ Evan sent as a text to Dean.

Honestly, the reason she’d sent messages to both Robin and Dean was because she figured the Winchester’s were out on some hunt and wouldn’t be able to call back for awhile and by then she’d have already talked to Robin and Raul. Unfortunately, it didn’t turn out that way when less then three minutes later, her phone was ringing to the tone of _Carry on my Wayward Son_ which even without the attached name of Dean was a dead giveaway who it was. Evan hit the accept button and immediately put the phone on speaker. ‘Hello.’ She said evenly.

‘What do you mean Chuck is THERE? What did Amara do? This isn’t one of those world ending Apocalypse level things that she did, is it?’ Dean rattled off.

Evan chuckled - hmm, she hadn’t realized how funny that word could be until she was actually watching Chuck. Evan started outright laughing.

‘You’re not hyped up on Gabriel’s Trickster juice, again…are you?’ Dean asked.

‘No, no…you crazy hunter, I was just thinking. Have you ever tried chuckling while watching a man named Chuck?’ Evan asked laughing.

Dean took the phone away from his ear, looked at it like it was supposed to provide answers to the new level of weird coming out of Evan’s mouth, and then put it back to his ear with a frown when it didn’t actually have the answers. ‘Um, no?’ He really didn’t mean for it to sound like a question.

Evan cleared her throat. ‘Okay, now that we’ve established that you lack my sense of humor, can we get back to the actual problem?’ She asked, glad that nobody was really watching her since even trying to be serious, she was still smirking over the play-on words.

‘Yes, because you DON’T HAVE a sense of humor.’ Dean said annoyed. ‘So, what’s wrong with Chuck?’ Dean asked curiously.

Evan explained the situation the best she could before reading the letter she’d received.

‘I don’t think Amara would do this as something that would be impossible for you to figure out, but - maybe part of the key to breaking what Amara did is to play her game?’ Evan heard Sam ask, which meant Dean had his phone on speaker, too.

‘Like Hell, Sam! The way I break a person when I play with them…to people who don’t understand it might be some warped version of Stockholm’s Syndrome, but it’s not like this! It’s like…it’s like one of those simple question answer programs…you say the right thing, you get a response, you say the wrong thing, and he shuts back down. Now sure, I joke about the perfect toy being absolutely pliant, but part of the fun is…that they will still disobey because there’s a side of them that on occasion will WANT the punishment and having a PERFECT toy gets boring. In some ways, having the PERFECT toy also means having one that will occasionally act up and be disobedient.’ Evan explained. One day she figured she’d be able to properly explain about her lifestyle/sexual appetite, but that was obviously not today.

‘But, if it’s the only way -’ Sam began.

‘Well, then I’ll find ANOTHER way, because I will be damned if I - look Sammich, there are three words that anybody with my lifestyle or Dean’s playboy attitude learns REAL FAST -’ Evan began.

‘Safe, sane, and consensual.’ Evan and Dean said together.

‘And, believe me, THAT would not be consensual on any level.’ Evan added.

‘So, we all do research and if anything changes, you let us know so can adjust the search perimeters?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘No, you eat your fill of burgers, pie, and beer while Sam and Cas research and I babysit god-boy here. And, I’ll get Robin and his partner to help with the research, put them into contact with you so that the research doesn’t overlap.’ Evan explained, one thing that both her and Dean agreed…they both HATED research!

‘You know that if we ever get even a hint of Robin -’ Dean began.

‘Yeah yeah, he’s a Djinn and you’ll kill him if he starts killing people. He’s very much aware of that fact, but he’s more concerned about what I would do to him then what any hunter ever could.’ Evan said annoyed.

‘You never have told us, what is his partner? Because, I doubt they’re human.’ Sam asked curiously.

‘His name’s Raul, he’s a Shapeshifter.’ Evan said. ‘ _And, he likes walking around in a skin that looks like a very old demon named Alastair. You remember Alastair, don’t you Dean? He was your torturer and the one who made you thirst for the blade in your own hand while you were in Hell._ ’ She thought to herself, not DARING to say those words out loud.

**xXxXx**

By the following day, Robin and Raul were both trying to find answers to the problem and Evan had made Sam and Cas both curious, so they were doing their own research. She honestly didn’t know what Dean was contributing to the research but she’d bet her immortality that it was the same as her, zip, zilch, zero, nada, nothing! Had she mentioned how much she hated research?

Okay, in short…Robin, Raul, Sam, and Cas were all sitting in Evan’s living room while Evan and Dean raided Robin’s bar with Chuck in tow. ‘Just remember, Evan…you’re replacing whatever you and your drinking buddy take.’ Robin had told her before she’d snapped herself, Dean, and Chuck over to the bar during hours that the bar WASN’T open.

‘Let me guess, Old Number Seven?’ Evan asked curiously, oddly finding it funny to be behind the bar.

‘On the rocks.’ Dean said, decided to play his part as customer. Dean looked at Chuck. ‘What about him?’

Evan looked at Chuck. ‘Do whatever you want, just make sure I can see you from the bar.’ She suggested.

Neither Evan with her glass of Jack Daniel’s Tennessee Fire or Dean with his glass of Old No. 7 could help the smirks on their faces when ‘do whatever you want’ somehow translated into ‘sit with your back against the far wall, snap up a guitar, and sing a song’.

‘Did you know he could sing?’ Evan whispered.

Dean just shook his head, taking a sip of his drink.

_Take me to your leader  
Put me in my place  
A little smoke and mirrors  
And a little bit of faith  
I’m the captain of my story  
But I’m looking for a mate  
A rescue from the needle  
Give me just a taste  
Of your amazing grace_

Neither Evan nor Dean could figure out whether to pay attention to their drinks, the fact that they WEREN’T trying to kill each other, or listen to Chuck.

‘If anybody asks, tell them I was just paying attention to my drink - ignoring Chuck.’ Dean said. ‘Or something.’ He added. ‘I’m only supposed to like classic rock.’ He continued.

‘I prefer newer bands like Papa Roach and Avenged Sevenfold but you can’t go wrong with Led Zeppelin, but this is…different.’ Evan said. She watched the way Dean leaned on his stool to look at her and she grabbed his right elbow with her left hand to keep him falling off. ‘Dean, remember…I’m not that much younger than the archangels. I’ve been through many, many years and genres of music.’ She added.

As the song ended and Chuck started a new one, Evan tilted her head. ‘Odd though, with as much music as I’ve listened to in my all my eons…the music he’s playing doesn’t seem familiar.’ She said curiously.

‘Maybe it’s some obscure band? Or, he could’ve written it.’ Dean suggested.

_Girl you come and say my name  
You come and anything  
Anything you say I melt for you  
When you stare in to my eyes  
You give me exercise  
All the pain and lies, I follow you_

Dean covered his mouth but his shoulders still shook with laughter.

_You’re the choir and the church  
I got thoughts that break away  
They beg to stay  
Like a heart attack  
Right behind my back  
Love is more than just a push  
It’s a thrust  
It’s a shove me down  
Roll me over  
When it’s over_

‘Zap me back to the bunker!’ Dean whispered, somewhere between concern and laughter…how a song could be funny as hell and then turn around and be just as suggestive, he wasn’t sure he wanted to hear the rest of the song.

‘ _If I do that, I’m going with you!_ ’ Evan said telepathically, her face blushed peach.

Chuck wasn’t actually sure what Amara had done to him besides that it had felt like the tendrils of her darkness had shadowed his mind. And, while he’d observed everything that had been going on, he had no control over himself…and the pain had been a reminder of the fact that she was stronger than him. It was odd how such a simple suggestion from Evan could break him from that. What didn’t make sense though, he knew - Amara had put it in his head - how Evan was supposed to be able to break him from what Amara had done. So why - why had that not been the way it worked? But, he tried to push all that to back of his mind as he sung the rest of the song.

Dean had finished his first glass and Evan was only halfway through hers when Chuck began the next song.

_There’s a hole in the road  
And a cone on the hole  
There’s a flag changing hands  
And a man with no master plan_

_Maybe there’s a place where I’m just another fool  
Maybe I’m a lot like you_

Evan narrowed her eyes, three songs…and not a one she recognized. That fact alone surprised her, but not nearly as much when after the song ended that Dean walked over to Chuck and held his right hand - his left holding his drink - out for the guitar. Chuck handed the guitar over without question, Dean sat down to his left, and Evan tilted her head. If Dean could sing too, she was going to end VERY, VERY jealous!

And, jealous she ended up, and she didn’t recognize the song Dean was doing, either…even though at least, it sounded a little familiar. When he started the chorus, she couldn’t help the smirk on her face.

_Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home_

When Dean finished the song, he and Chuck looked at each other, ‘You can sing?’ They asked each other.

Chuck shook his head. ‘I - I mean, of course you can sing. I - I made you, you -’ Okay, maybe whatever Amara had done wasn’t completely fixed, he sounded like a stuttering mess to himself.

Evan walked over to Chuck and Dean. Dean held out the guitar for her, she held her hands up, and shook her head. ‘I don’t play - can’t play, or sing…honestly.’ She said.

Dean handed the guitar back to Chuck. ‘So, what were those songs you were singing?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Amazing, Roll Me Over, and Another Fool…they’re all Louden Swain songs.’ Chuck said.

‘Who?’ Evan and Dean asked together.

‘Do you remember that universe you ended up in where this was all a show and you were a guy named Jensen, Dean?’ Chuck asked.

‘Yeah, weird place.’ Dean said honestly.

‘Well, over there…Chuck Shurley is played by a guy named Rob Benedict, he’s the lead singer of Louden Swain.’ Chuck explained.

Neither Evan nor Dean understood the logic behind that statement since Chuck was supposed to be God, what did that make Rob? Huh? Maybe there were some things better left unasked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) Just to further clarify, the lyrics written down of the first song Chuck did was the chorus to Amazing, the lyrics of the second song were the first and second verses of Roll Me Over, and the third was the first verse and the chorus to Another Fool, all of which are Louden Swain songs even if the timeline is off a bit. The lyrics written down to the song Dean did was the chorus of the Needtobreathe song Brother, a song that Jensen has sung on a few occasions.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!
> 
> Flames will be used to roast marshmallows and then promptly deleted!


	4. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hopefully, you all are enjoying the story so far and continue to enjoy it with this chapter.
> 
> Warning: There is a bit of mentioned Destiel in this chapter but nothing to graphic.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Dumping a seriously drunk Dean in Sam’s lap ended up being absolutely hilarious until Dean saw Raul and to avoid Dean killing him, Raul changed into a duplicate of Robin to prove that he wasn’t Alastair. Raul didn’t like ‘shedding’ in front of other people, though…he considered the act very personal. So, it was embarrassing for him, but he didn’t plan on getting killed because of ‘some stupid drunk hunter’.

Chuck had snapped Dean, Sam, and Cas as close to the bunker as he could with the warding after that with a small warning to Sam about ‘the worlds worst hangover come morning’ for Dean. Sam had started to yell something just as Chuck snapped his fingers causing Evan to crack up laughing. Robin and Raul left shortly.

**xXxXx**

Three days later

Evan stretched her arms up above her head, standing in front of the couch that Chuck was stretched out on. ‘Last I checked, this was MY house…and no, I didn’t mind you staying here with me after Amara’s stunt, but -’ Evan began.

Who would have known that it just took one word from Evan and Chuck would snap out of what Amara had done?

‘Now that it’s been worked out, you want me to leave?’ Chuck asked simply.

Evan nodded stiffly. ‘Yes.’ She said.

‘And, if I said no?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘I don’t have roommates for a reason.’ Evan said while crossing her arms.

‘Because your partner at the time is into bondage and discipline, dominance and submission, and is masochistic while you’re sadistic?’ Chuck asked casually.

Evan shook her head. ‘Do you realize how strange it is hearing something like that coming out of YOUR mouth?’ Evan asked curiously.

Chuck sat up and looked up at Evan. ‘No.’ He said honestly.

‘To answer your question, no…that is not the reason. I don’t live with the person I’m in that type of relationship with because I’m a goddess and I like not having to keep EVERYTHING on such a tight leash when I’m in my own home - even if it just an apartment.’ Evan explained.

‘And, I’m God. Why do I care if you go teleporting from room to room?’ Chuck asked honestly curious.

Evan narrowed her eyes. ‘ _Strike one._ ’ She thought to herself. ‘What if I said it was because I’m bi and really don’t want to deal with your disgust over that fact?’ Evan asked carefully. She didn’t actually care about his opinion on her sexuality per se, but she didn’t want him staying with her and having to deal with that EVERYDAY.

Chuck’s response was a blank look.

‘Uh, Chuck?’ Evan asked curiously and slightly concerned.

Chuck shook his head. ‘Why would I care?’ He asked honestly curious.

‘Because, you’re THE God and are against anything that isn’t heterosexual.’ Evan said honestly.

Chuck huffed and then chuckled. ‘Evan, I get the blame or the credit - depending on how you want to look at it - for that part of the Bible but I didn’t say that then and wouldn’t say that now.’ He said honestly.

‘Huh?’ Evan asked confused.

‘Evan, I’m bi.’ Chuck clarified. ‘I don’t care if you want to go out and sleep with women. It would be extremely hypocritical since I’ve slept with men.’ He added.

Evan’s eyes widened. ‘Um, okay.’ She said, for lack of anything better to say. ‘ _Strike two._ ’ She thought to herself. ‘And, if I said it was because if you stayed too long I’d probably want to introduce you to my lifestyle?’ She asked with a smirk. Okay, that wasn’t even close to the truth but she figured that would scare him off.

Chuck leaned back against the back of the couch, slinging his left arm up on the back of the couch, and his right arm on the arm of the couch. ‘My response would be that I’ll try anything once.’ He answered with a responding smirk.

Evan tilted her head. ‘ _Strike three._ ’ She thought to herself. ‘You have got to be the STRANGEST god I have ever met and I dealt with Gabriel when he was going by Loki!’ She said shaking her head.

‘So, does that mean I can stay?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Well, just don’t go around redecorating…I already dealt with that shit with Gabe.’ Evan said seriously.

‘Agreed.’ Chuck said without hesitation, if he did decide to do any sort of redecorating, it would be something more tasteful then his candy loving, sex addict of a child could have thought of. Lucifer got the blame for introducing lust into the world, that was laughable, since if any archangel was to BLAME for it, it would’ve been Gabriel.

**xXxXx**

‘You want me to do what?’ Raul asked honestly curious, back in his Alastair skin.

‘I know I could always just teach myself everything I’d need to know on the subject, like how I taught myself to play guitar…but I don’t need to know everything on the subject. I need to know what she’s into, so that I would know what to do.

‘Before I explain anything, Chuck…I’ll give you the same hint that Evan gave Castiel after he became human due to the Fall.’ Raul said.

Chuck didn’t say a word, he just looked curious.

‘Don’t listen to the internet, EVER! You’ll just end up in the same deep pile of shit that Cas ended up with Dean.’ Raul said.

‘What?!’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Just think of one of the searches Cas made on Sam’s laptop - how to seduce a Winchester.’ Raul said with a smile. ‘Sam ended up trying to help Cas…but he made it worse both unintentionally and intentionally because of the fact he is Dean’s little brother. Sam eventually settled on getting Cas to talk to Evan who helped even less than Sam…even though, I do wonder about that since Cas still ended up getting what he wanted even if it was after Dean had cursed both Sam and Evan out.’ He explained.

‘Oh yeah, that was because Evan had suggested offering himself to Dean and that involved stripping down to his boxers and tying himself spread-eagle to Dean’s bed.’ Chuck said with a smirk. ‘And, whether you believe me or not, but how he pulled that off by himself when he was human…I don’t know…if I dug deeper, I could, but I’m not that interested in Castiel’s sex life. I only made THAT mistake once and I still think that was one of the oddest things I’d ever seen, which says a lot.’ He added.

‘You’re not referring to Dean getting himself off by…grinding against Cas’ wings, are you?’ Raul asked carefully. Raul knew that that had happened after Castiel had gotten his own grace back.

Chuck shivered. ‘PLEASE, do not mention that, again…EVER!’ He said uncomfortably.

‘Oh, don’t feel bad…that made Robin and I BOTH squirm when we heard about it.’ Raul said.

‘Why do YOU call him Robin when that isn’t really his name?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Do you know why Evan started calling him Robin?’ Raul asked curiously.

Chuck didn’t answer. Honestly, he didn’t want to admit that most - anything really - that involved Evan, he was blind to…even oddly, when it involved the Winchester’s. That would not bode well if she got herself involved in his plans for their future. He could and would not lose sight of his perfect ending.

‘Fifteen years ago, it was a Halloween masquerade party at his bar. He always had - has - a habit to wear a feathery-type outfit and a bird mask of some kind, it’s been his style since we met. But, that year he decided to mess with people - or more precisely, me - and dress up as Nightwing, ya know…the grown-up version of the original Robin, Dick Grayson…Batman’s sidekick. Evan apparently knew the outfit but instead of calling him Nightwing, she referred to him as Robin, and the name’s stuck ever sense…even with me.’ Raul explained.

‘So, he’s a Batman fan?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘No. He actually doesn’t like comic books.’ Raul said before clearing his throat. ‘I’m the comic geek.’ He added with a smirk.

‘Okay, now that I understand that - not that I asked - but are you going to tell me what I want to know?’ Chuck asked impatiently.

‘Uh? What do you want to know?’ Raul asked confused. Honestly, when he got off one subject and into another, he normally didn’t remember the original subject until later - like middle of the night, my partner’s trying to sleep…later…or worse, in the middle of sex.

‘Evan’s lifestyle, so I’ll know what I need to…research.’ Chuck said carefully, not that he’d admit to his absolute disdain for the word research…not in a Dean kind of way, but more like an ‘I’m God, why do I need to RESEARCH?’ kind of way.

Raul uncomfortable shifted from one foot to another repeatedly. ‘Um, you need to look into the master/slave relationships in the BDSM circle but also into dom/sub relationships because by my understanding…a master/slave relationship is reliant on obedience while dom/sub involves love…and her relationships tend to blur the lines between the two. Uh, bondage and discipline would be something you need to look into, as well. But, contrary to what you might think, she’s not sadistic and she’s actually hesitant to get involved with masochists.’ He said, choosing his words carefully. ‘On the other hand, if you want to get the holy hell knocked out of you, suggest her to dress in a dominatrix outfit.’ He added.

‘Personal experience?’ Chuck asked with a grin.

‘Yeah. I thought it would be a funny joke, it was, but it also hurt like hell when she hit me. A Shapeshifter might have a high pain tolerance, that does not account for goddess level strength, though.’ Raul said honestly.

**xXxXx**

Evan walked around the back of the couch to see what Chuck was doing with her laptop while the series House played on the TV. ‘Never figured you for a -’ Evan began with a smirk.

‘It’s good background noise. I need background noise. I prefer music but you haven’t got any of what I like on iTunes.’ Chuck said simply.

‘You’ve obviously been in my account since I don’t sign out of shit on my personal laptop…if there’s a particular song or multiple songs or a particular bands music, have at it, just set up your own playlist…but just keep your purchases limited to iTunes…otherwise, God or not, I’ll kick your ass. Or, if you prefer music videos…check out YouTube…I’ve saved a metric ton of music videos and live videos…you’ll just have to filter through all the playlists to find one you want to watch.’ Evan said.

‘Okay.’ Chuck said distracted.

Evan actually paid attention to what was on the screen of the laptop and started to cross her arms before deciding against it and instead putting her hands on Chuck’s shoulders, her right thumb beginning to tap impatiently on his right shoulder for an explanation. ‘Explain.’ She said impatiently and just shy of an order.

‘I just wanted to make sure I knew what I could possibly end up getting involved in.’ Chuck said, without turning around, but he did close the laptop.

‘Chuck, I was joking with you. I’m not getting involved with you, in one of THOSE relationships or in something more…vanilla.’ Evan explained.

Chuck sat the laptop on the middle cushion, turned around on the couch to face Evan, putting him in a position to being up on his knees on the right cushion with his hands cupping his face and his elbows on the back on the couch. ‘That part was all a joke?’ Chuck asked, uncertainty coloring his voice.

‘Yes, as I’ve already made abundantly clear to you, Chuck…I’m not interested in fucking you…if for no other reason then because you’re not my type.’ Evan explained simply.

‘What is your type?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Evan looked Chuck up and down before returning her attention to his eyes. ‘I don’t fuck people that honestly don’t look like they’re that much stronger than I am. We’re about the same size, you really don’t look like you’re that physically strong, and -’ Evan began explaining.

Chuck jerked back to stand up quickly. ‘This is nothing but a vessel! You KNOW this isn’t what I actually look like!’ Chuck snapped.

Evan smirked. ‘I know, BUT THIS -’ She indicated herself with both hands ‘is who I am, and for God himself to choose such a…small non-intimidating vessel. You look more like a joke than a god.’ Her smirk growing as she spoke smugly. Oh, she KNEW she was antagonizing him, but it was just so easy. And, why was it so easy for her to lie to him? Because, what she was saying…wasn’t even close to the truth.

Evan watched Chuck disappear and spun around…KNOWING he would attempt to appear behind her. Chuck appeared in front of Evan and Evan smirked. ‘You’re also EXTREMELY predictable.’ Evan said with a smirk.

‘Predictable? Me? I’M predictable?’ Chuck asked icily.

‘Very much so, Gabriel was a lot more fun, and most certainly a wildcard…predicting him was like throwing out a handful of multiple types of unknown seeds and trying to predict which one will take and which one is growing.’ Evan responded evenly.

Chuck lowered his head. ‘You loved him?’ He asked carefully.

‘It doesn’t matter does it?’ Evan snapped. ‘He was nothing but a pawn in this grand game focusing around the Winchester’s. One of the four archangels, your strongest creations was nothing but a FUCKING PAWN!’ Evan snarled. ‘And, tell me…Chuck, what about Nick? Where did he fit into your damn game? Because, you cannot tell me that you did not know what would happen! Do you know what it’s like watching someone lose EVERYTHING that means a damn thing to them? And, the one person who can offer any sort of piece from that is the fucking DEVIL? Was that part of your motherfucking plan, too?’ Evan added seethingly.

Chuck’s head snapped up to look at Evan. ‘Do not attempt to threaten me! You do not have the right to question me! And, you do not question my will!’ Chuck said authoritatively.

Evan laughed. She felt the electricity not just in her right hand like she normally focuses it but throughout her body. ‘I’m not threatening you, Chuck. I’m making you a promise. I WILL put you down for what you’ve done!’ Evan said eerily calmly.

Chuck could feel the electricity in the air, could see and hear the electricity crackling on and around Evan, and realized quickly that if he didn’t do something…he was going to get jolted, again.

Evan saw as Chuck began to glow with grace. The more of the electricity she released, the stronger and brighter Chuck’s grace became. She knew this was not a ‘confrontation’ that she would win when she was having a hard time just keeping her eyes on Chuck even if she did have A LOT more power she could let loose.

Chuck could see the effect what they were doing was having on the electrical devices…not just in Evan’s home, but on the entire city grid. He could easily see the effect his grace was having on Evan, she was not made to see his true form…a flaw in her design by Amara. Evan was angry at him for Gabriel’s death and for several things regarding her friendship with Nick. She would not stop and he knew that. She had to know the risk of what she was doing, though. He didn’t want to kill her but she would not stop. He did not want to back down but she would not stop. There were only two answers and he didn’t like either of them. The first was to kill her and the second was to back down, to surrender, to submit.

Chuck could see and feel his grace, his power, slowly overtaking Evan simply because she could not focus and keep her eyes on him at the same time…she wasn’t going to be able to keep her eyes on him much longer without it killing her, anyways. It didn’t matter that they both knew he was technically stronger then her. This was not Amara’s anger over being locked away. This was Evan’s anger at Chuck’s failures. This was not Amara’s darkness clouding Chuck’s mind any longer. This was guilt over those failures. With that acknowledgment, he already knew what he was going to do.

Black spots were beginning to dance in Evan’s vision. But, what surprised her more than that was that Chuck was pulling - restraining - his grace back. Evan didn’t understand, she had every intent of taking her anger out on him even if she couldn’t kill him - not just because she wasn’t strong enough, but because of how dangerous upsetting the balance between God and The Darkness was. ‘Evan, I won’t kill you. No, I REFUSE to kill you! If it’s what I have to do to stop this, then I…I submit.’ Those words spoken so gently, sincerely, but sadly from Chuck had Evan immediately stopping her electricity.

‘What?’ Evan whispered in disbelief.

Chuck lowered his head. ‘I submit.’ He said regretfully. He didn’t raise his head but he did his eyes. ‘I refuse to kill you, Evan.’ He added softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Was it a surprise that Chuck made the decision he did?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	5. Breaking Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I actually wrote this a week before it will be posted, but it’s better to be a little ahead rather then behind schedule. What schedule? Sunday and Thursday.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘Have you ever considered learning an instrument? It can be quite…relaxing…once you know what you’re doing.’ Chuck asked, aimlessly plucking at his guitar. Evan wondered just how many he had, considering each time she saw him with a guitar, it was a different one.

‘I have in the past…I just get bored with them after a while.’ Evan said honestly.

‘Please, tell me you weren’t interested in the harp…or I just might smite you.’ Chuck said oddly serious.

‘I thought angels liked the harp?’ Evan asked curiously.

Chuck laughed bitterly. ‘Only if it was after I left Heaven. Man might think the instrument sounds angelic…but I can’t stand those things! But, I couldn’t just erase them from history…because that would have resulted in more questions then I would not have been willing to answer.’ He explained. ‘And, I’m neither an angel nor archangel…you know that.’ He added.

‘I liked the pan flute, ocarina, and cello. I thought about learning the bass - guitar not violin, but that’s more of a support instrument and I don’t exactly have anyone to play with. Well, I don’t know if Robin or Raul know how to play an instrument…and up until you, me, and Dean were at the bar…I didn’t know he could play guitar. And, even knowing that now…I’m not asking him.’ Evan explained.

‘What is your problem with Dean?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Chuck, as much as I might blame you on some obscure level for Gabriel’s death…I blame Dean a lot more for it.’ Evan explained. ‘He expects everybody to be able to meet these impossible expectations that even he can't meet and then he bitches at his brother and his lover when even they can’t meet them. How Sam or Cas managed to put up with that shit, I do not know.’ Evan explained.

‘Why do you think he makes the perfect vessel for Michael? Michael used to do the SAME EXACT THING with the other angels.’ Chuck said simply.

‘Oh, I know. Michael’s more of a pain in the ass than Lucifer was.’ Evan said.

‘How many of the archangels did you meet?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘The first I met was Gabriel and I knew him for a VERY long time. Michael I met during my excursion in Heaven…when they realized I wasn’t the uh…angel that Gabriel had helped me pretend to be…Michael and Raphael BOTH gave chase. I fought them both and I obviously didn’t lose, because they would’ve killed me. Lucifer _…_ that’s more complicated, I didn’t meet him until he possessed Nick, but even knowing who he was…I couldn’t condemn him for possessing Nick, because he offered a…odd peace for Nick after his wife and son died. Not even I could help him…no matter how much I tried. Hell, I wanted to be angry at Lucifer because he’d been the one to order Sarah and Teddy’s deaths, but…I never have been able to be angry over it. And, the twisted part is…I know I should be pissed at him, but there’s a part of me that actually understands it.’ Evan explained.

‘You have sympathy for him. I can’t say there’s a part of me that doesn’t. There’s a lot of things I could have done differently with him…and I didn’t. But, knowing how Nick’s story is going to end because -’ Chuck cut himself off. ‘Sometimes, being God sucks!’ Chuck admitted.

‘Nick’s alive?’ Evan asked in disbelief.

‘Yes. But, you can’t interfere in what’s going to happen.’ Chuck said seriously.

‘Like hell I can’t!’ Evan snapped.

‘Evan you CAN’T interfere!’ Chuck stressed. ‘I can’t LET YOU interfere!’ He added.

‘Chuck, we both know he’s damned and being one of Lucifer’s prior vessels…Dean had it easy in Hell compared to what he’ll go through. I know I can’t stop it forever, I’m not…you…but I can…I - I - I don’t know.’ Evan began strongly but ended…almost desperate.

‘Do you know how to get into Hell?’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘Yeah, why?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Evan, there is no demon that can stand against an archangel…and most are wise enough to fear them. You are not an archangel but your power rivals theirs. I cannot allow you to interfere in Nick dying. As long as you don’t plan on trying to help him escape, there’s no reason I can’t…help…you figure out a way to keep him…safe in Hell - as safe as anyone can be in Hell, anyways.’ Chuck offered.

‘What do you suggest? Leading a one person siege on Hell, and threatening every demon I see? Or, go completely ballistic and send a hell of a lot of demons to the Empty?’ Evan asked annoyed.

Chuck shrugged. ‘That’s up to you. As long as I get the ending I want, you can do what you want to keep Nick safe-ish.’ He said simply.

‘Ending?’ Evan asked cautiously.

‘The Winchester’s.’ Chuck said with a smirk.

Evan shook her head, disappointed. ‘Just don’t go too cataclysmic.’ She said.

Chuck tilted his head curiously.

‘I’m talking Great Flood, reset-the-world cataclysmic. Once was enough, thank you very much.’ Evan said seriously.

‘That leaves A LOT of leeway for creativity.’ Chuck said with a chuckle.

**xXxXx**

Chuck sat in Evan’s room with the handful of framed pictures she possessed strewn around him. He doubted she’d be even remotely pleased that he’d been in her room, again…but he was bored. He was bored and there were only so many different combinations he could snap the sigils in her room to light up until he got bored and just made them disappear entirely.

Chuck had found the pictures in an Enochian sigil protected box under Evan’s bed. The sigils were even strong enough to affect archangels, but they were of no risk to him. The first picture had been an old - early 1900s or possibly late 1800s - of Gabriel and Evan, surrounded by all kind of confections, Gabriel was dressed up like a clown and Evan a mime. He knew without a doubt that that had definitely been during Gabriel’s Loki-persona years.

The second picture wasn’t much newer, around World War I. Again, it was Gabriel and Evan, but Chuck wasn’t sure which was the odder site…Gabriel in an Army uniform or the collar around his neck that had an attached chain leash that Evan had wrapped around her left arm. Oh yeah, there was no question Gabriel was into kink.

The third picture jumped a few decades…late ‘60s or early ‘70s…also known as the hippie era. Chuck honestly didn’t know if Evan and Gabriel were drunk or high in that picture since it was obvious from the glasses, pill bottles, and more than likely what they were smoking was marijuana - which in combination with everything else wouldn’t just be something to mellow out with - it probably was a bit of both. Their outfits fit with the era except for the persisting collar Gabriel wore.

The fourth picture jumped another few decades…the picture wasn’t just any New Years celebration but a turn of the millennium celebration, or at least…that’s what the background would indicate. It was also the only one of the four pictures with Gabriel that they were kissing in - it was the third with Gabriel wearing a collar, and it was obvious even from the picture that it wasn’t simply lust.

The fifth picture was the final picture but also the only one without Gabriel. This picture had Evan sitting on a rug with Teddy in her lap, his little hands wrapped around her index fingers, they were both laughing - or at least, smiling. Nick was standing behind Evan but was leaned over so he was closer to Teddy, and the goofy look on his face was probably what had Teddy laughing. Sarah had taken the picture which explained why she wasn’t in it.

‘What the fuck are you doing?’ Chuck heard Evan snap. He hadn’t even heard her come back to her apartment.

Chuck’s head snapped up to look at Evan. ‘Um.’ He said hesitantly. ‘ _Come on, you can think of something better than that!_ ’ He thought to himself.

Evan walked over to Chuck, the pictures on the floor between them. Evan leaned down and carefully picked the pictures up before just as carefully putting them back in the box and putting them back under the bed before turning to Chuck who was now standing. ‘Get out.’ Evan ordered.

‘What?’ Chuck asked confused.

Evan used her right index finger and pointed toward the door. ‘Out, now!’ She ordered angrily. ‘And, I don’t just mean out of my room. I want you out of my home and out of my fucking life!’ She seethed.

‘Evan -’ Chuck began carefully.

‘Chuck, I don’t care. I didn’t care if you stayed here, I really didn’t. But, you thought I wanted something from you that I…just don’t. As long as you didn’t screw anything up, I didn’t even care if you were in my Netflix, iTunes, YouTube, or whatever account. But, how was it so hard to figure out that I wanted you to stay out of that box? I mean, how much more of a hint did you need besides those sigils?’ Evan snapped.

‘I got bored.’ Chuck said honestly. ‘And, that made me curious when I saw the box.’ He added.

Evan flinched but otherwise avoided snapping. ‘Have you considered…oh, I don’t know…a job, cooking lessons, or something?’ Evan asked irritated.

‘Why would I need cooking lessons when my idea of food is Chinese take-out, alcohol, and a metric ton of popcorn? I guess I could start writing again. I’d just need to see if my old publisher would take me back and find a cave to live in because Dean and Sam would NOT be happy. What’s the…or something?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘I don’t know. I’m sure there’s some place in the god-forsaken area that has cooking lessons for Chinese food. Oh yeah, you used to be Carver Edlund, didn’t you? I have no idea about the…or something, I figured you could come up with something.’ Evan said.

‘Okay, so you didn’t know I was God, but you knew I was Carver Edlund?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘No, it was one of those things that kinda connects with you being…who you are. And, I remember before I was even told that Chuck Shurley was a…Prophet of the Lord that I was told about his pen name Carver Edlund. I don’t think Sam realized that I actually used that information, found the _Supernatural_ books, and read the whole lot of them, but he doesn’t have to know everything. If you do decide to go back to writing, you’re going to need to get in contact with Becky, though…since she published the last ones online.’ Evan explained.

‘I can deal with Becky Rosen. She served her purpose as a plot device well, still will serve that purpose. Huh? Maybe writing isn’t a good idea. Even knowing who I am, Sam and Dean would still want to kick my ass over starting the _Supernatural_ books back up. _Revolution_ was a series I tried writing…that I would like to forget. And, it has been a few years since I even attempted writing anything.’ Chuck explained.

‘Hey, it wasn’t THAT bad! It was actually a really cool concept if you’d have kept up with it instead of dropping it like moldy bread.’ Evan defended.

‘You actually read them?’ Chuck asked curiously and surprised.

‘Of course I did! I was actually a big Carver Edlund fan until he up and vanished.’ Evan admitted. ‘I guess…technically, I still am.’ She added. ‘But, Carver Edlund or not, I want you out!’ She concluded.

Chuck lowered his head. ‘Okay.’ He said disappointed before vanishing.

**xXxXx**

Chuck had no real reason when he vanished to show up in Robin’s bar when he could have easily just went to his own and be just as alone since the bar hadn’t opened, yet. But, he hadn’t spent much time in THAT bar since he and Amara ‘worked things out’ and as long as Robin got his money, he wouldn’t care if Chuck became a temporary fixture there.

Chuck walked over to the far wall from the bar, turned, and sat with his back to the wall. Snapping the fingers on his left hand, he knew he was bored. He knew he needed to get back to writing before he put himself back on the board with the Winchester’s but apparently even God could suffer from writers block. How long could writers block last? He hadn’t written anything related to Sam and Dean since _Swan Song_. And, besides his autobiography which was never seeing the light of day - Metatron did not count, the only thing he’d written since _Swan Song_ was a few _Revolution_ books, which he still regretted writing.

Picking up the guitar he’d snapped into the bar - he had a small collection kept in a back room of his own bar, Chuck debated on the suggested cooking classes and then considered laughing at himself over the idea. If he wanted to cook, he wouldn’t hold a preference for Chinese take-out. After he began to pluck aimlessly at the strings of the guitar, he considered trying to push through his writers block but staring at a typewriter, computer, or laptop for hours on end had already proved that even if you had an idea or writing fodder didn’t mean anything was going to end up getting typed.

Realizing he had started playing some messed up combination of _Up on Cripple Creek_ , _Wagon Wheel_ , and _Heaven_ …Chuck stopped playing the guitar he was holding. He leaned his head back against the wall with his eyes closed. While he’d never - purposely - admit it out loud, he knew he was a narcissist, but that was what made his…feelings so confusing in his own mind. He liked being in control, he THRIVED on being in control, but then…why did the idea of not just losing that control, but having that control TAKEN from him excite him? He didn’t think this was Amara’s doing, because he was well aware of what she’d done to him - it really wasn’t any different then what she used to do when they were alone in the universe. She’d never made him FEEL anything besides helpless by leaving his mind trapped while she controlled his actions. Maybe he’d just spent to much time among humans?

Chuck slipped the shoulder strap of his guitar over his shoulder before standing up. He began walking around the empty - closed - bar while holding the neck of his guitar. He began to play the opening cords of _Cecilia_ and considered what his next course of action needed to be. Should he trying wheedling back into Evan’s good graces - or at least, tolerable graces? Or, should he just take up watching Evan to figure out what to do about her to keep her from interfering in his ending? Maybe there was a way to do both? He really wasn’t paying much attention when he actually started to sing.

_‘Cilia, you’re breaking my heart  
You’re shaking my confidence daily  
Oh, Cecilia, I’m down on my knees  
I’m begging you please to come home  
’Cilia, you’re breaking my heart  
You’re shaking my confidence daily  
Oh, Cecilia, I’m down on my knees  
I’m begging you please to come home  
Come on home_

**xXxXx**

‘Grayson residence, Alexander speaking.’ Robin said half-asleep, having forgotten to turn his phone off before going to sleep.

Raul looked at Robin and shook his head. He honestly didn’t know why Robin answered the phone like that…that would make sense if they had a home phone but they each had a cell phone…still, he quit questioning it after awhile.

Robin wasn’t really paying attention to what was being said…so much as going back to sleep with the phone at his ear. About the only thing he caught resulted in him asking, ‘So, someone broke into _The Star Phoenix Bar & Grill_ and the police are calling me?’

Raul knew it would dawn on Robin shortly what was going on, and that would be humorous to watch Robin’s reaction...he knew he should be more concerned about the break-in, but he wasn’t.

**xXxXx**

_I am, I am, I am Superman  
And I know what’s happening  
I am, I am, I am Superman  
And I can do anything_

Chuck sang, knowing there were police cars outside the bar but he chose to ignore them. What were they going to do, shoot him? He might not be bulletproof exactly, but they wouldn’t hurt him. In a twisted way, it was funny…those cops were probably going to do more damage to Robin’s bar then he had - but that wasn’t saying much since he hadn’t done ANY damage.

_You don’t really love that guy  
You make it with, now, do you?  
I know you don’t love that guy  
’Cause I can see right through you_

Chuck continued, even with it being daylight outside…the inside of the bar was dark enough - he hadn’t bothered finding a light switch - that the police lights were causing a nice backdrop effect and he was actually having fun. When the police got close to door, he didn’t stop singing or playing guitar, but he did unlock the door and swing the door open - while being nowhere near the door - to keep the potential damage to a minimum.

_I am, I am, I am Superman  
And I know what’s happening  
I am, I am, I am Superman  
And I can do anything_

‘Put your hands up!’ Chuck heard one of the cops order after finishing the chorus. He thought about the multiple ways he could deal with them while pretending to ignore them to continue the song. He could make them disappear but that would attract hunters and this part of Delaware was already a hotspot for supernatural activity after Nick’s possession by Lucifer and this was Robin’s bar which meant any hunters would be after the Djinn and Shapeshifter even though they were innocent. He could show them his true form which would kill them in a way impossible for Robin or Raul…but it would still attract hunters and that would still be bad for them. He also considered just disappearing, maybe heading to his own bar.

Chuck opened his mouth to say something. He planned to order them to leave and forget they’d come, but that ended up being unnecessary. Before he could get a word out, he heard, ‘For fucks sake! Chuck, what are you doing here?’ THAT was Robin’s voice.

The three cops looked back and forth at Robin then Chuck. ‘You know this guy?’ One of the cops, bleach blonde guy, asked.

‘He’s a regular customer of mine, a friend of an even more frequent customer, his name’s Chuck Shurley, he used to be a small time writer, but decided to switch to music.’ Robin explained - a partial truth, a partial lie. ‘I’m not entirely sure how he got in here, but he’s of no danger. I know he likes practicing his music here before the bar officially opens at night. This could have all been avoided if whoever called you guys had called me first.’ Robin continued - still only partial truth and lie.

After the cops left, Robin’s attention turned to Chuck. ‘What the fuck?’ Robin snapped.

‘I snuck around in Evan’s room, found the few pictures she has, got caught, got kicked out, and decided to come here until I can fix things with her.’ Chuck explained, simplifying what had happened.

**xXxXx**

Evan was leaned back in her plush leather office chair, had her feet up on her desk, ankles crossed, her hands interlaced behind her head, and she yawned. She wasn’t even supposed to come in that day, but after the whole fiasco with Chuck…she hadn’t wanted to stay home, either. She’d been out most of the morning paying bills before having an unplanned ‘lunch meeting’ with her sole investor in the company. She hadn’t really wanted an investor, but the smug Scottish-German bastard - something she’s actually called him to his face - convinced her that having a shadow investor wasn’t a bad idea. The fact that Siege - technically Siegfried, but NOBODY called him that - was an absolute genius with marketing helped with her opinion of having him as a shadow investor. The way Inverse worked, there was the group that created the games, there was her as the owner and ‘idea man’, and then there was Siege who despite not really being part of the company outside of investing basically was still their whole marketing department.

Evan heard a knock at the door. She made sure she actually had her eyes open. ‘Door’s open.’ She said.

One of her senior graphic designers opened the door. ‘There’s a um…well, Robin is here, but…he’s not alone.’ The poor guy was an absolute genius with the type of graphics required for their games but he was also very shy.

‘Raul?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘No…well, yes…but…not just Raul…um, there’s another guy here with…with them.’ The guy, Leo said.

Evan sat up more appropriately in her chair. ‘Send them in.’ She said.

Leo ducked back out of the door, how he got volunteered most days that she was there as her ‘secretary’ was beyond them both.

When Robin walked into the office a couple minutes later, Evan tilted her head curiously. ‘Should I be asking why you have Chuck by the back of his jackets collar?’ She asked with pure amusement.

‘You know Evan, I don’t mind Chuck being a customer. I don’t even mind if he ever does want to come and practice guitar or whatever at the bar before it opens…hell, I wouldn’t care if he wanted to do it publicly. But, if he’s going to be showing up there when I’M not even there…I need to know ahead of time so I don’t have people calling the fucking police about some scraggly short guy with a guitar in the bar when I’m not.’ Robin said crankily.

Chuck looked at Raul who was standing behind him. ‘Scraggly short guy?’ He whispered.

Raul smirked and chuckled while shaking his head.

‘And, you brought him here, why?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Because, he had to go SOMEWHERE and I didn’t think my bar was a good idea tonight after…earlier.’ Robin explained.

‘Fine, go deal with the situation with your bar.’ Evan said annoyed but dismissively.

Robin and Raul left shortly after.

Chuck sat in the office chair - a matching one to Evan’s - across from Evan. ‘Evan?’ He asked carefully.

Evan stood up. ‘Let’s go, I didn’t need to be here anyways. You’re going to pay for this when we get back to my apartment.’ She said irritated.

Chuck lowered his head with a small smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) The song Cecilia is actually a Simon & Garfunkel song, but it was one that Rob and Rich have done on - at least - a couple occasions. The other song is Superman which was originally done by The Clique but was made more famous by R.E.M., I’m only aware of Rob and Rich doing it once, but it’s possible they’ve done it more. 2) The plan is still for this story to be 13 chapters…but honestly, when I originally said that…I was expecting them to be along the length of most of my chapters from the Stanford Daze series. So, I may end up having more content then will fit in those 13 chapters…and, if I do…well, then…I’ve already cleared it with my beta and it won’t be a problem for her to continue beta-reading.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	6. Lesson 1: Surrendering Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I swear, when I started the idea for this story…it did not involve this sort of thing in it. Why did that change? Well, I could say that the story has just kind of…turned out that way, but really…if it hadn’t been for my beta, this idea would have never ended up in my head. So, on that note, I blame Andrea!
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Evan crossed her arms and started tapping her right foot on the floor. ‘So, Chuck…give me one GOOD reason why I shouldn’t do to you what you did to your sister all those eons ago? And, don’t say it’s because I can’t get a Leviathan Blossom, I know how to get into Purgatory. And, also don’t say it’s because I’m weaker than you because we both know that technically, strength ISN’T a requirement.’ Evan asked angrily.

‘Because, if you do…I can’t bring Gabriel back once I get my ending.’ Chuck said easily. He wouldn’t offer to do it beforehand because Sam or Dean would probably convince him to get involved and he’d already wasted enough resurrections on Castiel…and archangels were harder to bring back than any other type of angel.

‘You’re really going to drag Gabriel into this?’ Evan snapped.

‘ _So, I’m probably going to start writing Supernatural again if I can ever get my mind out of this writer's block. I might pick Revolution back up even if it would be for an audience of one. And, I need to find my autobiography and add another chapter ‘Stupid Thing That Should Never Come Out of Gods Mouth’._’ Chuck thought to himself.

‘Don’t you want Gabriel back?’ Chuck asked and then thought about Gabriel with his mouth sewn shut…maybe that was idea to consider because his brain obviously wasn’t keeping his mouth shut.

Evan lowered her head before shaking it slowly. ‘Of course, I would LOVE to have Gabriel back, but you really don’t understand anything, do you, Chuck?’ She asked sadly.

‘What am I not understanding?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Did you know that I hadn’t seen Gabriel since that last picture was taken of us?’ Evan asked cautiously.

Chuck shook his head.

‘Do you why I hadn’t seen him since then? And no, it wasn’t because he got tangled up with the Winchesters. It was before Sam had even went off to Stanford.’ Evan asked curiously.

Chuck shook his head, again.

‘It wasn’t because of Kali, those two had a really…ODD, relationship, but it wasn’t because of that. Honestly, I met Gabriel shortly after he first started going by Loki and we just kind of skirted each others boundaries. The relationship he had with Kali, I - I could have never explained and you know what I’m into. And, he didn’t start wearing my collar until after he and Kali had split…and I was never going to condemn him for still caring about Kali.’ Evan began before shaking her head. ‘See, I can see bits of pieces of the future.’ She continued.

Chuck instantly stiffened. Evan noticed Chuck’s change in posture and tilted her head in confusion. ‘Throughout my life, it’s been really rare that I…would use the ability, because I’ve never found the joy in knowing the future. What makes it worse is that what I’ve seen has always been really vague.’ She explained.

Chuck noticeably deflated, causing Evan to narrow her eyes in suspicion. ‘ _What did he think I was talking about?_ ’ She thought to herself. ‘There’s only been one time where what I saw was with any clarity.’ She explained.

Chuck flinched. ‘ _What the fuck is going on with him?_ ’ She thought to herself. ‘It was the first time I was alone with Gabriel - and I don’t mean in a gutter-brained sort of way - and I don’t even remember what caused it per se, but I remember seeing his mouth moving, but not hearing anything one moment, and then the next I see two separate things…one was…I’ve never been able to really describe what I saw, but when Gabe took a look in my head, he about jumped out of his vessel because even under his Loki guise and the risk of being found out so early on…he still admitted that what I saw was HIM. The second thing immediately after seeing his true form was watching him disappear after taking his collar off…which I wouldn’t find out until YEARS later that…what I saw was him leaving after the last time we were together.’ She explained before lowering him head. ‘Gabriel was never the type to say goodbye, but we’d always had an understanding in our relationship…we’d never let anything break up our friendship, but our relationship would end if he ever removed his collar. He had multiple collars at a time and even more over the years but that’s not what I’m referring to. And, they were all designed a specific way that only an archangel or myself could see or feel them while being worn by him. The exception was with photography but we’d never found a way around that issue.’ She added.

‘You’ve seen his true form?’ Chuck asked surprised. ‘ _If she can see an archangels true form, then why can’t she view mine? But, even angels have a problem viewing my true form…archangels, Amara, and Death are really the only exceptions. Shouldn’t she_ _be an exception since her power rivals that of an archangel, though? Two if one actually thinks about it since she fought Michael and Raphael and even being in vessels that were not their true vessels…they would still be extremely powerful!_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘ _Okay, so power doesn’t have anything to do with ones ability to see an angel, archangel, or my true form, but…did my sister not think AT ALL when building Evan?_ ’ His thought continued.

‘I saw Gabriel’s twice…once was in the…vision or whatever you want to call it since that was THE ONLY time I’ve ever seen the past…and the second time…he…was…PISSED!’ Evan admitted.

‘Gabriel?’ Chuck asked in disbelief.

‘He was still under his Loki guise but…something happened and I ended up in a situation that…honestly, it was something I couldn’t get out of…and I knew that he’d basically tuned out of angel radio when he’d left Heaven but he told me if I ever got into a situation that I couldn’t get out to that he’d keep an ear out for mine, which I found hilarious since being what I am…I’m not exactly going to go praying to an angel, even an archangel like Gabriel…but that day ended up being an exception. He showed up fully in his Loki mindset, but one look at what was going on and he went…full-on, pissed off, archangel…which briefly resulted in him losing his grip on his vessel and the ones that didn’t have their eyes burnt out figured out that being the size of a small toy car - or smaller - in comparison to him does not bode well for your survival. Still can’t describe what I saw…but it made me understand why humans have the stereotypical opinion that angels are absolutely beautiful.’ Evan explained. ‘That was also the day that we both came to the conclusion that some humans were more monsters than the creatures that are called monsters. And, Gabriel saying that that was a line he couldn’t have even seen Lucifer crossing said something.’ She added.

‘Why am I getting a visual of Godzilla stomping around and destroying a city?’ Chuck asked with a smirk, despite the fact that it didn’t take God-level intelligence to know what had most likely happened to Evan that day. If she wasn’t going to bring it up, he wasn’t about to.

‘You’re not far off, Chuck.’ Evan admitted with a laugh.

Chuck couldn’t help laughing while shaking his head. ‘ _Leave it to my youngest to not do anything SMALL._ ’ He thought to himself. While he considered all the angels to be his children in a sort of round-about way…the archangels were different, his opinion of them being his children not being in a round-about way but much…simpler.

‘So, do we have an understanding? You’re not going to bring Gabriel back?’ Evan asked carefully.

‘No, we don’t. Even if he isn’t your lover, he was still your friend. Why wouldn’t you want him back?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Because, we’re not immortal. None of us are. While angels or demons, gods or goddesses…whatever, can’t suffer from what humans consider a natural death…if we know we can just keep dying and coming back…it takes what joy there is to life…out of it. So, Gabriel and I had an agreement, an understanding…if we die, for real…we don’t want to come back.’ Evan explained simply. ‘Now, do you understand, Chuck?’ She asked.

‘Yes, I understand. No, I won’t bring Gabriel back.’ Chuck said evenly.

**xXxXx**

Chuck kept alternating between iTunes and Spotify while staring aimlessly at his - Evan’s - laptop and what he was beginning to call ‘the blinking line of doom’. ‘If only it was possible to smite an inanimate object.’ Chuck said frustrated. ‘Not that it would cause the writers block to be any less present. But, there would be a temporary albeit sick satisfaction from it.’ He continued before coming to the conclusion that talking to himself wasn’t a sign of narcissism but of loneliness or boredom - ‘Lone-dom, that sounds like a good word.’ He added.

Chucking - no pun intended - his cell phone across the room only for its protective cover to do its job and avoid any damage was not nearly as satisfying as Chuck had hoped. Exiting out of his doc file before signing out of his email, he switched over to Evan’s before getting into YouTube. Staring at Evan’s playlists, he realized how stupid this still was…due to having his email through Google, he had a YouTube account of his own, but he was still using Evan’s. Figuring it would be a good use - and not a complete waste - of his time, he figured he could start working on his playlist.

Chuck had gotten so engrossed in the seemingly tedious task of what he was doing on YouTube on Evan’s laptop in her account and in his account on his phone that he jumped - and he’d be damned before he’d admit to that fact, the fact that his phone had almost hit the ceiling when he had thrown it and then he had almost knocked the laptop out of his lap notwithstanding - when she came up behind him after getting home and put her hands on his shoulders.

‘So, the easiest way to spoke a god is to sneak up behind them and do this?’ Evan asked laughing without removing her hands.

Chuck leaned his head back against the back of the couch. ‘Would you have reacted any better?’ He asked seriously.

‘Probably not. In fact, I would have probably shocked your ass.’ Evan admitted honestly. ‘Since we’ve established that I can’t MAKE you leave, what are - err, WERE you doing before I spooked ya?’ She asked with a grin.

‘Trying to figure out my playlist and using yours as a template.’ Chuck said.

‘Which really just means that you’re using my playlists, picking your favorite videos, and adding them to your own, do I have that about right?’ She asked, still with that grin.

‘Yes.’ Chuck asked simply, not bothering to deny it before returning his attention to Evan’s laptop and his phone.

Evan moved her hands until they at either side of Chuck’s neck, moved her thumbs until they were pointed at each other, and then slipped her hands a little closer to each other until her thumbs were touching.

‘If you’re trying for intimidating, you shouldn’t be at my back.’ Chuck said absentmindedly.

Evan rolled her eyes. She began to slowly move her thumbs in a slight rotating movement and using just a hint of electricity. It wasn’t a constant stream so much as light pulses. It was a trick she’d picked up…well, she wasn’t sure, but it was before she’d ever met Loki - the real one, not Gabriel - and she wasn’t even quite sure when that was. Gabriel was one of only a handful of people that knew she’d had a love-hate relationship with the real Loki, she’d always considered him to be a pain in the ass, and as she’d told Gabriel at one point ‘I wouldn’t have had sex with him if he was the last blonde haired, whiskey eyed god on Earth’. THAT had certainly gotten a laugh out of Gabriel. But, one thing she knew about what she was doing at the moment was that it was relaxing or stimulating…honestly, it was typically a fifty-fifty chance for one or the other. ‘ _Hmm, maybe this wasn’t a good idea._ ’ She thought to herself.

Chuck let his head start to lull forward. With what Evan was doing, he was getting conflicting signals, and he didn’t know if that was her intent or not. It seemed to be allowing his mind to relax…something he normally didn’t allow to happen or else, he would end up dead to the world. He would have considered telling Evan that she needed to stop unless she wanted to put him to sleep…but then, there was the conflicting signal. If he were human, a cold shower would be an ideal solution, but being who he is…he needed…well, he wasn’t to sure, because it felt REALLY good.

Evan kept up with the motion, even when Chuck leaned his head back with his eyes closed. Chuck’s left hand fell into his lap and his phone hit Evan’s laptop. Evan watched the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed unnecessarily for almost half a minute before he stopped breathing. While the action - inaction? - didn’t concern her, she did stop her motion, but didn’t remove her hands.

‘Why did you stop?’ Chuck asked, his voice sounding drowsy.

‘What do you want, Chuck?’ Evan asked softly, instead of answering the question.

‘Do what - go back to - do what, uh - go back to…doing what you were doing.’ Chuck said, feeling slightly punch drunk. He honestly preferred the feeling of drunk-drunk to punch-drunk, because punch-drunk always left him with a more dizzying headache. At least, now…if he did end up getting the accompanying headache, he could just will it away…unlike when he pretended he was just a Prophet of the Lord and didn’t have option of using his abilities without sending out a massive ‘God is here’ signal.

Evan leaned down to whisper soothingly in Chuck’s right ear. ‘Tell me, Elohim…is that all you want?’ The words were spoken in Enochian before Evan restarted her movements and the light pulses of electricity.

‘No. Yes. I - I don’t know. Is there a right answer to this question?’ Chuck asked, thinking of several choice words for the punch-drunk feeling he apparently wasn’t able to just will away.

‘Try the truth.’ Evan said with a chuckle.

‘Uh…’ Chuck began, before realizing that despite the fact that his body felt like it was rocking left and right that it really wasn’t. And, wasn’t that just the weirdest feeling? KNOWING that you’re not doing something, but still feeling like you are. ‘I - I…like this. I want…this. More. I want…more…of this.’ He added.

‘Uh huh, we’ve already established that. You want to try for…a better description?’ Evan asked patiently.

‘Control…more…you. More…control…you.’ Chuck said, forget punch-drunk…he felt drugged! And, there was only one time he’d ever felt like that…shortly before dropping the Prophet persona, and he’d swore that he’d NEVER feel like that, again! The difference being, then…he had been drugged, but now…it was just the feeling.

‘If you think you’re going to control ME, you’re crazier than Cas ever thought about being!’ Evan said seriously.

‘No! Not you! Me! Control me!’ Chuck said, half-slurring his words.

Evan stopped her movements, again. ‘Chuck?’ She asked concerned. ‘I’m not Amara. I’m not going to -’ She continued.

‘I - I want - uh…uh…control.’ Chuck began. ‘ _What did she do to me?_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘Control - control me…I want - I want…uh…control me. You…you to…min…control me.’ He continued, knowing there was a word in there that wasn’t supposed to be. What was a ‘min’, anyways? Besides an abbreviation of minute. He wondered why he didn’t know.

‘Chuck -’ Evan began before closing her mouth. This was her fault and she knew it. She’d wanted to mess with him, just to see how he’d react to her doing what she did. Okay, so she’d picked up on some of Gabriel’s twisted sense of humor. Either that, or they were BOTH warped and she just hadn’t noticed until she’d met the youngest archangel. She’d known there was the chance he’d like it, but she’d never expected him to have this kind of reaction. And, it was also otherwise obvious that his body was enjoying it.

‘You’re not…uh…you’re not Amara. And, I - I - I want - want you…uh…to control…me.’ Chuck said.

Evan stepped back, her hands dropping to her sides, and she shook her head. ‘No. I - just no. This is wrong!’ She said guiltily.

‘What else do you want from me, Evan? I offered you my submission! My…control! But, even when your intent is to get me to react…you still won’t act on what you’re causing. You’re the one who put this stupid idea in my head to begin with. But ever since, I’ve been more interested in it then you have. I’m not your type? Fine. Then stop - teasing!’ Chuck said with gritted teeth.

Something snapped in Evan’s head and she vanished, only to appear in front of Chuck with her arms crossed. She watched as Chuck looked her up and down. She uncrossed her arms before leaning forward and putting both her hands on the back of the couch to box Chuck in. ‘You better know what the hell you’re getting yourself in for, god-boy. Because, if not…you’re gonna learn real quick.’ Evan said angrily. ‘And, I won’t be gentle with you.’ She added.

‘I don’t expect you to be.’ Chuck said calmly.

Evan stood back up. ‘You’re a narcissistic bastard, Chuck…and somehow, I think you’re managing to get EXACTLY what you want, even now. But, I will break you.’ She said evenly.

‘No, you won’t. I’ve offered my submission, my control, but I will not be broken! Not by the Winchesters! Not by my sister or Death! And, certainly not by you!’ Chuck snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, with that…the door is open for a more in-depth look into Evan’s…life style and to see if Chuck really realizes just what he’s gotten himself into.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	7. Dean's Angel Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) Honestly, at this point…I think my timelines busted. See, it was a plan at the start of this that it was like a year or so after Alpha and Omega, but I didn’t realize until I had already posted the first chapter that the implication of that chapter meant that it was after that whole Gabriel getting killed by AU Michael…which puts this at an even later date, but I’m also trying to keep it before Moriah, and…I just don’t know, anymore. 2) This chapter and the next one will not be through Evan or Chuck’s perspective but will primarily be through Sam, Dean, and Cas’. And, really…you probably aren’t going to understand why this chapter is even in this story until near the end of the next chapter. So, just be patient.
> 
> Warning: I would say what I said back for Chapter 4 ‘there is a bit of mentioned Destiel in this chapter but nothing to graphic’…but there is no BIT to it, in this. I’m not really planning on anything graphic though…aside from what some would consider the aftermath of graphic violence. You have been warned!
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Sam looked at Dean before looking back at his phone, Dean had already snapped at him twice for staring. The fact that Dean’s right leg was trying to find a drummers rhythm didn’t seem to be relevant, neither did the fact that his hands were gripping the Impala’s steering wheel tight enough that his knuckles were white, or the fact that he was driving fast enough that if they didn’t end up in a wreck before getting back to the Bunker, it was going to be a small miracle.

‘ _Cas its Sam where r u?_ ’

‘ _Cas I_ _kno_ _w Dean has been praying 2 u and this isn’t like u!_ ’

‘ _Cas Dean’s worried about you!_ ’

‘ _We r worried about u! Please just let us no u r ok!_ ’

‘ _Cas in case something’s wrong with your grace, we’re heading back 2 the Bunker. PLEASE b there!_ ’

Those were the messages Sam had sent to Cas over the last three days. The only problem with the damn phone that Dean gave Cas was that it could have died because Cas still hadn’t caught onto the fact that cell phones did not in fact have eternal battery life. So, it was very possible he’d just let it die, again. BUT, if that was the only problem…why was Cas not responding to Dean’s prayers?

**xXxXx**

It was almost as soon Dean and Sam got out of Baby that the Bunker alarms began blaring. Nothing seemed to be going on inside, though…which seemed odd to both Dean and Sam as they stood outside the Bunker, Dean holding an angel blade and Sam with a gun loaded with Devil’s Trap bullets. However, if there was anything outside, it was unanimous between them that they hoped it didn’t have night vision or else, they were in trouble. A flashlight probably wouldn’t have been a bad idea…even though they were both experienced hunters, they didn’t have monster-level night vision.

‘Dean.’ Sam said uncertainly and a bit concerned.

Dean turned quickly to see what had Sam spooked. ‘ _Okay, bright light in the sky…getting -_ ’ Dean thought to himself. ‘Shit!’ He said before practically tackling Sam out of the way.

Sam looked at the rather long crater that the ‘shooting star’ had made before noticing the object that had made impact wasn’t…extraterrestrial…or at least, not in the Roswell crash landing kind of way. The object was much smaller.

Dean jumped up before narrowing his eyes and hesitantly getting closer to the object.

Sam followed Dean, grabbing the angel blade and the handgun which hit the ground the moment Dean tackled him.

Dean came to a dead stop with Sam standing behind him when the object - correction creature begins to struggle to its feet.

Sam’s mouth is slightly open as the first thing he notices is the trenchcoat the creature is wearing and the clearly visible left wing. Sam truly hoped he was wrong about who he thinks that is.

‘Dean.’ The creature - no, Cas says weakly…and Sam HATED being right. Dean was running before Sam could even try to warn him. The sleeves of Cas’ trenchcoat were shredded, the most concerning part of that was that Sam couldn’t see Cas’ arms…EITHER of them. Then, there was the fact that one of Cas’ wings seems to have manifested in the physical plane, but was it possible to just manifest ONE _,_ and the left wing looked like it’d been sent through the ringer…missing feathers, bloody, and what if Sam was right - after his vision had adjusted better to the low lighting - looked like a compound fracture at the top of the wing. Cas’ right pant leg was shredded starting just above the knee and his leg was a bleeding wreck, but at least Sam could SEE it. And, Cas’ left eye looked milky white. Whatever had happened to him, Sam knew that Cas was lucky to be alive.

Dean barely in time to catch Cas as he collapsed. ‘Dean.’ Sam said hesitantly, finally finding his voice.

Dean had many different feelings running through his head, at the moment…but not a one came to the forefront. He ignored Sam as he picked Cas up bridal-style…as careful as he could. He's not stupid. He knew Cas is hurt…BADLY! He didn’t need his little moose of a brother to tell him that!

‘Dean.’ Sam tried again as Dean turned toward him with a bloody Cas in his arms.

‘Shut up, Sammy.’ Dean snapped as he walked past Sam, heading back toward the door to the Bunker.

**xXxXx**

Sam sat in the dungeon. In hindsight, maybe he should have taken Dean’s threat of locking him in the dungeon seriously…since if he had, he wouldn’t have kept trying to get Dean’s attention to tell him something that Dean would had to have been a complete idiot to have missed. As a result…he wouldn’t have gotten knocked out by his brother and he wouldn’t have woken up locked in the dungeon. Well, he had two hopes...the first was that Dean remembered he was LOCKED in the dungeon and brought him food and water - at least, water…and the other was that his emotionally constipated brother got his head out of his ass and realized how much he cared about Cas. But, maybe now WASN’T the time for him to realize those feelings, since if he did and then Cas DIED…no, just…no.

**xXxXx**

Dean sat in the steel chair with his face buried his hands and the trash can in the floor between his legs. He’d learnt before he was even a teenager that to be a hunter required a strong stomach…but THIS…THIS made him sick! However this was done, Cas wasn’t healing…he knew there were some things Cas couldn’t heal…but NONE of it was healing. Dean didn’t need to be a doctor to know that Cas’ right leg was going to have major nerve damage and that was if he even was able to keep it - and that thought alone was making Dean nauseous. The fact he’d been trying to ignore since seeing Cas had been blindingly obvious when he’d gotten him out of his trenchcoat, jacket, and shirt…whatever happened, Cas had lost his arms…BOTH his arms. The marks on Cas’ right leg - like they were made by claws - were identical to the ones at his shoulders. And, were identical to the marks on his abdomen, chest, the left side of his face, and where Cas’ right wing should be. Cas’ left wing had not been an easy thing to treat considering Dean really didn’t know that much about wings. But, honestly…even as bad as all that was…the most sickening part was when he’d changed Cas into some clothes that weren’t shredded beyond recognition - which meant Cas was currently wearing some of his clothes over most of the bandages - that Dean had seen Leviathan goop on the back of Cas’ inner thighs. It had been simple to check from there that Cas had been violently raped. BUT, Dean would bet both Baby AND Sam that this wasn’t the act of some stray Leviathan.

‘Dean.’ Dean heard Cas groan.

Dean looked up from his hands to look at Cas. ‘I’m here, buddy.’ Dean said regretfully.

‘Dean.’ Cas groaned, again.

‘I’m here, Cas.’ Dean said, concerned.

‘Dean.’ Cas cried out in pain.

Dean stood up quickly, stepped over to the bed, and sat down on the edge of the bed - putting him close to Cas’ right hip. ‘I’m here, Cas.’ He whispered. ‘I’m here.’ He added. ‘I’m not leaving.’ He finished.

**xXxXx**

Sam paced around the dungeon, his phone had died after forty-nine hours of being in the dungeon…and his best guess was another hour, maybe two…had passed. He was hungry, he was thirsty, and Dean had somehow FORGOTTEN that his brother was in the dungeon! Yes, the same brother that he’d sold his soul to a crossroads demon and spent forty years in Hell for…was now forgotten because he - Sam shook his head. He REFUSED to blame Cas for this…Cas was critically injured…if that meant spending more time in the dungeon…well, he could deal with that.

**xXxXx**

Cas blinked his eyes open. He knew immediately that something was VERY wrong with his vision. He could only see out of his right eye and for some reason, he wasn’t able to see colors out of his right eye. It wasn’t until he attempted to sit up that SEVERAL things immediately became clear. There was searing pain in his right leg, a dull one in his abdomen, searing again where…where…his arms should be, he could see his left wing had manifested but his right…the pain in his back, and the dull pain in his face was ignored because his breathing started…he didn’t even know WHY he needed to breath but he realized that he COULDN’T!

Dean blinked his eyes open and was half-way through a yawn when he realized what had woken him up. The fact that Cas, even while unconscious had started calling for him…he couldn’t just up and leave to go sleep in his own bed. The fact they were in Dean’s bed, notwithstanding. And, there was no one that had to EVER know he’d been cuddling up to Cas for the past two nights since it was a known fact that Dean Winchester did NOT cuddle!

Dean sat up before helping Cas to sit up, too. He knew Cas was having a panic attack but he was drawing a complete blank about what he needed to do. Sam was better at this touchy-feely crap then he was! The only thing that he could think to do was to let Cas lean against him and rock Cas slowly and gently side to side - or for Cas, back and forth. ‘I’ve got you, Cas. I’ve got you. And, I’m not letting go!’ He whispered into the top of Cas’ hair.

‘Dean, what’s going on? Why…why…why…why can’t I feel my arms? Where’s my wing? What’s wrong with my vision?’ Cas cried in pain and clear panic.

Any one of those questions would have had Dean unable to answer but ALL of them? ‘I don’t know, Cas. I don’t know.’ His voice sounding strained. ‘All I know is that you landed near the bunker after…it almost looked like you’d had an angel banished sigil used on you. This is the way Sammy and I found you. I’ve been treating you for the past couple days.’ He added. ‘The bleeding on your face, stomach, and leg has stopped, but I’m still keeping bandages on. I’ve treated your wing and your back the best I could…as well as your…’ Dean choked out the last word before shaking his head. ‘I don’t know what happened to your arms and right wing.’ He barely managed to get out.

The sound that came out of Cas’ mouth didn’t sound human…and considering the lights just lit up mega-watt bright before bursting and his ears were ringing...Dean would bet that THAT had been a small fraction of Cas’ true voice, but…it sounded…hurt, in so much pain. No surprise there. But, the fact that Dean knew that was a bit of a surprise.

Dean wasn’t sure how much time had passed besides that it had been over an hour. Cas had made that inhuman sound several times since the initial time and Dean was about positive that one of the last times his eardrums had burst…either that, or he should probably be concerned about his ears bleeding. The last time though had also resulted in what Dean could only guess was Cas passing out from the pain.

**xXxXx**

Sam laid sprawled out on his stomach on the floor of the dungeon, it wasn’t comfortable in the least, but he was tired, almost certain he was also dehydrated, and honestly…losing hope that Dean remembered he even HAD a brother - it had been over four days…he was pretty sure, not even mentioning that said brother was slowly dying in the dungeon. Maybe he should find something to write with and leave a message on the floor that read ‘Don’t blame Cas, you’re a damn fool that can’t remember both of us at once’. Okay no, that would be a surefire way to get him to blame Cas.

‘Maybe I was better off with Gadreel in my head. At least, I couldn’t have died from dehydration, then.’ Sam whispered. ‘Could I?’ He continued curiously. Well, Jimmy hadn’t died and Cas went without water for...well, Cas didn’t drink water the whole time Jimmy was his vessel…so, it was only a natural assumption. ‘ _Okay, I’m obviously losing my damn mind if I think Gadreel was actually a GOOD thing to happen to me!_ ’ He thought to himself.

‘Hello, Samuel.’ Sam heard a familiar voice say. And realized that yes, he was hallucinating, because this person - angel - was DEAD! The fact that he stood with his back to a door that hadn’t been opened since Dean locked it was just further proof of the hallucination. Honestly, Sam wasn’t even sure if the ‘vessel’ he was actually seeing had survived Gadreel’s suicide.

‘Does it matter if I’m real or not - dead or alive? Would you prefer hallucinating Lucifer again?’ the name was said in disgust ‘ Or, do you enjoy talking to yourself?’ Gadreel asked.

‘No, to all of those.’ Sam said, his voice sounding scratchy.

‘You know the behavior of your brother better than any other living being besides…perhaps Father, why did you keep antagonizing him?’ Gadreel asked.

‘Because, I’m his dumbass little brother.’ Sam said, self-deprecatingly.

Gadreel walked over to Sam before crouching down at his side. ‘Samuel, I was in your head. I know what you think of yourself. And, even if you try to avoid it, I KNOW there was a part of me that you felt, too. We’re a lot more alike then you want to admit.’ He said. ‘Disappointments to our fathers. Blindly loyal to our brothers. And, responsible for one or the other disaster of Lucifer’s.’ He added.

‘Yes, Gadreel…this is EXACTLY what I need to hear.’ Sam said annoyed.

Gadreel sat down. ‘Angel, Samuel.’ He said, as if it explained EVERYTHING. ‘Your father wanted your brother to kill you, mine imprisoned me for eons. I chose to trust Lucifer, you keep committing act upon act of self-sacrifice to keep Dean alive. I let Lucifer into the Garden and you let him out of the Cage to start the Apocalypse.’ He explained.

Sam sat up slowly before lunging at Gadreel and wondered just what it says about his…hallucination that he collides with a solid body, pinning him down with his right hand around Gadreel’s throat. ‘Gadreel?’ He asked slowly, confused, and in disbelief.

**xXxXx**

‘Dean?’ Cas asked hesitantly, slowly adapting to the pain where his wing should be, his decreased vision, and his inability to put much pressure on his leg. He still hadn’t even begun to adapt to what happened to his arms.

‘Yeah, buddy?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Where’s Sam?’ Cas asked curiously, and he couldn’t help the head tilt as Dean turned white as a sheet.

‘Oh shit! He’s still in the dungeon!’ Dean said before he started to run out of Cas’ room - technically Dean’s, but…that was a detail for later.

‘Dean, why is Sam in the dungeon?’ Cas asked curiously. ‘Did something happen to him?’ He asked concerned.

Dean stopped dead after having flung the door open. He turned to face Cas, debating between his automatic answer of complete avoidance and honesty. ‘I locked him in the dungeon because he was being annoying.’ He decided on saying, which wasn’t really a lie.

Cas went to stand up, but misjudged and put pressure on his right leg which immediately buckled. Dean moving to catch him before he hit the floor - he’d quickly figured out that grabbing Cas by his belt loops was the easiest way to catch him since trying to catch him under his arms ended up with them both on the floor…or Dean flat on his back and Cas on top of him…since it was impossible to catch Cas UNDER his arms…not anymore.

‘Dean -’ Cas began to reprimand.

‘I know, Cas!’ Dean snapped. ‘I don’t need to use the Mark, but I -’ Dean began.

‘I want to go with you.’ Cas said, offering Dean an ‘out’ from having to continue.

‘Cas, you can barely make it to the bathroom without having to rest…the dungeon is A LOT further then the bathroom.’ Dean said. Taking the out, he honestly hadn’t even thought about the potential consequence of using the Mark for the temporary reflex boost.

‘I want to go with you, Dean.’ Cas said determined. ‘Even if my grace is severely weakened…if something…maybe I can…’ He tried to explain.

Dean looked Cas up and down, Cas’ body was a wreck, and yet…he still wanted to help if Sam was - no! ‘Fine. You can come with me.’ Dean said. Of course, Cas could’ve said he wanted to go for a two mile jog and Dean would’ve figured SOMETHING out.

**xXxXx**

Sam felt oddly relaxed with Gadreel’s right hand sideways on his forehead. He recognized the grace he could feel pulsing in his body. If he was losing his mind - at least, it wasn’t to the tone of Lucifer - as a mirror image of him - singing Henry VIII like Patrick Swayze in Ghost. ‘Gadreel.’ He whispered softly.

**xXxXx**

It took almost half an hour to get from Cas’ - Dean’s - bedroom to the dungeon when it typically took less than three minutes. But, Cas was as stubborn as any Winchester and Dean…well, he was Dean fucking Winchester…and so, he came by that stubbornness honest…even if he wasn’t known for his patience.

Dean unlocked and opened the door to the dungeon.

‘Gadreel.’ Dean and Cas looked at each other at the name that came out of Sam’s mouth.

‘Shit!’ Dean said concerned and frustrated.

‘Dean?’ Cas asked curiously, at the same time Dean spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, have you figured out what’s going on, yet? While typically, the next chapter wouldn’t be posted until Sunday, with it being the second part of this chapter…it’ll be posted tomorrow.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	8. Dean's Angel Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, this is the second part.
> 
> Warning: I would say what I said back for Chapter 4 ‘there is a bit of mentioned Destiel in this chapter but nothing to graphic’…but there is no BIT to it, in this. I’m not really planning on anything graphic though. You have been warned!
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

A month had passed. Dean had taken to being Cas’…for lack of a better word, caretaker…without a thought towards hunting. Sam had been the one who had gotten out of hunting - more than once, but he was the one going stir crazy being stuck in the bunker. The fact that Dean and Cas both kept looking at him like he had lost in mind in the dungeon…honestly, it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. With Dean constantly distracted by this, that, or the other thing…for Cas…talking to a hallucination of Gadreel was the only ‘social’ thing he was managing.

‘Dean’s going to be pissed if I go out on this hunt alone.’ Sam said.

‘When do you think he’ll notice?’ Gadreel asked curiously, leaning back against the door of Sam’s room while Sam packed a bag.

‘When Hell freezes over.’ Sam said honestly.

‘Samuel -’ Gadreel began hesitantly.

‘Don’t go all Cas on me and say…that Hell can’t freeze over, it’s a figure of speech Gad.’ Sam said slightly annoyed.

‘What does it mean?’ Gadreel asked curiously.

‘It means that it would be as likely as the biblical fiery pits of Hell would be to freeze over.’ Sam explained.

‘That would be…very unlikely.’ Gadreel said carefully.

‘No shit, Sherlock!’ Sam snapped.

‘Gadreel.’ Gadreel corrected.

‘Angels!’ Sam growled in annoyance.

Gadreel walked over to where Sam was packing his bag which was sat on the bed and sat on the bed next to the bag. ‘Sam, I was a prisoner in Heaven for eons…there are a lot of things other angels would know that I do not -’ Gadreel began to explain.

‘Don’t worry, Cas wouldn’t have understood it up until Metatron gave him that overabundance of pop culture…or maybe Dean told him…I don’t know anymore.’ Sam said honestly. ‘It’s just…try reading the Sherlock Holmes books by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, that might help you understand the reference…better.’ He continued.

‘Okay.’ Gadreel said confused. ‘Are you taking me with you on the hunt?’ He asked, changing the subject.

‘I have to, Gad.’ Sam said, as if it were obvious.

‘I’ll do what I can to keep you safe.’ Gadreel said, determined.

‘I know.’ Sam said easily.

Shortly after, Sam left the Bunker…leaving a note in the war room for Dean about the hunt.

**xXxXx**

‘Dean?’ Cas asked sleepily. He would say he disliked the feeling of being ‘human’, but it really hadn’t been that long since his stint as a human, and while the feelings were more dulled this time since he still had some grace…it was an odd balance. But, even with his injuries, his inability to do some of the most basic things, and his inability to send his wing off of the physical plane…he wouldn’t trade what happened for anything.

‘Mmm?’ Dean’s sleepy response. Cas laying half on top of Dean with his wing relaxed over Dean and hanging partially off the bed and their legs tangled together.

‘Where’s Sam?’ Cas asked, not wanting to move. He knew now, his pain had mostly dulled except for the mental and that…THAT was going to take a lot longer to adjust too. He didn’t honestly know if his leg would ever fully heal and Dean had almost bit Sam’s head off when Sam offered him pain medicine because he didn’t want him becoming a pill junkie - Zachariah and his damn…future that wasn’t. He knew even if he couldn’t figure out a way to push his wing back out of the physical plane, there were still ways to do it. For the most part, he had accepted the loss of his right wing…even if it was still a very touchy subject. The loss of his arms, he wasn’t sure if he was EVER going to be able to accept that. Adjusting to the fact that he now lacked depth perception and couldn’t see color…that was still difficult, but he figured he eventually would.

‘I don’t know…probably in his room talking to his hallucination.’ Dean said yawning.

‘No, he’s not. I may not be able to locate you and Sam like I used to, but…there’s NOBODY here besides the two of us. I can tell.’ Cas said. The pain he felt was what Dean would call the good kind. The good thing about his up and down moods…if he got to far down…he could ‘poke’ Dean just right to…trigger the Mark and while Dean won’t attempt to kill him…he’ll fuck him rough enough that even if his leg wasn’t messed up, he wouldn’t be walking right the next day.

‘Are you sure, Cas?’ Dean asked concerned.

‘Positive, Dean.’ Cas said.

Dean scrubbed his hands up and down his face. ‘Fuck!’ Dean whispered angrily. ‘I can’t just go after him!’ He continued frustrated.

‘Why?’ Cas asked confused.

‘Cas, I can’t take you with me…it would be to dangerous for ALL OF US! But, I can’t just leave you here…there’s still A LOT you can’t do without help.’ Dean explained.

Cas pulled away and scooted to the edge of the bed. ‘Cas?’ Dean asked concerned.

‘Dean, I’m not an invalid!’ Cas snapped.

‘Cas, you can barely WALK on your own! Food, water, bathroom? THOSE aren’t things you’re capable of on your own!’ Dean snapped. ‘And, since your mojo isn’t at full strength, you NEED those things!’ He added.

Dean watched as Cas rolled over, sat up, and stood up out of bed. Dean looked at Cas’ naked body…oh, the Mark wanted him to pin - okay, fuck the Mark…HE wanted to pin Cas down and fuck him into next week. ‘Cas, you can’t even get dressed on your own, anymore. What the hell are you going to do if I go after Sam? What would you do if I took you with me?’ Dean asked curiously.

Dean watched as Cas sat back down before lowering his head, his wing dropping at the same time as his head. ‘I don’t know, Dean.’ Cas said sadly but honestly.

Dean sat up before scooting over to Cas, sitting behind Cas - Cas positioned in between his legs, and lightly began to run his left hand over Cas’ wing. ‘Whelp, I’m the chewing gum on the bottom of the shoe, anyways…and I can’t have you pissed off at me, right now…so, let’s get you ready to go.’ Dean said reluctantly.

**xXxXx**

Cas stood in the war room, looking at the note on the table, Dean at his right, Cas’ wing draped over Dean.

_Dean,  
Out on a hunt.  
Took Gadreel.  
Be back when we’re done.  
Sam_

‘Does he not realize Gadreel ISN’T REAL?!? He’s a fucking hallucination!’ Dean snapped.

Cas tilted his head against Dean’s shoulder.

**xXxXx**

Dean looked over in the passengers seat of the Impala, Cas asleep with his head leaned up against the window…well, sort of…since his wing was being used as a sort of blanket and pillow…how that wasn’t uncomfortable, he did not know.

Dean wondered if Sam remembered telling him that the vehicles at the Bunker all had trackers…even Dean’s Baby. Sam had taken…well, Dean honestly had no clue how Sam had found the keys to that truck, Dean had hidden those in his room along with - Dean shook his head, it didn’t matter. He needed to find his brother, get him back to the Bunker, and then beat the ever-loving shit out of him!

‘Dean, you’re thinking to loud. Sam probably took Benny’s truck, because he knew that would have you coming after him almost as fast as if he’d taken Baby.’ Cas said without opening his eyes.

Instead of responding to what Cas said and the unintentional - possibly intentional, Cas wasn’t nearly as naïve as some people thought, and Dean knew that - implication, Dean started tapping out a steady rhythm with his thumbs on the steering wheel. He thought about saying ‘screw it’, cranking up Metallica, and drowning out the world, but considering he was actually listening to Lynyrd Skynyrd…that would be difficult, and he even had to admit that there were some songs that were better at a lower volume than eardrum bursting.

**xXxXx**

MIDDLE-OF-NOWHERE, TEXAS

‘I think Baby needs a new gas gauge, Dean.’ Cas said, pointing out the obvious.

Dean leaned his head back against the seat. ‘Oh, shut up...you damn angel.’ Dean said grumpily.

‘Still, how we even stayed on the road 78.7% of the time that you were staring at me instead of watching the road, I don’t know. So, maybe you just weren’t watching the gauge?’ Cas asked curiously.

‘Would you like to be WALKING back to Kansas, Cas?’ Dean threatened.

‘Empty threat, Dean.’ Cas pointed out.

‘And, what makes you think that?’ Dean asked seriously.

‘Dean, you brought me with you because you didn’t want to leave me alone at the Bunker while you went to get your brother. There are angels still after me for trusting Metatron. There are other monsters that would love to get their hands on a weakened angel. And, since I can’t conceal my wing…there are HUMANS that would love to get their hands on a freak. There are demons that would torture me for what grace I do have. And, as you pointed out…I can’t walk that far on my own with my leg messed up. So, you’re not going to make me WALK back to the Bunker.’ Cas explained.

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face. He could argue with Cas over what he said, but he knew damn well he wouldn’t win, because Cas was right. And, Cas wasn’t Sam…so, the ‘unhealthy’ NEED to always be right as the big brother wasn’t there. He just really didn’t want to admit that Cas had been right about why they were on the side of the road, out of gas…3.6 miles from Sam’s location - or at least, Benny’s trucks location.

**xXxXx**

Sam stood with his arms crossed, leaning back against the drivers door of the truck. ‘So, should I start laughing now or wait until we’re back at the Bunker?’ He asked with a smirk.

‘Sam, I’M the one who -’ Dean began to snap.

Cas cleared his throat.

Dean looked back and glared at Cas and Sam laughed. Yeah, Dean wouldn’t have called him for ‘help’ without some very creative threatening…and Cas could be quite creative when he wanted to be, even if it most of the time was also unintentional.

‘So, what’re we hunting?’ Dean decided to change the subject.

‘A small pack of werewolves - four…and a rogue vampire.’ Sam explained.

‘Together or -’ Dean began to ask curiously.

‘Both. And, it’s actually a bit of a turf war between the werewolves and vampire. The vampire nosing in on the werewolves territory.’ Sam explained.

‘Anything else?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘Three of the werewolves are blonde men while the fourth looks like a teenage girl with green - yes, I’m serious, GREEN - hair. The vampire is a red-haired woman.’ Sam explained.

‘And?’ Dean asked curiously.

‘The werewolves are not careful in their hunting practices while the vampire is. Honestly, I didn’t even know about the vamp until I got here and ran into her.’ Sam explained. ‘Jace, Nathan, and Ian are the three male werewolves. The female werewolf is the little sister of Jace, he name is Emily. Nathan and Ian are identical twins. The vampires name is Felicia.’ He continued. ‘The werewolves know I’m hunting them, since Jace…sniffed me out.’ He finished.

Cas tilted his head. Sam wasn’t possessed, THAT he’d still be able to tell, but he could see something…ATTACHED to him. And, it concerned him.

‘Why did you bring Cas?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘I couldn’t just leave him at the Bunker.’ Dean said defensively.

‘Well, he can’t be HERE! You’re going to get him killed!’ Sam snapped.

‘Sam, I’m still an angel.’ Cas said seriously which Dean always joked was Cas’ ‘factory setting’.

‘Yes, one more capable of riding Dean’s cock - an image I do not need, by the way - then you are of fighting!' Sam snapped.

‘I do not -’ Cas began to try to explain before Dean spun around, putting his left hand over Cas’ mouth.

‘Cas, you finish that statement and you can start sleeping in your own room!’ Dean said seriously. Sam already knew where Cas was staying, so saying that wasn’t saying more then Dean knew that Sam knew.

When Dean removed his hand, Cas looked at Dean curiously. ‘But Dean, I don’t…ride…you. I tried, it just isn’t particular. It’s a lot more comfortable to let you fuck me.’ He said.

Dean’s face went beet red. ‘I’m NEVER letting you into that subscription, again!’ He said shaking his head.

‘I really don’t need to hear about your porn subscription, Dean.’ Sam said annoyed.

**xXxXx**

Dean had a handgun loaded with silver bullets in his right hand, his machete lodged in the trunk of a tree that he’d worry about retrieving later since Sam had killed the vamp already. He and Sam having gotten separated by the werewolf pack and Dean keeping Cas close since…yeah, the angel had refused to stay in the car.

‘Cas, can you tell -’ Dean began to whisper.

Cas shook his head. ‘The only thing I can feel is…close to Sam…and it’s not…it’s not a werewolf or vampire or…it feels very familiar, but I can’t tell just what it is.’ He whispered.

‘What do you mean something is close to Sam?’ Dean whispered angrily - and concerned.

‘I don’t think it’s dangerous, Dean.’ Cas whispered.

‘Yeah, and you thought you could trust Metatron. Sorry if I don’t trust your judgment.’ Dean whispered.

Cas lowered his head but otherwise, kept silent.

‘Dean!’ Dean heard Sam yell and he was off running with Cas limping behind as quickly as he could.

**xXxXx**

Dean came to a sudden stop with Cas a couple hundred feet behind. Sam was on the ground up against a tree, the three male werewolves were dead, and the female werewolf was wide-eyed staring at the angel who had his right hand on her head. Dean really wasn’t surprised when her eyes burned with the grace of a smiting, but when the angel looked at him…Dean had no idea what he was supposed to say. The angel turned to Sam and walked over to him.

Cas came to stand at Dean’s right, most of his weight on his left leg, because his right hurt almost as bad as when he first woke up. Cas looked at Dean. ‘Sam wasn’t crazy.’ He said.

Gadreel knelt down in front of Sam. ‘No, Castiel…Samuel was not crazy. I don’t know why I was brought back. I don’t know why I was brought back the way I was, starting with only Samuel being able to see and hear me. But, I’m not wasting my chance to do things right, this time. I am capable from learning from my mistakes.’ Gadreel said as he put his left hand on the back of Sam’s neck, his eyes glowing blue with grace.

Cas laughed lightly. Dean looked surprised at Cas. ‘You can’t tell, Gadreel?’ Cas asked curiously.

Gadreel pulled his hand back after he could tell Sam had been healed. ‘What?’ Gadreel asked, without taking his eyes off Sam.

‘You’re Sam’s angel…just as I am Dean’s.’ Cas said simply.

‘So, we’re stuck with him?’ Dean asked annoyed.

‘Yes, Dean.’ Cas said simply, deciding just to get straight to the point.

Sam sat up and looked curiously at Gadreel. ‘Hello, Samuel.’ Gadreel said as he stood up. Sam just stared dumbly at Gadreel. ‘ _I’m not crazy._ ’ Sam thought to himself. ‘I’m not crazy.’ He mouthed. ‘I’m not crazy.’ He whispered.

‘No Samuel, you are not crazy.’ Gadreel said as he began walking toward Cas. Sam stood up and watched as Dean stepped in front of Cas as Gadreel got closer.

Gadreel stopped about six feet in front of Dean. ‘I have no desire to hurt you, Dean Winchester, but you’re not protecting Castiel by standing between us.’ He said simply. He wasn’t surprised by the angel blade Dean retrieved from inside his jacket. He shook his head before flicking his right wrist sending Dean flying several feet to the right - Gadreel’s right.

‘Dean!’ Sam shouted concerned before attempting to run toward Dean, only to realize he couldn’t move. By the anger on Dean’s face, Sam could tell Gadreel had him ‘pinned down’, as well. He wasn’t concerned about Gadreel hurting Cas, but if he was wrong…Dean would kill him, there was no doubt in his mind about that.

‘I can’t heal all the damage that was done to you. There are limits to what kind of healing I am capable of. I can heal your leg and your eyes and repair the remaining damage to your wing, but I can’t fix your arms or your other wing.’ Gadreel whispered.

‘I know, brother.’ Cas said.

Gadreel put his right hand on Cas’ chest, his eyes beginning to glow with grace.

**xXxXx**

Dean looked in the passengers seat, where Cas was watching him. He still didn’t trust Gadreel, not by any stretch or meaning of the word, but he had used a large portion of grace to fix Cas’ leg, his vision, and the lingering damage to his left wing. He understood that there were indeed limits to just how much an angel could heal.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror, where he could see Sam following Baby in the truck. Gadreel was riding back to the Bunker with Sam. Dean had actually suggested Cas riding with Sam and Gadreel with Dean so he could ‘keep and eye on’ Gadreel, but Gadreel had been adamant against being near the Mark for any longer than necessary.

**xXxXx**

After getting back to the Bunker, it became normal for Gadreel to look for hunts further and further away from Lawrence, and by extension…the Mark and Dean. Sam wouldn’t hesitate to go with Gadreel and while Dean understood - after Cas explained it - Gadreel’s absolute fear of the Mark…it did piss him off when Gadreel started convincing Sam to take on cases up in Canada. Or, more accurately…A case and while on that case was already looking for others - for once they finished the first. By the emails Sam was sending on a daily basis, this would make the fifth consecutive case in Canada, and he honestly thought that Gadreel was already looking for a sixth.

‘Cas, I know you and Gadreel can both still hear angel radio. Pray to him and get him to bring my damn brother back, because he won’t listen to mine.’ Dean snapped.

‘I’ve tried, Dean. He’s not keeping Sam away to hurt you, he’s working under the assumption that YOU could hurt Sam, and as long as you have the Mark, I don’t think he’s going to change his mind. You already tried killing him before he sacrificed himself so I could get free, I doubt he’s going to change his mind about the Mark’s influence over you. And, if that means he keeps Sam away from you…then that’s what he’s going to try to do.’ Cas explained. ‘But, you do need to understand…IF Sam really wants to come back, Gadreel isn’t going to stop him, and he would come with him, but until then…Gadreel is going to do everything he can to keep Sam safe from you.’ He continued.

‘I would never hurt Sam!’ Dean snapped.

‘And, Lucifer would never betray our father, either. But, he did…didn’t he?’ Cas asked seriously.

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. ‘You know what the Mark is capable of Cas, why haven’t you left?’ Dean asked curiously. ‘Doesn’t it scare you?’ He continued.

‘I’m not Gadreel, Dean. He doesn’t know you like I do, I’m not sure anyone can. I don’t have faith in God, I have faith in you.’ Cas explained with determination.

Dean lowered his head. ‘You shouldn’t.’ He whispered sadly.

‘Maybe not, but I do. I know the risks and they’re ones I’ve taken time and again for you and they’re ones I will continue to take.’ Cas said simply.

Dean stepped up to Cas and placed his left hand on Cas’ right cheek. He could feel the burn of the Mark. ‘Then, you’re a fool.’ Dean said before squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. ‘ _No, no! Cas, run!_ ’ He thought, trying but unable to get the words to come out.

Cas blinked several times. ‘Dean?’ He asked confused but careful.

‘ _Run, Cas, please! Run!_ ’ Dean thought desperately. Dean could feel the angel blade in his right hand. ‘ _Run!_ ’ Dean was screaming in his head.

Cas took a step back from Dean, suddenly feeling like something was VERY wrong. Noticing the angel blade in Dean’s hand, Cas took another step back. ‘Dean?’ He asked concerned.

Dean grabbed Cas by the back of the neck with his left hand. ‘ _Cas, please, run!_ ’ He screamed desperately in his head.

Cas went wide-eyed. ‘Dean?’ He repeated concerned. ‘You can fight this.’ He said determined. ‘I love you.’ He added.

‘ _Gadreel, please, if you can fly…protect Cas!_ ’ Dean prayed desperately before plunging the angel blade into Cas’ stomach.

**xXxXx**

‘No!’ Gadreel shouted in his true voice, caring little for the laptop in his lap.

Sam jumped up out of bed - having crashed less than an hour ago - gun in hand. Seeing the blown lights, windows, and TV screen - the laptop probably was, too - he looked at Gadreel, but seeing no threat, he lowered the gun. ‘Gad?’ He asked concerned.

‘Castiel is dead.’ Gadreel said sadly.

‘What?’ Sam asked concerned. ‘Is -’ He began.

‘Dean prayed to me…that if I could fly to protect Castiel. Archangels are the only angels still capable of flight, Sam…and I am no archangel. He - Dean - he did it. He killed Castiel.’ Gadreel said sadly, no longer able to meet Sam’s eyes. ‘And, the nephilim Castiel was carrying.’ He whispered.

‘I need to get back to the Bunker.’ Sam said urgently.

Gadreel shook his head. ‘Sam, please. Don’t!’ He said, almost desperately.

‘Gad, you said that I could go back when I was ready. I NEED to go back, now.’ Sam attempted to explain.

Gadreel nodded stiffly, not happy, but not arguing.

**xXxXx**

Gadreel watched the scenery change out the passenger side window as Sam drove. He would go to Hell with Sam if it came to it, but he had no words to offer Sam in comfort. He had no words of regret for not being able to answer Dean’s prayer. He had no words to express his sadness for failing his brother. So, as Sam drove…getting closer and closer to the Bunker, Gadreel stayed silent.

Sam had thought he was doing the right thing staying away from Dean. He thought he would be able to control the Mark better if…if he stayed away. He thought Cas would be able to help Dean control the Mark. And, not only had he been wrong, but Cas was dead, because of his mistake.

**xXxXx**

Sam walked into the Bunker followed by Gadreel. Gadreel wrapped his arms around himself, he could feel that something wasn’t right. Sam looked back at Gadreel. ‘Gad?’ He asked concerned.

‘No!’ Gadreel whispered.

‘What’s wrong?’ Sam asked concerned.

Gadreel rushed past Sam and headed straight for Dean’s room, with Sam following close behind.

Gadreel coming to a dead stop as soon as he opened the door, Sam just barely avoiding colliding with him. ‘Dean.’ Sam whispered sadly.

Gadreel looked at the scene. Dean sitting back in a corner, Cas’ body pulled back between his legs, a bullet wound to Dean’s right temple, the gun still in his hand, and the Mark was gone. A note on the wall that simply read ‘Don’t bring me back unless you can bring him back too’.

**xXxXx**

Evan jerked back from Chuck. ‘What the fuck?’ Evan snapped.

‘Try controlling all that multiplied by thousands. You really think you can break me?’ Chuck responded back calmly. He decided not to mention the fact that he abandoned universes that didn’t fit with his ideas. He’d just worked hardest on the one he was currently in to MAKE it fit.

Evan gripped Chuck’s throat with her right hand. ‘Quite sure, but I want to test something first.’ She said easily, before sending repeated jolts at strengthening rates through Chuck’s body.

Chuck kept his eyes on Evan. He could feel the jolts but they felt filtered, muted, dulled. He watched as Evan’s eyes seemed to have electricity shooting through them as the jolts - pulses - continued getting stronger. THAT was new.

As the electricity kept getting stronger, Evan could feel as Chuck’s body began to lightly jerk. It was something she’d learnt with Gabriel, even if you didn’t necessarily feel the shock…your vessel would still react, even though it would take a much stronger shock. She didn’t plan to attempt making Chuck feel the shock, if he had the tolerance that Gabriel did…she’d about fried Gabriel’s vessel and he still hadn’t thought it was very painful, she doubted Chuck would be much different…in fact, he’d probably be worse.

‘I’m done playing games with you, Chuck. You want to be trained?’ Evan asked with a wicked smile. ‘Then, I will -’ Evan stopped the jolts, but didn’t move her hand before leaning in to whisper in Chuck’s left ear, ‘make you my bitch.’ And then, Evan sent a sudden but very powerful jolt of electricity through Chuck’s body.

Chuck’s body jerked several times as he whimpered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Do you get it, now? It was all just one of Chuck’s multitude of discarded drafts.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	9. Lesson 2: Collars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Alright, so with the conclusion of the two part Dean’s Angel bit…we’re back to the main focus being Evan and Chuck.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Evan was sitting on the left side of the couch, had her cell phone in her left hand, scrolling through the catalogue, and glancing down at her right leg every couple minutes to see if Chuck had any intent of moving his head. The good thing was, she knew goddesses and gods alike couldn’t suffer from hearing loss or else, she’d be concerned about the loudness of the music she could hear from his earbuds. The fact that Chuck considered that ‘background noise’ while he typed, erased, retyped, edited, erased, retyped, and edited again before continuing onto the next paragraph of whatever he was writing in Docs…was actually funny.

‘Favorite color?’ Evan asked telepathically, knowing that Chuck wouldn’t hear her otherwise.

‘Red.’ Chuck said without hesitation.

Evan slid her thumb to change colors of the item until it changed to red before switching the phone to her right hand and holding it where Chuck could see it.

Chuck rubbed his eyes before taking the phone with his left hand and holding it a little further away from his face. The picture was of a bright red leather collar. He took his right ear bud out of his ear. ‘You’re getting a dog?’ He asked curiously.

Evan chuckled. ‘Bark, Chuck.’ She said with a smirk.

‘I’m not a dog.’ Chuck said before attempting to put his ear bud back in his ear, Evan catching his right wrist with her right hand.

‘No, but you should know from those pictures of mine…and from the research I know you’ve done…that people wear collars, too.’ Evan said, still not losing the smirk.

‘I’m not Gabriel and you don’t have a leather kink.’ Chuck said.

Evan began tapping her fingers on Chuck’s wrist while maintaining a loose grip on it. ‘No, you’re not and I don’t. But, you did say you’d submit to me…and I really don’t like…training a person until they’ve been collared.’ Actually, that’s not right. She typically did basic training before collaring, but she really just wanted to see if Chuck would go along with this…since ‘forcing’ the issue would be quite a bit of work if Chuck didn’t just go along with it. Okay, really…she just wanted to see him wearing a collar. ‘Training’ had NOTHING to do with it.

‘Fine.’ Chuck said, only slightly annoyed. ‘Can you find a deeper red? I don’t like bright red.’ He asked, figuring he could at least go along with this part.

‘You’re the one with my phone, Chuck. There’s a color selection below the picture.’ Evan pointed out. Some people would think she was being too soft, but she’d never had the controlling nature over another persons clothes as SOME people. That and she always figured it was easier to convince someone to wear something they could at least tolerate. Unless one counted Gabriel who would walk around stark-ass naked covered in pink body paint and glitter if he were dared to. But then again, Gabriel was the exception to A LOT of rules.

**xXxXx**

The following day, Evan looked at her orders, checking to see if any had been shipped. Three deep red leather collars in different styles, after Chuck got over his initial ‘I’m not a dog’ opinion…he actually seemed oddly enthusiastic about a collar and it just made sense to get more than one. The fact that to Evan gauging Chuck for a reaction was like trying to gauge the direction of a bipolar jumping jack...was going to make ‘training’ him quite…unique.

Evan had to admit, the ball gag made ZERO sense since those things were useless when dealing with someone who was telepathic…she’d tried enough on Gabriel to have learnt that. In fact, GAGGING him made him talk more. And honestly, the gag hadn’t been her idea…it had just…been in the order when Chuck had handed her phone back to her to ‘review’ the order. He was confusing the hell out of her…she needed to understand how his mind worked to be able to train him and so far, the more she tried to figure that out…the more of a headache he was proving to be.

‘So…um…you’re getting back into the scene?’ Leo asked carefully.

Evan chuckled. ‘To this day, I do not understand how your shy little self is a dom.’ She said with a smirk.

‘Mindset.’ Leo said, meeting Evan’s eyes.

‘So, do you think I’m making a mistake?’ She asked curiously.

‘I wouldn’t have gotten involved with that man to begin with. I’ve dealt with…subs…like him before. They THINK they know what they’re getting into, but they have no idea…and really, they’re not subs at all. They might be into kink…but not D/s. And really, for someone who, even if it turns out that he likes the scene…it’s going to be a very lengthy process. And, why, if you’re going to train him…did you allow those purchases to go through? You need to enforce control but you don’t seem to actually give a fuck what he does.’ Leo explained. ‘I mean, letting him pick collars is one thing…some would think it’s lazy, but I’ve figured out with my own…it’s a lot easier to break them into collars if they’re given some freedom to help pick out collars. But the ball gag, handcuffs, spreader bar, nipple clamps, and varying sizes and styles of dildos. Does he have the first clue what he’s REALLY getting into?’ He asked curiously.

Evan was always fascinated how, when Leo would begin talking about his position as a dom… his whole shy façade would fall away for a much more serious and confident persona. And, she also knew that while she was older by many millennia then Leo, he was a lot more…it was just a scene that he was better at. The fact that he kept three subs of his own, in addition to running a training program for a dom or domme and their sub or subs while maintaining a ‘normal’ job was fascinating.

‘I’m God, of course I know what I’m getting into.’ Evan said in a mocking tone.

‘A sub with a god complex? Are you TRYING to drown?’ Leo asked curiously.

‘Do you remember how I explained what I am, Leo?’ Evan asked carefully.

‘You’re a goddess created by God’s older sister, The Darkness.’ Leo said easily.

‘Similar to how The Darkness goes by the name, Amara…God seems to prefer Chuck.’ Evan said carefully.

‘That short little homeless guy?’ Leo asked with a laugh.

‘Ego-maniacal narcissist is more accurate.’ Evan said.

‘And, HE wants to -’ Leo started before breaking down in laughter. ‘I swear, I want video of that.’ He added.

‘You know that I don’t video my scenes, Leo.’ Evan said coldly.

‘Siege is going to get a kick out of this!’ Leo said with a smile.

‘Yeah, yeah…I’m sure your baby brother will be thrilled.’ Evan said annoyed. Evan was well aware that Siege was actually older than Leo…by three years…but Leo had always been the more ‘grown-up’ of the two even if Siege was more financially successful. And, while Siege was a dom in his own right, he wasn’t active in the scene outside the home.

**xXxXx**

Chuck laid on his stomach on the couch, facing the back of the couch, his phone in his left hand, and earbuds in his ears. There were two separate boxes sitting in the floor next to the couch…and…he already knew what was in the boxes. He had nothing against being a submissive, but it had never been something he’d been able to do before. Oh, he could put on a good submissive attitude, that he’d proven several times as a drunk, but…he couldn’t be that in a relationship, even when he wanted to. Then again, he was a ‘natural bottom’…so maybe, it wasn’t entirely impossible.

Chuck knew that a lot of what drew him to Evan was that unlike anyone else who he could see the past, present, and future of and whether they were Heaven or Hell bound - sometimes, he liked to mess with that…Evan was shrouded. She was mysterious, even if he now knew she was Amara’s creation. He was used to with some people how parts of their life would be hidden because of them meeting Evan, but the one that threw him…was Nick…who’d seemingly become Lucifer’s favorite vessel. Most of Nick’s life prior to his possession by Lucifer was either cloaked or blurred. Chuck smirked as some loud guitar rift sounded from a song he wasn’t even paying attention to and he promptly vanished.

**xXxXx**

Evan walked into her apartment and promptly realized two things, one…the items she’d purchased have arrived. Apparently, Chuck was good for something since he refused to leave her apartment. BUT, the other was that Chuck was actually NOT there, at the moment. It didn’t take her long to figure out where he was and when she did…she saw red, he was going to pay for this! ‘God damn you, Chuck!’ She growled before disappearing.

**xXxXx**

Nick spun around, swinging his hammer one-handed at whoever had startled him.

Chuck ducked - sometimes, having a smaller vessel came in handy, even if it wouldn’t have hurt, he didn’t plan on getting hit before he got a word out - he hadn’t said anything, yet.

‘Who the hell are you?’ Nick snapped. The fact he was standing over a dying - not yet dead - male body was irrelevant…as was the fact of the blood on his clothes, face, hands, and hammer.

Chuck put his hands behind his back and grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. ‘I know even if you don’t have HIS grace anymore that you can tell when something is different. Can you tell what’s different about me?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Nick rotated the hammer in his right hand before slipping the claw end of it under Chuck’s chin to keep him from breaking eye contact. He leaned in closer. ‘You’re the son of a bitch that had Lucifer imprisoned for eons.’ He snarled. ‘And, if I thought it would do any good, I would bust my hammer on your head.’ He added as an afterthought.

‘Do you know what I’m doing here?’ Chuck asked casually.

‘To smite me because I plan to bust Lucifer out of the Empty?’ Nick asked coldly.

Chuck laughed. ‘No, of course not. You’ll try, you’ll ALMOST succeed, but ultimately you will fail.’ He said simply. ‘But, I won’t have to be involved, think Winchester.’ He added with a smirk.

‘Does Evan know?’ Nick asked curiously.

‘She knows you’re alive, that you’re going to die, that I won’t allow her to interfere, but -’ Chuck began to explain.

‘Allow?’ Nick asked with a laugh before lowering the hammer and switching it to his left hand. ‘Chuck, you don’t ALLOW Evan to do shit! She does whatever the hell she wants and not even YOU could stop her.’ Nick explained seriously.

‘I’m -’ Chuck began.

‘God? So? Evan was your sisters creation. You think she gives a shit about your power or Amara’s? You think I do? You created the archangels for two purposes…the first was to lock The Darkness away and the second, Gabriel and Raphael were no longer required, just your oldest…Michael and your favorite…Lucifer. You didn’t CARE about them. You created the other gods and goddesses to have someone to blame for when something went wrong. You created humans with the idea of the Apocalypse in mind. Do you care about ANYTHING besides yourself?’ Nick asked snidely.

Chuck crossed his arms. ‘And, you’re meaningless to my ending, Nick.’ He said simply. ‘Or, more accurately…you’re nothing but a plot device at this point. You could die now and it wouldn’t change anything.’ He added. ‘But, I do have to ask…how long have you known Evan?’ He asked curiously.

Nick held his right hand - palm down - next to his hip. ‘I was about that big.’ He said calmly. ‘Maybe a little smaller…I hadn’t started school, yet.’ He added.

‘So, you’ve known her most of your life?’ Chuck couldn’t keep the surprise out of his voice…even if it was the only sensible answer since there was so little of Nick’s life he could see.

‘Yes.’ Nick said.

‘Do you think that’s why she’s so protective of you?’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘No.’ Nick said, shaking his head.

‘Then why?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘That’s none of your damn business!’ Chuck heard Evan’s angry voice behind him. Chuck spun around. ‘You really thought I wouldn’t figure out you came here?’ Evan snapped.

‘I was bored.’ Chuck said easily.

‘And, you can take your fucking boredom and shove it up your ass. Stay the hell away from Nick!’ Evan snapped.

‘You cannot interfere in -’ Chuck began to explain.

‘We’ve been through this before, god boy. You really think I give a fuck? I don’t! Did you really think I would sit back and allow…whatever you had planned for Nick to just happen without trying to interfere? The Winchester’s might not play by the rules you set in this game to begin with…just as a general rule, they don’t...but me? I don’t interfere until it’s in my interest…you should have NEVER told me about Nick still being alive.’ Evan said coldly.

‘Why? What does he mean to you?’ Chuck asked curiously. ‘HE’S human!’ He stressed.

Nick dropped the hammer onto the floor before slipping his right arm under Chuck’s armpits. ‘Yes, I am, but you’re about to be in your own personal Hell…’ Nick said with a smirk. ‘god boy.’ He added mockingly.

Chuck felt his face twitch and he attempted to disappear to avoid doing something that he would regret - like smiting Nick before Jack had the opportunity to kill him, but he suddenly felt a tightening around his throat. ‘Nice trick, Ev.’ He heard Nick say smugly.

Evan looked at the red collar around Chuck’s neck that was glowing with Enochian sigils. ‘See, Chuck…there’s something you hadn’t considered before. I spent many years around Gabriel…in some ways, I’m a trickster in my own right. But, he was also able to provide me with a set of sigils that would work…even on you. And see, with a little trick here or there…all I needed was access to the collars, I could tweak a little something and even if I never touched the collar…the sigils would still appear, and collaring you was no more difficult then popping in here for me.’ She explained. ‘And no, it can’t be permanent - you’re too powerful for that, BUT…for now, you’re powerless, god boy.’ She added with a smirk. ‘And, as Nick pointed out…welcome to Hell.’ She concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I have my reasons for cutting it off there and you’ll probably, possibly, maybe understand them once you read the next chapter.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	10. Lesson 3: The Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I know there were probably a couple parts in 9 that had you scratching your head, but don’t worry…you’ll get your answers in this one. At least, to the questions I’m willing to answer.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘Evan, you know me. You knew me long before I even met Sarah…but…I know you, too. And, THIS…THIS isn’t you.’ Nick said, leaning against the outside of the door to the makeshift dungeon Evan had set-up in her basement.

‘What do you mean, lil’ Nick?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Ev, come on! I asked you to stop calling me that when I got bigger than you!’ Nick said with a hint of a smirk.

‘And, if you ever asked with a completely serious face, I would.’ Evan said with a smile.

Nick put his hands on his hips before letting them drop back to his sides. ‘You are a pain in the ass, sometimes.’ Nick said with a hint of irritation but also humor before shaking his head.

‘As are you.’ Evan said simply. ‘So, what did you mean that THIS isn’t me?’ She asked, getting back to the original topic.

‘Evan, even before Lucifer…I wasn’t a good person. I wasn’t a serial killer, but I wasn’t GOOD, either. You know that. But, even then…there were lines I did not cross. I never hit Sarah or Teddy…even on my worse days. But, what you want to do to Chuck…that’s crossing one of those lines. And, that’s a line that I KNOW you would never cross. So, why are you so dead-set on crossing it, now?’ Nick explained.

‘He needs to learn that there are consequences to his actions…which is obviously something god boy in there has NEVER had to deal with. And, I’m not going to let him fucking do…whatever he’s planning to use you for as part of his damn story!’ Evan stressed.

‘Ev, I know you’re protective of me. You have been since shortly after we met and I still remember calling you my guardian angel before I found out you were a goddess. Do you remember what I used to say after finding that out up until shortly after I flunked out of college? But, I’ve known for the better part of a decade that I was going to end in Hell. I’ve been to Hell, I know what to expect when I go back. And, as Chuck said…I am human, I’m not going to live for eons like you.’ Nick explained.

‘Yeah, when you were growing up…you used to say you were going to marry me when you got old enough, but you grew out of that and we stayed friends.’ Evan said with a sad smile on her face.

Nick shook his head. ‘Ev, I didn’t grow out of it…but for all extensive purposes, you’re immortal…I’m not. And, I just didn’t want you have to watch me grow old and die while at my side.’ He explained.

Evan lowered her head. ‘I know. I’ve always known that, Nick.’ She said regretfully. Nick lowered his head. ‘I don’t know what Chuck has planned for you, but I won’t let him do it. I accepted the fact that you would die someday, but I’m not letting you be someone’s plaything and die THAT way.’ Evan added seriously.

‘So, if I help you with this…will you help make sure Jack doesn’t interfere in my plan to bring Lucifer back?’ Nick asked, raising his head.

Evan’s head snapped up. ‘So, you do remember about what I told you when you were little about what I saw…about how you died?’ She asked curiously.

‘I didn’t, but when Chuck pointed out that it was going to be due to the Winchester’s…it clicked.’ Nick said.

Evan nodded. ‘Yes, I’ll keep Jack from interfering.’ She said.

‘Then, whether I like what you’re planning for Chuck or not, I’ll help.’ Nick said seriously. ‘Are you going to be okay with losing me, again though…when Lucifer repossesses me?’ He asked carefully.

Evan shrugged. ‘I don’t know.’ She said with a childish smirk. ‘I’m hoping I can convince him to let you have a little bit of control on occasion.’ She added.

Nick just nodded, deciding not to point out that THAT was exactly what he DIDN’T want. He LIKED being Lucifer!

Nick turned around and opened the door, letting Evan go in before him, and then following her inside.

**xXxXx**

Chuck stood with his eyes closed - not that it mattered with the blindfold around his eyes, but he was trying to avoid having another panic attack. ‘ _Natural bottom, my ass! I can’t stand being restrained even if I do like being on bottom during sex._ ’ He thought to himself. His wrists were handcuffed above his head, he knew there was something the chain was above because he couldn’t pull the cuffs down…and it was high enough to where he was having to stand on his toes…and that position was getting difficult to maintain. The collar around his neck was keeping him powerless. He’d taken to trying to chew on the ball gag to give himself something to do, even if it wasn’t really possible, due to how it fit in his mouth. The nipple clamps, those were going to hurt like hell when they came off, and he knew that…since he honestly doubted that Evan would take his collar off first. The cock ring irritated more than frustrated him, since an erection and getting off were the last things on his mind. The spreader bar is extremely frustrating though, he was having a hard time maintaining his balance on his toes with his legs spread with the bar. The only thing he was liking from being locked in Evan’s basement/dungeon was the dildo up his ass…that felt SO GOOD! He knew he should be concerned about the fact that he had no clothes on, but oddly…that was low on his list of concerns.

Chuck heard the door open and two sets of footsteps approaching him, even without his sight or ‘godly’ abilities…he knew they were Evan and Nick. ‘Ev, are you sure about this? Because, if we - you - I - do this…there’s no going back.’ He heard Nick hesitantly say. ‘ _What are they planning?_ ’ Chuck thought to himself.

‘Oh yes, I’m very sure.’ Chuck heard Evan say in a tone of voice that sounded…he wouldn’t say that it sounded pleasant but it was full of pleasure. ‘ _I’m not going to like this._ ’ Chuck thought to himself.

Chuck listened as the heavier - Nick’s - set of footsteps got closer before coming around to a stop behind him. He listened as the lighter - Evan’s - set of footsteps got closer before feeling her hands on his face, over his blindfold. He felt as Evan slid her hands to the back of his head where the blindfold was tied. His heartbeat sped up as he felt Evan untie the blindfold. He blinked his eyes open after the blindfold had been removed and Evan had taken a step back. ‘Do you know what’s about to happen, god boy?’ Evan asked regretfully. Chuck knew he wouldn’t like it, whatever IT was...but in the position he was in, unable to speak or really even move, he couldn’t convey that the way he wanted to.

Nick put his right hand on the back of Chuck’s neck. ‘ _I don’t want to do this. This isn’t me and Lucifer would be pissed if - when - he found out._ ’ He thought as he absentmindedly started to slowly move his thumb on Chuck’s neck.

Chuck was surprised to hear Nick’s voice in his head. ‘ _I don’t know what to do. I want to help Evan but…it’s never a good thing to make your angel angry. Still, I don’t want to die like some extra note, side character._ ’ He heard Nick’s voice in his head, still. ‘ _And, why am I asking you? You don’t care about what happens to me._ ’ He heard the annoyance in Nick’s words.

‘ _Can you hear me?_ ’ Chuck thought.

‘ _Yes._ ’ Chuck heard Nick’s answer immediately.

‘ _You don’t have to -_ ’ Chuck began to think.

‘ _Chuck, you and I both know you’re a better liar than Lucifer. So, don’t try talking your way out of this._ ’ Chuck heard Nick’s interruption.

‘ _I’m not trying to talk my way out it._ ’ Chuck thought, even if it was true that he technically was trying to. ‘ _You want Lucifer back, but you shouldn’t have to live with the regret of crossing a line that neither you nor he would cross. And, do you think he would be happy that this was the way you made sure he was brought back?_ ’ He added, not one hundred percent what IT was, but figuring that Nick’s reluctance was due to it being something that Lucifer would NOT approve of. But, he just couldn’t figure out what Lucifer out of everyone would have a problem with.

Chuck felt as Nick’s right hand trailed lightly down his spine and under normal circumstances, he would like the feeling Nick was providing, but in this situation…it made his skin crawl. He felt as Nick’s hand continued down until it reached the dildo and he felt himself flinch. ‘ _No!_ ’ He cried out in his head.

Evan crossed her arms. ‘Let’s start simple and you fuck him with it, Nick.’ Evan ordered.

‘Why can’t YOU do this?’ Nick asked, trying to keep his voice even. He did not and probably never would like this idea.

‘I could, but why should I when you agreed to help? And remember, Lucifer…Jack…you’re going to need help.’ Evan said smirking.

‘No!’ Nick snapped. Chuck was surprised by Nick’s refusal.

Evan tilted her head curiously. ‘Why not?’ She asked curiously.

‘Because, one of the few things I’ve always had the same belief on is this…RAPE is wrong, and I will NOT do this! You want to? You can do it your fucking self! But, I will not! And, if you really think Lucifer would be HAPPY about this…you NEVER dealt with him. Yes, he has daddy issues of the worst kind, but THIS…no, he would not be happy.’ Nick said resolutely.

Evan flinched, she honestly hadn’t expected help, anyways. It still bothered her that Nick saw this as a bad thing…and that the Devil would? It was an odd feeling, but odd feeling or not, she would still help Nick. Evan shrugged. ‘Fine, don’t help.’ Evan said coldly.

Nick growled before leaving the room. ‘ _Why the hell is Evan acting like this?_ ’ He thought to himself as he paced Evan’s living room. ‘ _I know her! I’ve known her since I was little! This isn’t like her!_ ’ He thought frustratingly to himself before running his right hand through his hair, stopping at the back, and pulling…he couldn’t pull much due to the short length of his hair, though.

Nick put his left hand on his hip before beginning to tap the fingers on his left hand against his jeans and shirt. Racking his memories for reasons for this change in behavior, he wondered if…was she just angry at Chuck? Was this a proximity thing due to being around Chuck since she was Amara’s creation? Could it be HIM? He knew that while Lucifer hadn’t had the Mark in a few thousand years but that he had maintained remnants of the Mark…even when you lost the Mark, it was NEVER COMPLETELY gone…even after the Darkness was released. And, he knew that because Lucifer had remnants of the Mark in his grace and Nick having that small trace of grace which provided ‘backdoor access’ for Lucifer to repossess him…that Nick actually had a minuscule amount of the Mark himself.

When Nick realized his pacing had stopped and he was grinding his teeth - a habit he had that had taken conscious effort to break…and it hadn’t been easy, he figured he needed to bite the bullet and do something he KNEW he’d regret. He reluctantly took his phone out of his pocket before dialing a number he honestly regretted memorizing, but there weren’t a lot of options since he was coming up empty-handed with his - Lucifer’s memories.

**xXxXx**

Sam hit something on his nightstand before making contact with his phone, pulling it to his ear, taking it away from his ear, and hitting the answer button before putting it back to his ear. ‘Hello?’ He asked half-asleep, forty-two minutes of sleep was NOT in fact, rest.

‘Sam, I need your help with something.’ Sam shot up in bed hearing the person on the other end of the call.

‘Lucifer?’ Sam asked somewhere between panicked and angry.

He heard the exhale of breath. ‘Nick.’ Sam heard the annoyed correction.

‘What do you want?’ Sam asked hesitantly.

**xXxXx**

Nick bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. ‘ _Damn it!_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘ _I can’t get them involved! Sam would want to know how Evan was acting and if he finds out that Chuck is a prisoner…THAT isn’t optional._ ’ His thought continued. ‘This was a mistake, sorry to wake you.’ Nick said quickly before hanging up.

**xXxXx**

Sam pulled the phone away from his ear before dropping it on his pillow, scrubbing his hands up and down his face, and figuring that with it being Nick that whatever was going on wasn’t in fact world ending - or threatening - so, it could wait until he at least had a couple more hours of sleep.

**xXxXx**

Evan stood with her arms crossed, her back to Chuck. She honestly didn’t care what Lucifer thought, she’d dealt with archangels before, she could deal with a solitary one…BUT, she did care what Nick thought. And, she realized just how stupid she’d been. Nick was right, this wasn’t her. She didn’t plan out someone’s…THIS WASN’T sub training! This would be down right rape! And, dragging Nick into it? Knowing how strongly HE was against forcing a woman - or a man if one were into that type of thing - into something like that…what had she been thinking?

‘Chuck, tell me something.’ Evan said carefully without turning around.

‘Mimph!’ Was the word - sound - that came out of Chuck’s mouth. How Evan was expecting him to be able to come out with a coherent word with a ball gag in his mouth was beyond him.

Evan rolled her eyes and chuckled. ‘Oops!’ She said with a smirk before snapping the fingers on her right hand and turning around.

Chuck was suddenly standing normally and fully clothed but with none of the ‘toys’…except for the collar still being around his neck. ‘What do you want to know?’ He asked curiously and a bit confused.

Evan turned around, stepped up to Chuck, reached up to his neck, and took his collar off. ‘Please, just go. This whole damn thing was a mistake. I’m sure we’ll run into each other again before you get your ending…so please, just go, Chuck.’ Evan said regretfully.

Chuck shook his head. ‘What if I don’t want to?’ He asked curiously.

The look on Evan’s face could only be called a look like ‘ _are you stupid or what’_? But, while that might have been her facial reaction…she couldn’t help but think about some of the stories she’s read or situations she’s witnessed of someone being in love and going back again and again to their abuser because they either blame themselves, believe the abusers bullshit excuses, or…are just that stupid in love.

Evan lowered her head regretfully.

Chuck tilted his head. ‘Hey, are you okay?’ He asked gently but curiously.

‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have…’ Evan began regretfully before stopping.

Chuck put his hands on Evan’s hips. Evan’s head snapped up to look at Chuck. It was odd thinking about it but there had been very little actual physical contact between the two, so this action was surprising to Evan. She didn’t really count Chuck’s behavior with deafening music while writing with his head on her leg in the same category as this.

Chuck moved his right hand to the middle of Evan’s lower back, pulling her gently closer to him, and moved his left hand up her back to the back of her neck, encouraging her to lean her head on his left shoulder. He could feel the stiffness - reluctance or hesitation might be better words - from Evan but her still allowing him to pull her without a struggle - or much of one. He felt as Evan turned her head toward his neck before she moved her arms around his lower back, interlacing her fingers behind his back. He leaned his head on Evan’s right shoulder and let his eyes drift closed.

**xXxXx**

Nick peaked into the door and seeing the position Evan and Chuck were in, he couldn’t help but shake his head before backing away, closing the door quietly, and taking his phone back out of his pocket, he decided that it was time for some changes to the future Evan had seen for him, before dialing a number.

The phone rang and rang before a drowsy voice came over the speaker. ‘Nick, what the hell?’ He heard Sam ask.

‘Sam, forget what I said last time. We have a problem.’ Nick decided to get to the point.

‘What kind of problem?’ He heard Sam ask with more clarity.

‘Look, I know we don’t see eye-to-eye on a lot of things and that probably is never going to change, but THIS…we NEED to see eye-to-eye on. So, I’m going to tell you a story and I need you to LISTEN to the whole story BEFORE you bite my head off. Because, whether either of us like this or not…Dean, Castiel, and Jack will ALL need to be involved in this…as well as Lucifer and Gabriel. I know how to get Lucifer out of the Empty and can help Jack snatch Gabriel. I would suggest Michael but that would be a disaster with Lucifer, and Raphael wouldn’t be any better. So, this is big…as in, BIGGER than Apocalypse big! So, are you willing to listen?’ Nick asked seriously.

‘Okay.’ Sam said carefully but curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So, does anybody know where this is heading?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	11. Failed Creation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Well, I’ve come to the conclusion that I probably should actually end this story at 13 chapters like originally planned. It’s not that I COULDN’T do more chapters, but I’m just afraid that if I continue after that that I’ll lose interest and it will end in some half-assed way or never get finished. I hope you understand my decision and will stay with me until the end of this ride.
> 
> Warning: A few spoilers for the movie It (at least, the original…with Richard Thomas. I’ve never really paid attention to the reboots from a couple years ago, nor do I have a clue who played in them).
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

It had been almost three weeks since either Evan or Chuck had been back at _The Star Phoenix Bar & Grill_. It wasn’t that Evan was avoiding the place, she just honestly hadn’t thought about it. Chuck on the other hand, he had only ever gone there after the first time because of Evan so if she didn’t go…he didn’t see the point.

Robin tilted his head in curiosity seeing Evan walk into the bar followed by Chuck. He was seriously debating in that moment about a warning sign for the door for when Evan was there with Chuck. ‘ **Warning: Goddess on premises, be wary of possible damage or injury while in the presence of Chuck** ’

Robin watched as Evan hopped up on her normal bar stool before she tossed her helmet at him…a habit she thankfully only had when he didn’t have anything else in his hands. He watched as Chuck hopped up on the stool directly to her right - there were none to her left. He put the helmet under the bar, alongside the baseball bat, crowbar, and handgun he kept for the more…rowdy crowd or in the latter case…dangerous crowd, before he walked over to where Evan and Chuck were seated. ‘So, should I be concerned about this turn of events or does this mean that Chuck actually knows how to ride a motorcycle?’ Robin asked curiously.

‘No, we’re fine. And, why the hell would I let him drive my motorcycle?’ Evan asked curiously. ‘I’m less likely to do that then Dean is to let someone else drive his Baby.’ She said, close to offended.

‘But, it’s common practice to let the man drive while the woman -’ Robin began to explain confused.

‘You know that despite the fact that I actually prefer male pronouns…which from a human perspective would mean I identify as male but this isn’t some gender identity discussion…I don’t actually have a gender. So, how does this archaic belief apply to me?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Robin opened his mouth to respond before promptly closing it, again. He honestly had no idea how to respond to that. It was one of the reasons he had such an issue talking to angels…he would say something about their gender, they’d respond with something like that, and he’d be left scratching his head. ‘I guess, it doesn’t.’ Robin said hesitantly.

‘Tennessee Honey on the rocks, please.’ Evan said, getting Robin’s mind back on the fact that…hey, there’s a customer and not just a person I know in front of me.

‘Three Wise Men, whiskey, on the rocks.’ Chuck said. Admittedly - or not so, he’d found the drink fascinating at first…and then addicting.

While Robin was getting Evan her drink, ‘What labels do you want?’ He asked, directing his question to Chuck.

‘Johnnie Walker Red Label, Jim Beam White Label, and Jack Daniel’s Original No. 7.’ Chuck rattled off. He honestly didn’t like the Black Label from either Johnnie Walker or Jim Beam and he wasn’t as interested in the ‘flavored’ Jack’s as Evan obviously preferred.

Robin shook his head with a smirk as he sat Evan’s drink on the bar next to where he began getting Chuck’s drink prepared…he didn’t do the whole ‘let’s slide the drink down the length of he bar’…he’d lost to many glasses doing that.

When Robin finished, he sat Evan’s drink in front of her and Chuck’s in front of him. ‘So, where have you been, Evan? You normally don’t miss a Friday night…and you’ve actually missed the last three.’ Robin said curiously.

Evan shrugged. ‘Chuck showed me this neat little universe that has no yellow. I mean, absolutely…positively…NO YELLOW!’ She said with a growing smile.

Robin looked at Chuck. ‘So, did you create that universe before or AFTER you met Evan?’ He asked with a smirk.

‘I swear, I did it before I met her and learnt of her absolute disdain for the color. I don’t think I’d ever met someone who was so excited over the complete lack of a particular color. And, I did a lot of THOSE universes out of sheer boredom. The one in black and white was actually an idea I got when they started making films…so, it’s new in comparison to most of them.’ Chuck said honestly.

‘Hey, maybe next time we go universe hopping…you can show me that universe that’s all squirrels?’ She asked curiously. ‘How the angels are flying squirrels or maybe that world that you mentioned that had no color besides different shades of red? I can’t say I’d want to see one of your abstract creations since by my understanding…THOSE you never even finished.’ She added.

Chuck shrugged. ‘Sure.’ He said simply.

Robin couldn’t keep the confusion off his face. How in three weeks had Evan grown to be so…cozy with Chuck? She normally didn’t warm up to people that quickly when she had the issue with them that she had with Chuck…he’d known Evan long enough to know that fact.

**xXxXx**

‘You can’t honestly expect me to believe this shit!’ Dean snapped.

Lucifer - who had repossessed Nick - crossed his arms, leaned back on the back legs of the chair, and was keeping the chair balanced with his left foot while his right ankle was on his left knee. ‘Dean, I don’t honestly care what you do and don’t believe. I know more about what Father did then Michael was ever going to see…being the obedient son means you have blinders to the bullshit they pull. Do you think Michael - this universes Michael, anyways - even KNOWS about the other universes? No, he doesn’t. And, you do know that the reason Father was so against nephilim was because he’s actually AFRAID that one could actually become STRONGER then him. How that would happen even with archangel parentage, I do not know, but that’s a fear of his. Do you really think that if things go sideways with his…perfect little ending idea that he won’t kill Jack himself?’ He asked annoyed.

‘So God - Chuck - is a bad guy?’ Sam asked, trying to wrap his mind around what Lucifer had already said.

Gabriel who stood behind the chair Lucifer was leaned back in, threw his arms out at his sides. ‘Hello, dicks with wings! We had to get it from somewhere and it’s not like we had a mother!’ He said with a mix of humor and anger.

‘I can’t believe you.’ Castiel said hesitantly.

‘Cassie, Father is a writer. He put Sammich and Dean-o through hell since Dean was FOUR, and look at what’s happened to you since you joined the Winchesters. You’ve said that being resurrected over and over is punishment. Have you considered that you’re RIGHT?’ Gabriel asked.

Jack looked at Castiel before looking at Gabriel. ‘Does that mean that Chuck KNEW that Castiel would make that deal so that the Empty wouldn’t take me?’ He asked.

‘DEAL? What deal?’ Dean snapped. At the same time, ‘Cas, what did you do?’ Sam asked worried. And, ‘Castiel, why would you make a - ANY deal with the Empty?’ Lucifer snapped. And, Castiel’s head snapped toward Jack, and then he snapped, ‘Jack!’

‘I’d bet my grace on it, kiddo.’ Gabriel said, ignoring everyone else’s outbursts.

‘ _Lucifer, maybe we should involve Amara? I mean, I know you don’t like her, but she would be the best option against Chuck._ ’ Lucifer heard Nick suggest.

‘ _Only as a VERY LAST resort, Nick._ ’ Lucifer thought.

**xXxXx**

Chuck turned on his stool so he was facing toward Evan, propped his right elbow up on the bar, leaning his right cheek into his hand, and holding his glass in his left hand on his left leg. ‘So, how do you know Robin and Raul, anyways?’ He asked curiously. ‘I mean, what’s the story?’ He added.

‘I walked in here one day fifteen years ago…and Robin and I became friends over time. I met Raul when Robin was without a car for a while because someone t-boned his car when the other guy ran a red light. Robin wasn’t hurt but Raul still ended up driving him around until he got another car. It’s not really that exciting of a story, Chuck.’ Evan explained.

‘Do you know how they met?’ Chuck asked.

‘Oh yeah!’ Evan said smiling. ‘But, if you want to hear THAT story, ask Raul…he’s THE BEST at telling that story. It’s really quite funny the way Raul tells it.’ She added.

‘I’m asking you.’ Chuck said before taking a drink from his glass.

‘Well, Robin…honestly, he’s Roman…he was born - or whatever the hell Djinn are - in Rome during the fall of Rome. Fast forward several hundred years to the bubonic plague and while we were both in England at the time, our paths didn’t cross then…but during that period, he met a young Shapeshifter named Raul. Raul was from a bad home, they became friends and then something more, and when Raul got sick, Robin ended up making a deal with a Crossroads Demon that would tie Robin and Raul’s…life forces together so Raul’s near human aging and life span would tie in with Robin’s who has a much longer life as a Djinn. After the deal was made, Raul recovered, and the years passed until the demon could collect Robin…Robin pointed out something to the demon. The demon could not take Robin because he had no soul, he would go to Purgatory and even if he had a soul to collect, it would break the demons own deal…to take Robin would be to end Raul.’ Evan explained.

‘Damn.’ Chuck said impressed. ‘The story’s a lie, though. Maybe not about how they met, but his birth. During the fall of Rome would still make him a fairly young Djinn, but that sort of talent…that’s a trait of the oldest Djinn…being able to easily out-think a Crossroads Demon.’ He explained before looking at Robin and narrowed his eyes for a few seconds before his eyes went wide.

Evan tilted her head in curiosity. ‘Chuck?’ She asked curiously.

‘Robin?’ Chuck asked hesitantly.

It took a couple minutes before Robin walked back over to Evan and Chuck. ‘What?’ He asked curiously.

‘You’re not just any Djinn, are you?’ Chuck asked carefully.

‘What are you talking about, Chuck?’ Robin asked curiously.

‘You’re their Alpha.’ Chuck whispered.

‘What?’ Evan whispered surprised.

Robin shrugged. ‘So, what if I am? I stay away from them, they stay away from me, we’re all happy. I’m perfectly happy where I am.’ Robin said easily.

Chuck was intrigued by Robin’s response…most of the Alphas held SOME feeling for their ‘children’…but Robin really didn’t seem to. Of course, maybe that’s what kept him alive when Crowley was killing the Alphas. You can’t draw out ‘daddy’ if ‘daddy’ doesn’t care.

‘It’s funny in a way, isn’t it?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘What is?’ Robin asked curiously.

‘I was created by The Darkness as…as…her answer to God’s archangels, but I fell in love with one of them and befriended another’s favored vessel…and now, I’m content with Chuck at my side. I’m sure Amara will think that I’m a failed creation. You’re the Alpha Djinn and yet, you want nothing to do with the other Djinn…with Eve being the mother of monsters…she would probably consider YOU a failure. And, by what you’ve told me about Raul’s handful of interactions with the Alpha Shapeshifter, Raul would fit right in.’ Evan explained.

‘Have you ever seen the movie It?’ Robin asked curiously.

‘Are you talking about the movie based on the Stephen King book? The one when they’re kids they form The Loser’s Club and there’s a scene with blood in the sink of the girls house that her father can’t see but the other main kids can, and when they’re older Pennywise shows up and there are all these balloons full of blood. They go after Pennywise when they’re younger because of the death of the one boys little brother and when they’re older…they do it because Pennywise came back but it’s harder because at first…they don’t have the same BELIEF that they did as kids?’ Chuck asked.

Robin looked at Chuck and tilted his head. ‘Yeah, that’s the movie.’ He said hesitantly, surprised that Chuck knew what he was talking about.

‘What about it?’ Chuck asked.

‘It was just…with the way Evan was talking about herself, me, and Raul…all three of us would probably fit in.’ Robin said easily.

‘So, you want to go chasing after a child killing, blood loving, creep of a clown?’ Chuck asked confused.

Robin narrowed his eyes with his mouth hanging slightly open. ‘ _Where the hell did this guy get THAT idea from?_ ’ Robin thought to himself.

‘No!’ Evan snapped. ‘We do not! So, don’t go getting any Gabriel-like ideas!’ She added.

Chuck laughed, took a drink from his mostly forgotten glass before being completely done laughing, which resulted in him hiccupping for the next three minutes which resulted in Evan covering her eyes with her left hand as she started laughing and Robin crossed his arms on the bar and leaned his forehead on his crossed arms as he began laughing.

**xXxXx**

‘So, our…free will was just a joke?’ Dean asked slowly, taking a drink from his glass. Hard liquor had sounded really damn good after hearing everything Nick said and then Lucifer added.

Lucifer shook his head. ‘No. See, God knows everything that has happened, is happening, and will ever happen with a few exceptions. But, while he may know what’s going to happen - because he’s writing it - he isn’t making the decisions for us. Let’s say he has your Impala breaking down at a fork in the road…whether you go left into the nearest city or right off the cliff into rough waters and jagged rocks is YOUR choice. Yes, he does INFLUENCE things to make sure your Impala ends up at that fork in the road at three fourteen pm on a Wednesday, but he doesn’t MAKE you go left, right, or even back the way you came from.’ He explained before taking a drink from his own glass. He had snapped up the bottle, he was obviously going to drink part of it himself.

‘How are we going to stop Chuck? It was dumb luck that we stopped Amara! We CAN’T KILL God, that would be like killing Amara...it’s just not an option. Are we just going to lock him away like Amara was locked away? Aren’t we just putting off the inevitable by a few eons? And, if his Mark is anything like Amara’s…we’d be damning the person who took it. And, what do we do about Evan?’ Dean asked.

Lucifer stood up from his seat, sitting his drink on the table. ‘I don’t know. Evan WOULD be safe to kill, BUT -’ He began to explain.

‘ _Don’t even think about it._ ’ Lucifer heard Nick snap.

‘Nick isn’t going to just LET us try to kill her. Stopping Father, he wouldn’t even flinch, killing Evan…I would have a struggle on my hands.’ Lucifer continued.

Dean watched as Lucifer began to pace the room like a caged animal, which didn’t say much when every couple seconds he could see the shadows of Lucifer’s wings, and his temper was playing hell on anything electrical in the Bunker. He might not have liked the idea of releasing Lucifer but they’d worry about dealing with the Devil again AFTER dealing with the current ‘big bad’. Dean laughed.

Lucifer stopped his pacing and his head snapped toward Dean. ‘What are you laughing at?’ He asked.

‘Have you ever heard the song, _Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf_?’ Dean asked. Okay, so he’d been drinking before Lucifer snapped up some GOOD hard liquor. That wasn’t anything new.

‘ _Nick?_ ’ Lucifer thought.

‘ _It’s from a Disney cartoon, The Three Little Pigs. I used to know the song by heart._’ Lucifer heard Nick’s response.

‘Nick said it’s from a Disney cartoon.’ Lucifer said.

‘He’s right. Sammy used to love watching it and Jack likes it, now.’ Dean said.

‘Why?’ Lucifer asked curiously.

‘I was just thinking about Chuck being the big, bad wolf.’ Dean said before taking a drink from his glass.

‘Huh?’ Lucifer asked confused.

_Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf  
The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf  
Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf  
Tra la la la la_

Dean actually managed to sing on-key despite the fact he’d been in his early teens the last time he’d seen _The Three Little Pigs_.

_Long ago there were three pigs  
Little handsome piggy wigs  
For the big, bad the very big, very bad wolf  
They did not give three figs_

Nick picked up the second verse and Lucifer tucked himself in a corner away from Nick so he could laugh in peace.

_Number one was very gay  
And he built his house with hay  
With a hey hey toot he blew on his flute  
And he played around all day_

Dean picked up the third verse.

Sam stood in the doorway, with Jack peaking around him. And, Cas stood next to Jack looking around Sam’s other side…watching the scene with a mix of confusion and interest. Gabriel had his arms crossed over the backs of Jack’s shoulders so he could see over Jack’s shoulder. Sam had his smart phone recording the scene…simply because a) this was going to be good blackmail against Dean when he was sober and b) Lucifer apparently COULD carry a tune.

_Now number two was fond of jigs  
And so he built his house with twigs  
Hey, diddle diddle he played on his fiddle  
And danced with lady pigs_

Nick picked up the fourth verse.

Lucifer wondered if he should point out that they had an audience. But no, this was too funny to put a stop to.

_Now number three said, ‘Nix on tricks  
I shall build my house with bricks’  
He had no chance to sing or dance  
’Cause work and play don’t mix_

Dean picked up the fifth verse.

_Ha, ha, ha, the two little do little pigs  
Just winked and laughed ah, woo_

_Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf  
The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf  
Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf  
Tra la la la la_

Nick and Dean sang together.

Lucifer knew Sam was recording this on his phone, oh…he was going to want to watch this better than he could while being confined to one of the two…people.

_Came the day when fate did frown  
And a wolf blew into town  
With a gruff huff puff, he puffed just enough  
And the hay house fell right down_

Dean picked up the verse.

_One and two were scared to death  
Of the big bad wolf’s breath  
By the hair of your chinny chin I’ll blow you in  
And the twig house answered yes._

Nick continued.

_No one left but number three  
To save that piglet family  
So when they knocked, he fast unlocked  
And said come in with me_

Then, Dean took over again.

_Now they all were safe inside  
But the bricks hurt wolf’s pride  
So, he slid down the chimney and oh, by Jiminey  
In a fire he was fried_

Nick picked up the verse again.

_Oh, oh, oh, the three little free little pigs  
Just winked and laughed, ah, woo_

_Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf  
The big bad wolf, the big bad wolf  
Who’s afraid of the big bad wolf  
Tra la la la la_

_Tra la la, tra la la  
Tra la la la la la la la la la la  
Who’s afraid of the big, big, big  
Bad wolf_

Dean and Nick finished together before both started laughing.

‘I can’t believe I actually remember that song!’ Dean said laughing.

‘Teddy was still alive the last time I did that.’ Nick said. ‘Oh, and Sam’s been recording us since the beginning.’ He added innocently, he’d been paying attention when Lucifer had thought that.

Dean glared at Sam before going to stand up, only to have Nick catch Dean by his upper arms when he about tipped over. ‘I think you need to sit back down.’ Nick said with a laugh before lowering Dean back into the chair. ‘Either that, or we need to start in on _I’m a Little Teapot._ ’ Nick added.

‘If you do that, I want in!’ Gabriel spoke up from behind Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I repeat my question from last time…does anybody know where this is heading?
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	12. Universe Hopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay, so there’s only one more chapter after this. But, for now…let’s just get you through this one.
> 
> Warning: There is a slight spoiler for Episode 13 of Season 15.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

‘So, where are we going first? I figure we have time for three trips before I need to be back for what’s FINALLY going to kick start my ending. And, you’ve already made sure that Inverse can survive without you for awhile.’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘I know I want to go to that squirrel Earth.’ Evan said.

Chuck nodded, having already known she’d pick that one as one of the three.

‘I wouldn’t mind seeing that universe - or at least, the Earth there that is simply…everything is varying shades of red.’ Evan said.

Chuck nodded, having had a hunch she’d want to see that one, too.

‘I’m not real sure what other universes there are…besides the one you already took me too and the ones I know about because of either Dean, Sam, or Gabriel.’ Evan said.

‘Name an idea and I’ll tell you if it exists. If it doesn’t…well, I am God…if I like the idea, I can create it for you.’ Chuck said.

‘Hey! Maybe that’d be an idea for after this is all over…go off in a newly created universe and start a new life…or as new as someone whose older than the concept of time can get.’ Evan said with a smirk.

‘Are you referring to me or yourself because myself, Amara, Death, the Empty, the archangels, and you all predate the concept of time?’ Chuck asked curiously.

‘Both?’ Evan asked hesitantly. ‘I figure…you create, I watch, and…we go from there.’ She added.

‘Okay, so we’ll put that off until AFTER. But, you can still name an idea.’ Chuck said.

‘I don’t know! What’s your favorite besides this one?’ Evan asked.

‘They’re discarded drafts. I don’t like any of them.’ Chuck admitted.

‘Come on, not even ONE?’ Evan asked, trying to bait Chuck.

Chuck lowered his head, before rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. ‘You’d laugh.’ He admitted.

‘I promise I’ll TRY not to.’ Evan said, knowing better than to promise she wouldn’t laugh, AT ALL.

‘There’s really nothing supernatural, Sam’s a girl which made Dean even more a mother hen. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Gadreel are all part of the Novak family, and Castiel and Jimmy are twins. Michael’s the oldest, a social worker, and had to pretty much raise all his younger siblings except Lucifer who he’s actually in an incestuous relationship with. Lucifer is the head of a gang with Gadreel his second-in-command. Gabriel runs a bakery and is involved with Dean. Sam is involved in a polyamorous relationship with Castiel and Jimmy, but they’re not involved with each other.’ Chuck explained.

‘And, whose Gadreel involved with,and what’s Dean, Sam, Cas, and Jimmy’s jobs?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Gadreel has no interest in relationships or just sex. Dean runs the restaurant that his ex had run prior to his death. Sam runs an abuse shelter, she oversees the women’s part, Jimmy oversees the men’s, and Castiel deals with either one if they have mental issues.’ Chuck explained.

‘Who’s Dean’s ex? And, why does Sam run an abuse shelter?’ Evan asked.

‘Dean’s ex was Benny Lafitte. And, the reason Sam runs the shelter is because of how Jessica and later Eileen died in that universe.’ Chuck explained.

‘What about Jack?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Prior to Jimmy’s relationship with Sam, he - anyways, his wife ended up having twins instead of Claire singularly…so Claire and Jack.’ Chuck explained.

Evan scratched her head. ‘And, Ben?’ She asked confused.

‘Dean was involved with Lisa prior to Benny and...Dean has visitation.’ Chuck explained.

‘And, didn’t Dean have another kid?’ Evan asked curiously. ‘Emma, maybe?’ She continued.

‘She doesn’t exist in that universe.’ Chuck said.

‘And, what about Nick?’ Evan asked carefully.

‘Happy with Sarah and Teddy.’ Chuck said.

Evan couldn’t help but grin.

‘So, do you want to see that universe, too?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Evan nodded. ‘That would be the idea.’ She said.

**xXxXx**

Evan looked around, it looked like they’d been dropped in a forest clearing, but it’s not like squirrels would have use for houses, streets, or any of those nice little human commodities. The air smelled so clear though, something she hadn’t smelled back at home since…well, when factories started getting built and coal and the such started polluting the air. She looked to her right. ‘So, where are we? I mean, if we were back home, where would we be?’ She asked curiously.

Chuck looked down at his left hand, his fingers still interlaced with Evan’s. ‘Central Asia…no, Eastern…err, yeah, Eastern.’ He said.

‘Why here?’ Evan asked curiously.

‘Because, this is where the Winchester squirrels are.’ Chuck explained.

Evan laughed before catching the curious look on Chuck’s face. ‘You’re not kidding?’ She asked surprised.

Chuck shook his head. ‘Dean has his Castiel. Sam’s got himself a weird love triangle going with Gabriel and Lucifer. Adam’s even got Michael. Mary’s alive, John isn’t, but even when he was…she’d already gotten involved with Bobby. Jack sticks close to Castiel and Dean and Claire prefers hanging around Adam - even if she doesn’t like Michael. Claire is involved with Kaia. Neither Ben nor Emma exist in this world. Charlie is still alive and is the opposite of Claire, preferring to hang around with Michael but not getting along with Adam. Kevin’s still alive too, but for some convaluated reason is actually close with Crowley. That’s what the Winchester family consists of in this universe.’ He explained.

Evan scratched her head. ‘How do you keep all this shit straight?’ She asked curiously.

‘I’m -’ Chuck began before hesitating ‘a writer, I have to be able to keep multiple stories straight at a time. It wouldn’t do any good to get one story mixed up with another. Believe me, that’s happened before and I ended up with two Dean’s in the same universe…and no Sam’s.’ He explained.

‘They kill each other?’ Evan asked laughing.

‘No, but to this day, I do not understand how those two ended up fighting over Castiel considering both Dean’s were closeted bisexual, but it was still funny watching that.’ Chuck said.

Evan stepped closer to Chuck before leaning her head on his left shoulder. ‘You have a wicked sense of humor.’ She said easily.

‘Come on, you came for squirrels...you’re going to get squirrels.’ Chuck started walking forward into what quickly became a shaded forest area, Evan following close behind, not real sure when she’d let go of his hand.

Evan knew the belief about Lucifer in religious circles. He wouldn’t appear in a red suit, horns, a forked tongue, tail, and pitchfork, but attractive and charismatic. She’d always had a problem with that though, what one might find attractive or charismatic didn’t necessarily mean that someone else would. But, she also knew that due to the belief that no one could ‘look upon God’s face’…there really wasn’t anything about HIS appearance in those same circles. Maybe he was supposed to look ordinary? She snorted and lowered her head when Chuck looked back at her curiously, and promptly walked into a tree, causing Evan to double over laughing.

Evan stood up straight while Chuck looked up at the tree. ‘You okay?’ She asked with a giggle.

Chuck turned around and leaned back against the tree with his arms crossed. ‘Yup, perfectly fine. You didn’t see anything.’ He said easily.

Evan nodded. ‘Sure, Chuck. I didn’t see you walk into the tree...or the squirrel about to -’ Evan began before a gray squirrel jumped on Chuck’s head and he glanced up.

Chuck huffed. ‘And, this little pain in the ass is Dean.’ He said slightly annoyed.

‘I thought that only the angels were flying squirrels.’ Evan said curiously.

‘They are, Dean squirrel though likes jumping on my head. Even though if he ever misses, he’s jumping from such a height that we’d be losing a Winchester.’ Chuck said.

Evan looked up at the tree Dean squirrel had jumped out of, while she could see other squirrels in the tree, there was only one that seemed to watching Dean squirrel. ‘I’m guessing that’s probably Cas squirrel?’ Evan pointed up at the black flying squirrel.

Chuck looked up where Evan was pointed. ‘Yes, that’s Cas squirrel. Lucifer’s the only other black squirrel in this little Winchester grouping. The other flying squirrels are either albino or just white.’ He explained, and really wasn’t surprised when Cas squirrel jumped from the branch, glided down to Dean squirrel, and promptly knocked him off Chuck’s head.

‘Should I even ask?’ Evan asked curiously, as she watched Dean squirrel jump up and start chasing Cas squirrel on the dead leaves, around the trees, and around Chuck and Evan.

One of the flying squirrels came gliding and hit Chuck in the chest, which resulted in him having to catch the squirrel to keep him from hitting the ground. ‘Hello, Gabriel.’ Chuck said as Gabriel squirrel ran up to Chuck’s right shoulder and put his front feet on Chuck’s head. The other black flying squirrel - Lucifer came gliding in to attempt to catch Gabriel squirrel but Gabriel squirrel ducked behind Chuck’s head and Lucifer squirrel glided to the ground, but one of the non-flying squirrels came running down the tree and grabbed Gabriel squirrel by the scruff of the neck, and slung him to the ground. ‘Sam squirrel?’ Evan asked curiously.

Chuck just nodded as he and Evan watched as Gabriel squirrel was chased around by Lucifer squirrel and Sam squirrel until Sam squirrels group collided with Dean squirrels group and it become a free for all between the two groups to see who caught who.

Evan looked up to see the rest of the Winchester squirrels - even if several weren’t Winchester’s…they sort of, kind of, maybe were - who were all just sitting watching except for a particular brown squirrel and the white flying squirrel next to him, she figured that THAT was Adam and Michael, Michael laid out on the branch and Adam curled up with his head on Michael’s front left foot.

In hindsight, Evan had never liked squirrels so while there was a novelty to this…she was quickly becoming bored. ‘Hey, Chuck?’ She asked, trying to avoid sounding TO bored.

Chuck looked at Evan. ‘What?’ He asked curiously before getting distracted by the squirrels scurrying around on the ground.

‘Can we go on to the next universe? I don’t know why the hell I thought this was a good idea…I don’t even like squirrels…maybe it’s because I thought about the novelty behind a world - universe of solely squirrels.’ Evan asked curiously.

‘But - fine.’ Chuck said annoyed.

**xXxXx**

‘NEXT!’ Evan demanded about three minutes into the trip to the universe that was just varying shades of red…as she squeezed her eyes shut. Goddess or not, that place was making her nauseous.

‘Do you just want to go back to your universe?’ Chuck asked, not even attempting to conceal his annoyance.

‘What about that one with Samantha instead of Samuel?’ Evan asked with a smirk.

‘You would probably find something wrong with it, too.’ Chuck snapped.

‘I - Chuck -’ Evan attempted to explain…something, before hearing the snap of his fingers and knowing almost immediately that they were back in the universe she was actually used to and that it was safe to open her eyes.

**xXxXx**

Chuck laid back on the couch thumbing his way through his YouTube playlist on his phone and found that despite his desire for either background noise or a distraction…that music videos just weren’t going to do it. But, going through Evan’s iTunes and Spotify playlists weren’t helping, either. Neither was his profile in her Netflix account. And, he really didn’t feel up to writing. He knew the reason behind his feelings weren’t writers block or boredom but depression.

Chuck knew what he was planning and he honestly knew how the Winchester’s were going to react to it. Whether it ended in his death or theirs…the story would be ending. He’d thought - maybe hoped - that…things would be different if - oh, who was he kidding? He wasn’t planning on USING Evan, he just…he’d wanted his own damn happy ending even if it meant leaving the Winchester’s alone! And, whatever happened there…happened. But, she’d barely spoken two words to him in the week since they’d been back. Maybe Castiel took more after him then he wanted to admit, the more GOOD he tried to do…the more he managed to fuck things up. ‘ _The way to Hell is paved with good intentions._ ’ He though to himself.

**xXxXx**

Evan kept alternating between Pitbull and Led Zeppelin, before adding Avenged Sevenfold and Papa Roach to the rotation, Marc Anthony and Enrique Iglesias, and lastly AC/DC. And, alternating between iTunes, Spotify, and YouTube. If she honestly thought it would’ve done any good, she would’ve started hitting herself in the head with her smart phone, but that wouldn’t have solved anything besides having to get a new iPhone, and she already had the newest model…so, that would’ve been counterproductive. She than decided to try watching X-men Apocalypse…she actually preferred the alternate timeline movies to the originals…and got through the first thirty minutes before figuring she was either stopping the movie or tossing her laptop into the nearest wall. As much as she normally liked the X-men movies…at the moment, it was just serving to piss her off. Honestly, Evan knew what she wanted…but she knew that THAT wasn’t going to happen after her most recent fuck-up.

**xXxXx**

‘Castiel, I know you’re expecting…or at least, hoping for a different answer, but I cannot rebuild a soul.’ Lucifer explained. ‘Even if Jack is my son, I cannot rebuild his soul.’ He added.

Gabriel crossed his arms. ‘Maybe Kali would know?’ He asked carefully.

Lucifer’s head snapped toward Gabriel. ‘What the hell could that pagan do that we cannot, Gabriel?’ Lucifer snapped.

‘During her prime, Kali wasn’t just a destroyer but also a creator. I’m not sure if she actually could or not, but it’s better then the nothing of an idea we currently have, Luci.’ Gabriel attempted to explain.

‘And, during her prime…BROTHER…she still wouldn’t have held a candle to YOUR strength…yet alone, mine.’ Lucifer snapped.

‘Do you even know where Kali is?’ Castiel asked curiously.

Gabriel shrugged. ‘I have no honest clue.’ He admitted.

‘Then, why did you even bring it up?’ Dean asked before taking a drink from his glass. He still had a lot of problems with Lucifer but keeping him stocked in GOOD hard liquor, well…maybe he wasn’t all bad. And, if he ever completely sobered up…he would probably blame the obscene amounts of alcohol for that thought.

‘Because, it’s either that or go and ask Evan and neither Nick nor Gabriel seem to like THAT idea since she’s with Father and that makes her part of the threat.’ Lucifer explained.

‘So, what’s the plan?’ Sam asked curiously.

‘We could always lock Jack in the Ma’lak Box.’ Dean suggested.

‘No!’ Lucifer, Gabriel, and Castiel all said at once.

‘Besides, the Ma’lak Box is made to contain an archangel…like myself, but Jack being the child of an archangel can surpass the power of an archangel…making the box useless against him.’ Lucifer explained.

‘Okay, so we can’t confine Jack to the Ma’lak Box and until we find a way to restore his soul we also can’t just let him run free. But, we also have to worry about what Chuck is planning and what he’ll convince Evan to do. So, what are we going to do to deal with these problems?’ Sam asked curiously.

Gabriel bit his bottom lip. ‘Gabriel?’ Lucifer asked curiously.

‘There MIGHT be a way to get his soul back but we’ll need to be…careful and sneaky. And then, we can worry about our father.’ Gabriel said hesitantly.

‘What are you talking about?’ Lucifer asked curiously.

‘The Occultum.’ Gabriel suggested.

Lucifer tilted his head in confusion.

‘It’s something father created after you were locked in the Cage, so you wouldn’t know about it, but I’m God’s Messenger…so, even though I left by then, I still know some things that I wasn’t necessarily around for.’ Gabriel explained.

‘What’s it supposed to be for?’ Lucifer asked curiously.

Gabriel lowered his head and his shoulders drooped, he really didn’t want to admit he didn’t entirely know. ‘To get non-humans into Eden…that’s all I know.’ He said reluctantly.

‘Oh, that’s fucking brilliant, Gabriel!’ Lucifer said with a smirk. ‘If there would be ANY place that could help with Jack’s lack of a soul without having to ask our father…it would be to get Jack into The Garden. And, that COULD work because he isn’t entirely human.’ He added.

Jack who had been staying quiet and partially hidden behind Castiel spoke up. ‘Where is the Occultum?’ He asked.

Gabriel shook his head. ‘I - I - I don’t know.’ He said reluctantly.

Lucifer heard Nick laughing. ‘Nick, shut up!’ He said with a laugh. In hindsight, he probably shouldn’t have said THAT out loud because EVERYONE in the room was looking at him, in that moment.

**xXxXx**

Evan stood with her arms crossed watching as Chuck laid on the couch with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head. Knowing that he didn’t need sleep, she wondered when he’d notice she was there.

After a few minutes of just standing there, trying to figure out if Chuck was ‘resting’ or actually sleeping...Evan held her right hand slightly out in front of her - palm up, and focused some of her electricity into two golf ball sized concentrations of electricity in her hand and then moving her fingers in a rhythmic way to get the two balls of electricity to circle them rhythmically.

Chuck knew Evan was staring at him, it was a trait he’d embedded into humans all those years ago when he’d created them. He’d ALWAYS hated it when Lucifer or Gabriel - who were most prominent for the behavior - would stare at him for hours on end trying to get his attention and he’d eventually snap at whichever was doing it because it would begin to make his grace crawl. That feeling of being watched and the discomfort that followed wasn’t ones he’d ever been able to bury far enough down to completely ignore.

Chuck could feel the electricity in the air from Evan’s trick - the more time he spent around her, the more she seemed like a ‘showman’ with her abilities when she decided to use them. It was probably also the majority of the reason that she relied so heavily on her electricity because it was just perfect for her showmanship. He wondered if she was the same way with her abilities before meeting Gabriel and even earlier, Loki.

Deciding that Evan was going to stand there for an undefined amount of time and if he didn’t do something his grace would start crawling, Chuck opened his eyes. He watched as Evan clenched her right hand into a fist, the two electrical balls disappearing with dual pops. ‘What do you want, Evan?’ He asked curiously.

Evan rolled her lip ring back and forth several times before shaking her head. ‘Nevermind.’ Evan started to head up the stairs to her room.

‘God-’ Chuck began before he realized how stupid what he was about to say was. ‘ _Humans!_ ’ He thought to himself. He sat up and looked at Evan’s retreating form. ‘Dammit, Evan! What did you want?’ He asked irritated before vanishing.

Evan came to a stop at the top of the stairs when Chuck appeared in front of her. ‘So, what is it?’ He asked curiously.

‘Nothing!’ Evan snapped before she attempted to step around him.

Chuck put his right arm out, his hand touching the wall - to keep Evan from stepping around him…even though, she could still vanish if she so chose to do. And, doing what he was doing, it helped that he had a vessel that was only half an inch taller than her, it would be more difficult for her to duck under his arm. ‘Evan, you obviously wanted something, what is it?’ He asked gently.

Evan shook her head before attempting to duck under Chuck’s right arm. Chuck caught her around the waist with his left arm by repositioning the way he was standing. ‘Evan, you -’ Chuck began curiously.

Evan brought her right elbow back HARD to hit Chuck in the side of the head and then brought her head back. ‘Let me go, you son of a bitch!’ She said angrily.

Chuck let go of Evan and took a step back. ‘Evan, I don’t -’ He began confused.

‘It’s not your place to understand!’ Evan snapped before disappearing.

Chuck shook his head.

**xXxXx**

Evan looked around. ‘What the fuck?’ She asked confused. She hadn’t teleported and she doubted Chuck had done it. Her attention was drawn to the woman sitting on the loveseat and she shook her head. ‘Hello, Amara.’ She said irritated.

‘Have you figured out your role, yet?’ Amara asked carefully.

‘If it involves you, you can go to Hell! I might have issues with Chuck but I don’t want ANYTHING to do with you.’ Evan snapped.

‘Except you have no choice. See, I made a deal many eons ago with the Empty to one day help it collect my brother. We knew he would eventually show his true colors and would need to be dealt with. THAT’S why you were created. He’ll fall in love with you and that will make him vulnerable. He’ll have to be dealt with carefully to maintain the balance but it can be done with Lucifer’s nephilim child in the picture. His time is ending, Evan.’ Amara explained.

‘You’re so much like Dean used to be, Amara.’ Evan said disappointed. ‘Thinking love makes you weak, but it doesn’t…it can make you SO MUCH stronger. Why? Because, then…you have someone else to live for.’ She continued. ‘And, you need to go back to the drawing board…because you haven’t thought about the flip side of that coin.’ She finished.

‘What are you talking about?’ Amara asked curiously.

‘What happens if I fall for him, too?’ Evan asked with a smirk before disappearing.

Amara shook her head. Maybe it was time to bite the bullet and get in contact with the Winchesters since Jack was a requirement for things to work out the way they needed to.

**xXxXx**

‘Um…’ Chuck began with no idea what to say besides that one word - sound.

‘Your sister is a fucking idiot!’ Evan said bluntly.

‘Enough said.’ Chuck said with a slight nod. Honestly, Evan’s description was tame compared to what he’d thought himself.

‘ _Ah, fuck it!_ ’ Evan thought to herself. Her sudden change in decision to actually do what she wanted instead of shying away from it she knew was due to Amara’s stunt…but hey, she wasn’t complaining about the unintended nudge.

Evan put her right hand on the back of Chuck’s neck before leaning in and pressing her lips to his, letting her eyes drift closed in the process.

Chuck’s eyes went wide. ‘ _Okay._ ’ He thought surprised to himself. ‘ _I was not expecting that, but damn me to the Empty…I wanted it._ ’ His thought continued before placing his hands on Evan’s hips as he returned the kiss. ‘ _Evan, we need to move. We’re at the top of the staircase and even with what we are…that’s unnerving._ ’ Chuck said telepathically.

Evan slipped her left hand inside Chuck’s jacket, up to between his shoulder blades, and she moved her right hand down to his left shoulder, around under his arm to the back of his shoulder, and was quite content with the idea of not needing to breathe.

Chuck moved his hands to the small of Evan’s back and both he and Evan disappeared.

Chuck pulled back slightly to glance around, he didn’t mind being teleported…he just liked knowing WHERE. The fact that it was Evan’s room was…well, it was certainly better than being at the top of a staircase.

‘So, what now?’ Chuck asked curiously, ignoring the part of his mind that was waving a flashing neon pink and glittery sign that read ‘Warning: Stupid Question!’ The mechanical voice in his head set to repeat on those words didn’t help.

Evan’s mind blanks out for a few seconds. ‘ _He did not just honestly ask that?_ ’ She thought to herself when her mind wasn’t completely blanked. ‘You cannot be that stupid, Chuck.’ She said slightly annoyed.

‘I can be anything I want to be, I’m -’ He began, sounding offending. Now ignoring the part of his mind that had a little cartoon version of himself throwing its hands up and walking off-screen with the speech bubble ‘I am so done!’

‘If the next word out of your mouth is…God…you’re going to learn the true meaning of blue balls, god boy.’ Evan said simply.

Chuck opened his mouth, snapped it closed, and he’d deny the whine that crept up his throat…to his dying day.

‘So, what was that last word, Chuck?’ Evan asked with a smirk.

‘ _How stupid DO YOU take me for?_ ’ Chuck thought to himself. ‘ _I’m not saying that!_ ’ His thought continued.

‘Well?’ Evan asked with a growing smile.

‘Uh…uh…err…’ Chuck began before just shaking his head.

Evan laughed, Chuck was easy AND fun to mess with! Deciding that she’d had enough fun at his expense. She again pressed her lips to his. ‘ _DON’T play stupid this time, Chuck!_ ’ She said telepathically.

Chuck could feel the thrumming of his grace under his skin and the electricity thrumming just under Evan’s. ‘ _Oh, this is going to be fun!_ ’ He thought to himself. ‘ _I don’t plan to, Evan._ ’ He said telepathically.

Chuck slipped his hands under the back of Evan’s shirt and wondered just long it was going to take to start getting out of their clothes.

**xXxXx**

Lucifer buried his face in his hands. ‘Shut up, go away, shut up, go away!’ He whispered as a sort of mantra. However, in that moment…he honestly didn’t know if it was him or Nick saying that.

‘Lucifer?’ Castiel asked curiously.

Lucifer - Nick’s - head snapped up to look at the seraphim standing with his back to the closed door to the dungeon where Lucifer had come to…deal with what he was seeing. ‘What?’ Lucifer snapped with enough of his true voice to blow out the light bulb in the dungeon but to also make Castiel flinch.

‘Are you okay?’ Castiel asked carefully.

Lucifer flinched. ‘Sure, Castiel. I’m perfectly fucking fine! I couldn’t have survived another day without seeing my father and Ev about to start -’ He shivered.

Castiel noticed how only Lucifer’s right eye was glowing with grace…and just decided to leave his brother alone, but stopped before he got completely out of the room. ‘Ev?’ He asked curiously.

‘OUT!’ Lucifer - or possibly Nick - shouted. Not just the dungeon but the entire bunker shook and Castiel stumbled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And, that is the end of the twelfth chapter. The next chapter will be the FINAL chapter of this story. If you’re curious about my plans after this story is done…all I’m willing to say is that I do have two Denny one-shots planned before my next chapter-ed story.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!


	13. Fare Thee Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) This is the final chapter of The Lost Book of Chuck. Hopefully, if you’ve stuck around this long…you’ll enjoy this chapter. 2) To anyone who has seen the episode of Supernatural entitled Don’t Call Me Shurley, you’ll know where the title of this chapter came from. If you haven’t seen the episode, well…it’s the song Chuck sings in the episode. I figured it was a fitting title to end this story with.
> 
> Other: And, a continuing thank you to my beta for this story, vrskaandrea - any remaining errors are solely my own.

Evan looked at the letter in her lap before scrubbing her hands up and down her face. She was near tears and she HATED it! But, maybe…she should have been expecting it. If she were being honest, Gabriel had broken her heart when he left…maybe she shouldn’t have expected better from Chuck. At least…at least, Nick’s reasoning made sense.

_I’m sorry, Evangeline, that it had to come to this. Please, stay out of it. This is something I need to do alone and if you interfere - if you interfere, the Winchesters will turn against you. Goodbye, my goddess and I do love you. -Chuck_

Evan angrily crumpled the letter up in her right fist. ‘Fuck this! If you think I’m staying on the sidelines for this, you’re out of your self-damning mind!’ She growled before disappearing.

**xXxXx**

**Earlier**

Chuck sat on the couch, Evan’s laptop in his lap, he pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut.

_Chuck snapped his fingers and slowly smote Jack._

He’d rewritten the line more times than he cared to admit and he still wasn’t happy with it. If he were being honest with himself…he knew why he wasn’t. That one line would turn the Winchesters against him and because Lucifer - and by vessel connection, Nick - had aligned himself with them…that would put Evan on their side. He wasn’t human, he had no heart, but he did love Evan with all his grace and -

Chuck opened his eyes and it wasn’t until he noticed the blurred letters of that accursed line that he realized he was quietly crying. He knew he needed to leave. He knew if he didn’t, he’d be ready to just pull the plug on the ending he’s wanted since the beginning…just to be able to keep Evan beside him.

As he stood up angrily, throwing the laptop against the wall in front of him, he couldn’t have even begun to describe the sound that came out of his mouth. He loved Evan, he didn’t want to lose her. But, he also wanted his ending. He knew he shouldn’t feel conflicted, but he did…oh, how he did. He NEEDED to get away from Evan before he changed his mind.

As Chuck wrote the letter to leave Evan, he didn’t realize _…_ the ending he was working SO HARD to maintain wasn’t actually the one he was working on, anymore.

**xXxXx**

**Present**

‘Nick?’ Jack asked curiously.

Nick was seated against the furthest wall from the dungeon door, his knees pulled up to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his knees. ‘What?’ Nick snapped.

‘You know that if it can be avoided, we won’t kill Evan.’ Jack said.

‘It’s funny in a way, isn’t it?’ Nick asked humorously. ‘I found the fucking Occultum for you and by doing so, I’ve condemned Evan to her death!’ He said angrily before lowering his head onto his arms.

He would say he was pleased when he heard the door to the dungeon close, but he wasn’t. He should’ve done what his first instinct had been and take the Occultum to Chuck and let him destroy it. It would’ve been better than this. ‘ _This whole fucking thing is my fault! If I had just kept my mouth shut and never called Sam the second time…_ ’ Nick thought to himself.

Lucifer could have put Nick to sleep when he began to struggle when Amara showed up offering help and an even better plan then they already had, but seeing EVERYONE - including a…soulless Jack, at the time - oppose her involvement, he’d allowed Nick to voice his opinion, and had just been observing his withdrawal from everyone else since then.

**xXxXx**

Gabriel rubbed the front of his neck with his left hand while he reached into the bag of a mixture of gummy rings, worms, bears, fish, and sharks, grabbed a handful of the gummies with his right hand and jammed them in his mouth. He hadn’t wanted to be brought back. And, the reason he was…yeah, if they honestly expected him to fight Evan, they really didn’t know him. He’d been RELUCTANT to fight Lucifer but he’ll adamantly REFUSE to fight Evan. He didn’t want her back, but he wouldn’t be a part in killing her. And, by what he’d observed with Lucifer and his vessel, Nick…NEITHER of the archangels were going to be a part of the ‘final showdown’ with God if it meant that Evan was involved.

**xXxXx**

Jack had gotten angry because whether he had a soul or not, people lied. Some were small lies, some were big. But, everybody, everywhere…lied. He thought he was doing the right thing by making everyone incapable of lying, but somehow he still ended up coming face-to-face with his grandfather. And, wasn’t that just the funniest thing to think of God as?

‘So, you’re going to kill me now?’ Jack asked calmly.

Chuck snapped the fingers on his left hand. ‘First, I needed to set things right. I may not approve of lying, but this world today…well, you’d be better off fighting the Apocalypse I originally had planned then trying to live in a world with total honesty. And, that just goes to show you what a sorry state this world is in.’ He said easily.

Chuck didn’t even flinch when he saw Lucifer - or Nick - appear with Castiel and Gabriel appear with Dean and Sam. He didn’t flinch when Castiel moved to stand in front of Jack or when Dean and Sam stood at Castiel’s sides. He just shook his head. ‘Do you honestly think that if I wanted to kill Jack that I couldn’t, even with the three of you standing in the way?’ He asked calmly.

‘Then, why don’t you?’ Dean snapped. ‘Actually, I know why, CHUCK…you don’t like getting your damn hands dirty, you like EVERYBODY ELSE doing your fucking work for you.’ He added.

‘Are you even sober?’ Chuck asked curiously. He didn’t mention that if he was, then Dean needed to seriously consider a bath considering he still smelled like alcohol…or, he’d gotten off a bender and that scent wouldn’t be so easily washed away.

‘Stone cold.’ Dean said, deadly serious.

‘Would any of you believe me if I said that I had no desire to kill Jack?’ Chuck asked curiously.

Cas, Dean, Sam, Jack, and Gabriel all looked at each other and Lucifer - Nick in surprise.

‘What?’ Nick whispered surprised.

Chuck shook his head. ‘Yeah.’ He said disappointed. ‘I wouldn’t buy it, either.’ He added with a smirk. ‘ _No matter how serious I was._ ’ He thought to himself.

Nick disappeared before reappearing in front of Chuck. ‘ _Nick!_ ’ Lucifer said in warning.

Nick grabbed Chuck by the throat with his right hand and lifted him off the ground.

‘ _Well, this was a short trip._ ’ Lucifer thought annoyingly to himself but still not forcing his way back into control.

‘You sick fuck! You create worlds - entire UNIVERSES…so that you can just sit back and WATCH the depravity! You NEVER GAVE A DAMN about Evan, you just -’ Nick began angrily.

Chuck tucked his knees up to his chest before kicking out hard enough to knock Nick several feet back - despite Nick using Lucifer’s strength. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack scattered to get out of the way…Dean and Jack going one way and Cas and Sam the other. Chuck landed on his ass on the grass before quickly standing up. Nick rubbed at his chest with the heel of his left hand, the fact that THAT actually hurt said something about just how hard Chuck had hit him.

Chuck began walking up to a Nick and began to glow with grace. Quickly, the brightness forced both Sam and Dean to cover their faces to avoid the blinding light.

When Nick noticed even Castiel having to look away from Chuck, he realized that Lucifer was protecting his vessel.

The moment Chuck was within a couple feet of Nick, he stopped. ‘You know NOTHING about what I feel!’ He growled in Enochian and in his true voice. Sam and Dean having to cover their ears and even causing Castiel to flinch.

‘You don’t love Evan, Chuck…you were using her as a distraction.’ Nick said calmly.

Chuck lowered his head just before his shoulders started to shake as he began laughing, but just as suddenly as he’d started laughing, he had stopped.

Nick watched in a mix of wonder and if he were honest fear as Chuck’s head snapped up, he glared at Nick, and despite Chuck Shurley being the chosen vessel of God, the damage his rage filled grace was doing to the vessel…was eerily similar to what he’d seen in mirrors when Lucifer had first possessed him.

Chuck spread out the fingers on his left hand before reaching toward Nick, fully intent on kicking Lucifer back to the Empty and absolutely destroying Nick’s soul so there would be NOTHING to go to Hell. To say he was surprised by the grip of his left wrist when he was a mere couple inches from touching Nick’s chest would have been an understatement.

Gabriel tilted his head in curiosity. ‘ _Oh, this just got good!_ ’ He thought to himself while trying to project what he was seeing to Sam, Dean, and Cas. Jack seemed fully capable of seeing what was happening, himself.

‘Tone back the grace, Chuck.’ Evan demanded. For one, she couldn’t keep looking at him as brightly as he was burning/shining, it was obvious that his grace was doing a number on his vessel…which was kinda scary considering she knew that the vessel was fully capable of maintaining God’s grace…indefinitely, and touching his arm was burning her right hand.

Chuck blinked a few times and shook his head as the brightness faded and his vessel began to quickly recover from the damage. He looked at Evan. ‘I told you not to -’ He began to argue.

‘And, you really thought I’d stay out of this?’ She asked somewhere between disbelief and annoyance.

‘ _Evan please, stay out of this!_ ’ Chuck said telepathically, searching Evan’s eyes. ‘ _Please, just go!_ ’ He pleaded.

‘ _Why?_ ’ She asked telepathically.

‘ _I can’t - Evan, I can’t -_ ’ Chuck desperately attempted to say telepathically.

‘Chuck, this ends one of two ways.’ Evan began sadly, glancing at Nick before returning her attention to Chuck. Either you walk off the board so that I can watch you create that universe you told me about or…’ Evan continued, glancing at Gabriel who she could see was watching her curiously, before again returning her attention to Chuck. ‘You continue with this lunatic idea, I stand with them against you, and we both die.’ Evan finished.

‘What?’ Chuck, Nick, and Gabriel all asked concerned.

‘I only ever saw one ending for Nick and it was able to be avoided. I only ever saw one ending with Gabriel but it wasn’t his death. But, with you Chuck…I have seen two endings. One we live, one we die. I never saw a third one where only one of us die.’ Evan explained.

‘And, you know that I won’t kill you.’ Chuck said simply.

‘I know.’ Evan said with a smirk.

Chuck shrugged. ‘Yeah, I probably should have seen…or at least, expected this.’ He said with a smirk of his own.

Evan looked at Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack.

‘ _Go ahead, I know you want to ask._ ’ Chuck said telepathically.

‘I know you can’t undo all the damage you’ve done. I’m not even sure if they’d want it ALL undone. And, I’m not even asking you to revive anyone…that ship's done, sailed…and sunk. Can’t you restore Cas’ grace, though? And, make it to where it’s not reliant on The Host? And, maybe do something about that damn deal with the Empty?’ Evan asked.

‘Yes, yes, and no…OR no, no, and yes.’ Chuck said honestly.

‘What?’ Sam and Dean both asked confused. Cas just tilting his head in curiosity. Jack looked back at Gabriel who shrugged before returning his attention to Chuck and Evan.

‘Huh?’ Evan asked curiously.

Chuck turned to face Castiel. ‘I can restore your grace as a Seraphim and even make sure it isn’t reliant on your proximity to The Host to recover, but I can’t undo your deal with the Empty.’ He explained. ‘HOWEVER,’ he added for dramatics ‘I could nullify your deal with the Empty by making you human, you would have no grace, but it would come with the human novelty known as a soul. And, the Empty has no say over SOULS. It’s up to you, Castiel. Do you want to stay an angel and risk eternal torment at the hands of the Empty OR would you want to make another run at being human?’ He asked with a knowing smile.

Chuck really wasn’t surprised when Cas quickly looked at Dean before turning his head away. ‘ _You know what I would choose. Please, don’t make me say it._ ’ He heard Cas’ prayer loud and clear…and it was a good thing he’d existed since before time or he’d have been laughing.

‘One human Castiel coming right up.’ Chuck said with a flourish that had him immediately thinking of the genie from the cartoon Aladdin. ‘And, with that…I’ll see you at home, Evan…and we can discuss that new universe.’ He added quickly before disappearing.

Lucifer - who was back in control of Nick - and Gabriel both started laughing. ‘Well, I’ll be damned…it is possible for him to get embarrassed!’ Lucifer said laughing.

**xXxXx**

Robin stood on the makeshift stage - thanks to Chuck’s ‘snapping it out of thin air’ stunt from earlier - and clapped his hands together before stepping up to the microphone. ‘Okay, so…this is not a nightclub, I have no desire to make it into one, but…bars can have music and still just be bars…so, for one night only…we’re going to try that. We have three performances lined up…possibly four. And now, without further adieu…welcome to… _The Star Phoenix Bar & Grill_ Music Night!’ Robin said, not realizing until he stood next to Raul with the off-stage sound equipment that he should have said those last ten words first.

Sam, Jack, and Castiel sat at one table. Nick and Evan sat at another. Dean, Gabriel, and Chuck at another. And, several customers were at either other tables or at the bar.

Raul walked onto stage and stepped up to the microphone. ‘Don’t worry, anybody whose ever met me knows I don’t sing. I’m just doing introductions. So, let’s get this ball rolling. Since, the little blonde bastard wouldn’t give me a last name…but I know his first name’s Gabriel…I figure I might as introduce him as the archangel Gabriel.’ Raul said simply before walking back off-stage to stand beside Robin as Gabriel stood up from his seat and walked up to the stage…everyone who knew about the fact he really was the archangel Gabriel was trying desperately not to laugh…including Robin and Raul.

Gabriel walked over to the microphone, adjusted the microphone for his height, before stepping back and grabbing the guitar that Dean would be using later - it wasn’t like he could just snap one up - not in front of people who DIDN’T know about the supernatural world surrounding them. He slipped the shoulder strap over his shoulder before stepping back up to the microphone. ‘As Raul so graciously put it -’ Gabriel said in a voice dripping with sarcasm. ‘My name is Gabriel and while I originally thought about doing a cover song…a friend of mine wrote this song and I figured, what the hell? This song is called Cautionary Fairytale.’ He explained.

_There was a man on my door step  
He said, Son, you best wake up  
There’s a great wind-a-comin’  
Once it blows, it won’t let up_

_Well, I was young and naïve  
Said, I appreciate you comin’ round  
But I got a house made of brick here  
Ain’t no wind gonna bring it down_

_He left just as he came  
As if he was never here  
And I went, I went on livin’  
Without concern, without fear_

_Well, I loved her like a fairy tale, I lost her like a dream  
Pull up on the roadside there and I’ll tell you what I mean  
There things in life you can’t control and things you can’t foresee  
But if you find real love, don’t ever let her leave_

After the song ended, Gabriel put the guitar back on its stand, and stepped back up to the microphone. ‘Thank you.’ He said before jumping off-stage and heading back to his seat, trying to keep the grin off his face at the applause he received.

Raul walked back on-stage and up to the microphone. ‘Okay, so that was Gabriel. Next up, let’s continue the show with a man who looks better then our last act and it’s personal opinion whether he sounds better or not…Dean Winchester.’ Raul said before walking back off-stage.

Dean waited a few seconds before standing up, because he knew his face went beet red. The fact that Raul was wearing a face that looked identical to Alistair did NOT help with his desire to get on stage. When he finally did, he grabbed his guitar before stepping up to the microphone, and adjusted it for his height. ‘Hello, Delaware…my name is Dean Winchester…and I’ll be doing two songs tonight. The first is a cover of the Allman Brothers Band’s song Whipping Post.’ He said calmly.

_I’ve been run down  
I’ve been lied to  
I don’t know why  
I let that mean woman make me a fool  
She took all my money  
Wrecked my new car  
Now she’s with one of my good time buddies  
They’re drinking in some crosstown bar_

_Sometimes I feel  
Sometimes I feel  
Like I’ve been tied  
To the whipping post  
Tied to the whipping post  
Tied to the whipping post  
Good Lord, I feel like I’m dying_

After the song ended and the applause died down, Dean nodded. ‘This next song…I’m actually not to sure how well I’ll do at it because while I can do the verses fine…the chorus was written in a way that needs back-up vocals and…I’m up here by myself, so all I can say is that I’ll do my best. This song is called Drowning.’ He explained.

_Hold the day  
Make it through and fall into the light  
All the way  
A carnival of causes and delight_

_Because we can’t become  
Victim of a sum  
Cradle our desire  
To keep from drowning  
For all we know  
And all we’ve shown  
Crazy our survival  
To keep from drowning  
To keep from drowning  
To keep from drowning  
To keep from drowning  
To keep from drowning  
Hey_

After the song was over, Dean stepped back from the microphone to put his guitar back on the stand before stepping back up to the microphone. ‘Have a nice night.’ He said over the applause before making his way quickly back to his seat.

Raul walked back up on-stage and looked at Nick - or Lucifer - he had a hard time figuring out who was when control when. Either way, they were shaking their head.

Evan leaned over and whispered into Nick’s ear, ‘Come on, I know you don’t like to, but you are capable. Please?’ Okay, so the ‘pleading’ tone mixed with a case of puppy dog eyes…yeah, he had no hope of saying no. Nick reluctantly nodded.

Raul nodded. ‘Alright, before I continue with the next introduction…I would like to say something. Dean, we are Pike Creek, Delaware…you were told that SEVEN times by me during rehearsal. How the HELL did you forget that?’ He asked irritated.

Dean just lowered his head as he scooted down in his chair, he wasn’t about to answer that.

‘Anyways, our next performer…honestly, he was the one I was unsure about whether he’d be performing or not…Nick Vaught.’ Raul said before making his way back off-stage.

As Nick made his way onto stage he heard Evan’s voice in his head. ‘ _Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, nobody knows Gabriel and it’s unlikely anybody here will recognize Dean, but YOU are wanted for MURDER here in Pike Creek._ ’

Nick stepped up to the microphone, realized he didn’t really need to adjust it, stepped back, and looked at Robin and Raul. ‘I don’t play an instrument.’ He mouthed at them.

‘What song do you want to do?’ Robin mouthed back.

‘ _I don’t know!_ ’ Nick thought, he hadn’t WANTED to do this!

‘ _Try Stairway to Heaven._ ’ Lucifer suggested.

‘ _Dean would murder me!_ ’ Nick thought, only half joking.

‘ _Or kiss ya, one of the two._ ’ Lucifer responded before feeling his grace get hit with what he could best say was a slap upside the head.

‘ _Luce, damn it, I don’t even like singing!_ ’ Nick thought.

‘ _Well, you made your bed, so lie in it! Because you play hell telling Evan no._ ’ Lucifer responded smugly.

‘ _Luci, please! Get me OUT OF HERE!_ ’ Nick thought pleadingly. And, dammit all, he HATED when Lucifer made that CACKLING laugh!

Nick knew he couldn’t literally hang himself, since being Lucifer’s vessel made him VERY difficult to kill, he wasn’t about to do Lucifer’s suggestion - and he wasn’t about to ask for a different one since he’d probably suggest _Highway to Hell_ next…so, he figured he’d hang himself figuratively.

‘Well?’ Raul mouthed.

Nick gritted his teeth and when he started to feel the discomfort in that, he stopped. ‘ _Sweet Transvestite._ ’ He mouthed.

Robin and Raul looked at each other real funny for a few seconds and Raul hit a few buttons before looking at Nick. ‘I hope you know what you’re doing, Nick.’ He mouthed before hitting one final button and the instrumental part of the song began.

‘ _So do I._ ’ Nick thought to himself.

_How d’you do, I  
See you’ve met my  
Faithful handyman  
He’s just a little brought down because  
When you knocked  
He thought you were the candy man  
  
Don’t get strung out by the way I look  
Don’t judge a book by its cover  
I’m not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I’m one hell of a lover  
  
I’m just a sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania_

Dean looked at Sam and Cas. ‘What the fuck?’ He mouthed. Sam was wide-eyed as he just shook his head while Cas tilted his head more then normal as he watched Nick seem to actually get into the song.

_Let me show you around, maybe play you a sound  
You look like you’re both pretty groovy  
Or if you want something visual, that’s not too abysmal  
We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie_

Without the addition of other people…and thanks to Robin’s knowledge of Rocky Horror, he did part of the spoken words - he had a second, back-up microphone. ‘I’m glad we caught you at home. Could we use your phone? We’re both in a bit of a hurry.’

Raul added, ‘Right.’

Robin finished the spoken words, ‘We’ll just say where we are, then go back to the car. We don’t want to be any worry.’

Nick butted back in at the right time.

_When you got caught with a flat? Well, how ‘bout that  
Well babies, don’t you panic  
By the light of the night, It’ll all seem alright  
I’ll get you a Satanic mechanic_

Nick’s eyes flashed with Lucifer’s grace, but otherwise, he continued the song.

_I’m just sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania_

_Why don’t you stay for the night?  
Or maybe a bite?  
I could show you my favorite obsession  
I’ve been making a man, with blonde hair and a tan  
And he’s good for relieving my…tension_

_I’m just a sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania_

_HIT IT, HIT IT!_

_I’m just a sweet transvestite  
Sweet transvestite  
From Transsexual, Transylvania_

_So come up to the lab and see what’s on the slab  
I see you shiver with antici…pation  
But maybe the rain is really to blame  
So I’ll remove the cause, but not the symptom_

Gabriel had stuffed a bunch of Milk Duds in his mouth to keep from laughing.

Evan had both hands over her mouth to hide her laughter but her shaking shoulders still gave it away.

Nick walked off-stage to applause, not that he EVER planned on doing that again.

Raul walked back on-stage and up to the microphone. ‘Well, I must admit…I wasn’t expecting THAT…anyways, our final performer of the night is Chuck Shurley.’ Raul said before walking back off-stage.

Chuck walked up on-stage, picked up his guitar…not Dean’s like Gabriel had used, tossed the shoulder-strap over his shoulder, walked up to the microphone, and repositioned it for his height - or lack thereof. ‘I’ll actually be doing three songs tonight. The first is a song called Boy in Need.’

_Cannot help it that he’s 30 years old  
He spent his money on the midnight show  
And it all had a profound effect on him  
Everyone around him’s paper thin  
Thin_

_He can’t afford to leave  
Listens to his needs  
It makes him feel so deep  
He’s a boy in need_

After the song ended and the applause died down, while Chuck adjusted his guitar he said, ‘This next song is called Rock Song.’

_I hear the sounds emantin’ from my radio  
I get excited when I hear a song I didn’t know  
Five o’clock never comes too fast  
Each day feels like the last  
I know I have to quit_

_Never trust a man who promises  
He’s the boss, so he doesn’t mean a word he says  
The day turns into night  
Let’s get this party started right  
I think I’ll call my friends  
Where are all my friends_

_And now you’ve waited too long  
And it’s just another rock song  
And you don’t know the words  
But if you try to get it right  
We can party on a Tuesday night  
Screamin’ will be heard_

After that song ended and the applause stopped, Chuck said, ‘Thank you. This last song is a song called Fare Thee Well.’

_If I had wings like Noah’s dove  
I’d fly the river to the one I love  
Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_

_Well, I had a man, who was long and tall  
He moved his body like a cannon ball  
Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well_

_I remember one evening in the pouring rain_  
And in my heart was an achin’ pain  
Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well

When the song ended, Chuck put his guitar back in the stand before walking off-stage, and back to his seat.

It was over an hour later before everyone was able to leave. When Chuck and Evan arrived back at Evan’s apartment, Evan turned to face Chuck. ‘We’re leaving?’ She asked curiously.

‘That is the idea. After all, I have a new universe to create, and we have a story to write.’ Chuck said with a small smile.

Evan quickly kissed Chuck on the lips as they both disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: 1) Cautionary Fairytale is a song done by Dick Jr. and the Volunteers and the person who WROTE the song was Rob Benedict. 2) Drowning is a song done by Radio Company and written by Steve Carlson and one Jensen Ackles. 3) Boy in Need and Rock Song are both Louden Swain songs. 4) To everyone who has read this story from Chapter 1, thank you for sticking around for the whole ride. 5) My next two stories are going to be Denny stories before doing my next chapter story. So, if you’re into that…keep an eye in the next couple weeks for the first and then the following week for the other.
> 
> Beta's note: This has been such a fun ride, and I can honestly say, I now ship Evan and Chuck. We have seen him drop a part of himself and choosing love over his work and when you think about it, that's what the world needs. More love and less work. People need to focus more on the moments with their family and focus less on the jobs that are nothing more then a means to an end, no matter now much one enjoys them or doesn't. See you guys next time.
> 
> Final note: June 28th, 2020 - The day I posted this was also the day we lost our Chihuahua (Miss B) of about 9 years, she was 13.
> 
> Reviews/Comments/Constructive Criticism welcome!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Naw, you ain't it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511660) by [vrskaandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea)




End file.
